Change
by RageSugar
Summary: Waking up with a massive headache never made anyone feel like they were going to have a good day, right now for her she knew that her day was only going to get worse. How did she know? Well for starters, she had been kidnapped.
1. Chapter 1

A/N edited 3/25/09  
**~ Hello everyone, I hope you enjoy my fanfiction as much as I enjoy writing it. Please excuse all mistakes such as misspellings and grammar, I'm not a professional here.**

**Please check out my profile page to participate in the polls, you can help form the story this way if I feel it does not skew my original plot.**

**Also, please check out my forums on this site for Inuyasha RPG! Here is the URL, without the spaces. f a n f i c t i o n . n e t /myforums/RageSugar/1127791/**

**I have edited all Author Notes up to the most recent chapter since all the old notes were, well, old.  
**

**Disclaimer – I do not own any part of Inuyasha, I do however own my original characters.**

~ Chapter 1~

Waking up with a massive headache never made anyone feel like they were going to have a good day, right now for her she knew that her day was only going to get worse. How did she know? Well for starters, she had been kidnapped. How many days ago was that? She had no idea; she only knew that the sick bastards that did this she wished a torturous painful death for.

The day she was taken it had so far been a very nice day. She had slept well the night before, gotten a B on her math test, summer vacation was near and she was looking forward to her mom's home cooking after leaving her cram school. She had been stupid though and took a short cut which led through a dark park that no one visited late at night. She had done it many times before so that she could save herself 15 minutes but this night it had been the biggest mistake she had made.

She was completely oblivious at first, just humming a tune of a popular song to herself, but eventually footsteps registered in her mind. She kept humming though, but this time more quietly hoping that it would cover her suspicion of those footsteps. What she did last was just asking to be kidnapped, she had looked behind her. The moment she saw the dark figure, she panicked and began to run, but after that she couldn't remember anything. She woke up with her head pounding in a weird room, it looked similar to a hospital at first glance, but after tugging against restraints on her legs and hands she realized she had not been lucky and just knocked out, found, then taken to a hospital. No, that would have been too nice of fate to forgive her for being stupid and not listening to those repetitious warnings from her mother and grandfather.

She had wished that the man who stole her away hit her so hard she would have stayed in a comatose state so that the painful things he did to her she would never remember when she was found. Since her eyes had opened and met the eyes of her capturer it has been nothing but endless pain. He didn't hide his face either and she knew she wasn't the only one being held in his grasp. She never saw the other girls, only heard their anguished screams begging for him to stop, which he never did. The man, Igor she called him, looked nothing like the name she gave him. He looked like a very normal everyday man in his early to mid 40's. His black hair had gray patches as well as many wrinkles on his aged face. The stubble only made him seem older since it seemed to always be there, as if his hair never grew and he never shaved.

He was not a normal man, his eyes were intense with she could only describe as insanity since they looked so excited with what he was doing to all his victims. Since she had been here she didn't really notice him kill anyone, just torture, experiments, various things you could say, but never death would he give them. She honestly didn't want to know what he was doing to their bodies because of the intense pain it was causing. Surely he was skinning them, making veins explode, poking their insides but never damaging them beyond repair. It sure as hell felt like he was doing all these things, but she was to terrified to look down at her own body. Recently, Igor had started something new and she did not want to be any part of it. He had recently constructed these glass tubes with large computer equipment and wires going everywhere. It was large enough to fit a large man inside, and that's exactly what it had been made for. She had a very disturbingly clear view of the tube in all its horrifying glory as Igor put his victim inside and a purple gas was pumped into it. Whatever the gas was it sure as hell has to be bad since the victims would start screaming and clawing at themselves as they changed into something... not... human. Usually at the end so much purple gas filled the tube she couldn't se the victim at all, just growling, vicious animalistic growling. When the victim was let out, she still looked human though, it was so weird! Igor would let them out and they didn't even run to try and escape, almost as if they been brain washed by the tube. He would pat them on their head and they would smile like he was their god, it was all just insane!

Right now she was at the point of believing she had been knocked out so forcefully that she was in a coma, only she was stuck in this nightmare because she couldn't wake up. If this was reality it was way too fucked up. It had been so long since she had been put in this damn place and still no one had found her! However, this was reality and being delusional about it wasn't going to help right now, she had been thinking of a plan to escape but Igor never removed the restraints and he always drugged them when they had to be moved and woke them when he got them where he wanted them. She had to escape because everyday there was once more brainwashed girl which meant her turn was soon.

"Ah Kagome! It's time to go to sleep while I get you ready to be reborn, be good while I stick this needle in, you know what happened last time you jerked away," Igor was grinning, probably remembering that moment of her pain. But that was not something to worry about right now. Igor was going to put her to sleep which meant her ticket was up and she would probably wake up in the tube. Kagome frantically searched around her, desperately trying to find anything to use to escape.

She felt the needle enter her arm and drowsiness began to kick in, within moments she was out in a cold medicated sleep. The man removed her restraints and carried her body to the tube where he laid her down and restrained her again. After making sure everything was secure and she would not be able to get away, he reversed the shot to wake her up.

It was hard to come to from the shots and it always took her a few minutes before everything in her head became clear again. Kagome kept her eyes closed as the nauseous feeling passed and her body no longer felt drunk. When Kagome opened her eyes things were still unfocused but Igor always knew when she was fully awake because she always glared right into his eyes. "Awake my lovely? Good, good! Now I know you've seen this tube before but I promise you, once you come out it will be all over and you'll feel great! So please just stay calm and it'll all be alright, okay?" She wanted to roll her eyes. Okay? How the hell would any if this be okay?

Igor walked away after giving her his trademark grin and went to turn on the tube. Kagome decided at this point the best plan was the hold her breath. Maybe she could hold it long enough that he would think something was wrong and open the tube back up. However this did not mean he wouldn't try again multiple times and she was sure by then she will either pass out from holding her breath too long or be put under during the gas phase.

The tube began to fill with its purple gas and Kagome took in a deep breath, praying that she could hold out long enough. Soon enough the entire tube was a deep purple and she could no longer see anything but the gas. Her head was getting dizzy as she couldn't hold her breath for much longer, letting her know that her plan failed and this was seemingly the end for her. Kagome's breath burst out as she gasped for air, only getting the purple gas filling her lungs. It quenched her need for oxygen, but whatever chemicals were included with that gas made her lungs burn. It felt like she had inhaled pure fire and it was scorching every inch of her lungs. Soon the burning spread out from her lungs and into the rest of her body. By the time it reached her finger tips she wanted to beg for Igor to kill her, but her voice wouldn't come out. She had heard the others scream, but she couldn't. Her scream was silent from her throat closely so tightly that only squeaks and whimpers came out. At least Kagome knew she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of her pain, that maybe he would think she was dying and stop the gas.

Suddenly she heard a loud banging, but it wasn't against the tube, it sounded like it was against something metal. The loud banging ended and soon after an explosion rang through her ears, making them ring from the suddenly loud noise. All sorts of yelling could be heard, "Get down! I will shoot you, get the fuck down!" It felt like music to her ringing ears. After what felt like ages she heard footsteps around her location and she barely whispered out, "Help... me..." The gas in the tubes seemed to becoming more potent as her body felt like it as no longer breathing in oxygen, just fumes. Kagome struggled to stay conscious as the tube whisked open and she got a lung-full of fresh air. Before Kagome fainted, she could only remember something similar to an amber-golden color.


	2. Chapter 2

**~ As usual, please review and visit my Inuyasha RPG forum (remove spaces from URL) ****f a n f i c t i o n . n e t /myforums/RageSugar/1127791/**

~ Chapter 2 ~

When Kagome woke up she was still restrained and in a bright white room. She wanted to die right then and there, because it seemed everything had just been a dream. That dream had filled her with a warm hope and now left her with an aching emptiness that came with her disappointment. Kagome began to wonder if gas in the tube has caused some delusions making her believe she had been saved. She felt different too, somehow. She felt very alert and could hear even the softest rustle of the sheets covering her. Wait, sheets? Igor has never wasted the time for their comfort to even cover their abused bodies. Kagome frantically started looking around the room. The room she was in was not some large scale room, but one that was small enough for a regular bedroom, all the walls were a simple white, no pictures or paintings hung from the walls. The wall to her right had a single metal looking door and a large mirror. It was obvious the mirror was two way, something you always saw in cop movies where the person who was being interrogated was observed through.

She had wires sticking out from her left arm connected to various machines which were probably monitoring her vitals. Now the questions began to pop in her head; why was she still restrained? If she had indeed been rescued, then why was she being strapped down to the bed? The only idea she has was so that she could not injure herself if she became frantic about her surroundings, that had to be it. So taking the chance that she was being watched right now, she wanted to let them know she was awake and wanted answers.

"You know I could really use an explanation right about now..." Her voice was loud in her ears, causing her to flinch. Had she always been this loud when she yelled? Maybe the exposure to the gas made her a bit hypersensitive right now which is why her senses where haywire. It only took a minute for the sound of the bolted metal door to open and a swarm of men and women in white coats came walking in. One of the women approached her first giving her a small smile, "Nice to see you are awake Miss Higurashi. My name is Sango. I'm sure you are a bit confused right now, give me one moment."

Sango turned to the group and she could hear the instructions given very easily even though it was nothing more than a whisper in the room. The group left the room except for Sango and two men. The men stayed in the back as Sango came closer to Kagome with her soft smile. "Before you rush me with questions, I'm going to tell you everything that I know and we can go from there, okay?" Kagome nodded understanding it was the best thing right now since she might get some answers by just listening for now.

"Now how to start this long story... you were one of 17 kidnapped by Doctor Aikawa. These kidnappings started about 6 months ago with all the girls having a similar trait, well many similar traits to be exact, and unfortunately, you fit into those traits as well. It seemed Aikawa was looking not only for females between the ages of 16 through 19, but their physical appearances as well. His notes even went as far as comparing bra sizes, "one of the men coughed at the comment causing Sango to blush, "Sorry. However, there is another very important trait Aikawa was looking for, DNA. You see Miss Higurashi, you have a very special kind of blood, not by blood type or anything like that, but you could say... the structure is very unique. Everyone has what is called mitochondria in their blood that goes back to ancestors, however there is a select few people who do not have this in their blood which has been kept secret for a long time. The people who have the lack of mitochondria have very special ancestors and through the ages only have that one trait left within them.

Aikawa was looking for girls with this blood and you matched everything he was looking for. Now we know you had to wait a long time for us to get to you and that you had to go through a lot of pain. You were the last girl kidnapped, Aikawa stopped at 17 right after he obtained you. The other girls that were rescued along with you seem to now be suffering from mental afflictions. They are not able to really even speak; we can barely keep their attention for more than 5 minutes. It seems that whatever Aikawa put into their body has affected their brain functions. When we goy to you, you were in a tube filled with a purple gas with unknown chemicals to us, we don't know how long you were exposed but there were side effects to you."

At this Kagome jerked forward suddenly, causing Sango to jump back and tense as well as the two men in the back. Kagome calmed herself and laid back down mumbling a sorry to Sango. "It's alright, I was just surprised." "I-I just I don't know. I can think fine and I feel fine so what do you mean 'side effects'?" Sango sat back down on the side of the bed and sighed deeply. She took a small compact mirror from her pocket and opened it. Kagome felt the men in the back stiffen but she paid them no mind. Sango brought the mirror to Kagome's face slowly and became tense once she knew Kagome would be able to see herself.

Kagome hesitantly looked into the small mirror presented in front of her and was shocked at what she saw. She was not her. Before when Kagome who look at herself in the mirror, a girl with big brown eyes, black hair and soft tanned skin looked back at her. But now... what stared back was not her. This girl, no woman, had long white hair and deep blue-green eyes. Her skin was a soft pale color compared to her tan skin and had strange markings on it. There were green stripes on the top of her eyelids as well as one green stripe on each cheek. Kagome bit down into her lip only to flinch in pain, she opened her mouth and looked back into the mirror to see fangs. Sango moved Kagome's hair to the side so that she could see the pointed ears that now existed. Sango took the mirror away and placed it back into her pocket, "I know it's a very sudden change from how you used to look, but unlike those other girls your head is fine and you can think and understand. I think I should let Miroku explain the rest of this situation to you."

One of the men came from the back of the room after exchanging glances with Sango. This man had dark black hair pulled back into a small pony tail and had deep violet eyes which she found very unusual. "Hello Miss Higurashi, I am Miroku. As Sango just stated, you have indeed gone through a...change you could say. Let me just tell you this straight, you are no longer human." He then paused, looking at her intensely waiting for her reaction. "What do you mean 'not human'? How can I not be human? And if I'm not human then what the hell am I?! What the hell happened to me?!" Kagome started panting getting angrier the more information was given to her. Miroku kept his distance from Kagome knowing this information would not make many happy.

"As Sango explained, Aikawa needed a special blood. He injected all of you with his own chemical mixtures and subjected you to some experiments. These experiments were meant to make a normal human into what we call a demon. BEFORE you interrupt let me finish. That was the whole reason he sought out for what the blood technical term is MITO-N. Your blood can be altered apparently. His notes that we found left evidence of this. His research showed that those with MITO-N under the right circumstances and drugs could have their weak ancestors blood revived. He was only partially successful with the other girls."

"What do you mean?" Kagome had heard the girls had suffered from mental issues, but it seemed there was more to it. "The other girls changed as well, but not the way Aikawa wanted. Their files were stamped as failures. He wanted a full-blooded demon; the other girls only became half and also suffered with mental issues. We don't know what made you special Miss Higurashi but you were the one to become a full-blooded demon, only not really." Miroku rubbed his temples as Kagome gave him a look of disbelief, "Not really?"

"You are a full-blooded demon, only human blood does remain in your body. It defies our research; there has never been a mixture of the blood in such a way not resulting in a half-demon. This is why we had to restrain you in such a way. We didn't know if or when you would wake up and whether or not if you would be violent. We still cannot release you since we don't know if your personality is... permanent. Right now you seem stable, but if you get angry you may lose control of yourself and harm others." Miroku glanced over at the other man before nodding. "With your permission, we'd like to test a few things. We know you've already been through so much only to wake up and have to deal with all of this, but in order for us to make sure your physical and mental health are stable we have to do a few tests. I promise that if you are stable and we are satisfied with your condition we can begin helping you get back to your life."

Kagome began to fill anger rise into her chest with an intense heat. How dare they expect her to just say 'yes test on me like a lab rat just like the bastard that did this to me.' She took in a deep breath trying to calm herself knowing that in the end it would make them hold her here longer. Suddenly she realized they had not told her a very important detail. Why? Why did Aikawa want to make demons? "Why?" "Pardon me?" Miroku asked, not sure what she meant. "Why did Aikawa want to make demons? Why did he only use girls? You told me about the blood and what he wanted to create, but why?" That was when the final guest of the room approached her bed. She had thought someone had smelt different, but she thought it all had to do with her intense senses going crazy again. This man looked much like her, a demon. He had long white hair that looked silky smooth; his amber-gold eyes gave off no warmth that usually came with the color. His ears, too, were pointed and he had similar marks to hers only his stripes were magenta and he had two on each cheek and had a blue crescent moon on his forehead. "You have heard all you have needed to know, the rest is confidential information. You will have your restraints removed once you agree to the tests and if you comply with our demands you will soon be released." The man then walked from the room bolting the metal door behind him leaving Sango and Miroku with Kagome.

Kagome sighed closing her eyes tightly, "I guess I have no choice but to say yes. What about my family?" Kagome turned her eyes to Sango who began to remove the restraint from her hands. "We've already informed them that we have got you and are safely resting here. Since the situation is... sensitive we only told them the chemical exposure means that they cannot visit you for now. They let your school know about your situation as well so we'll also be tutoring you so that you can continue your life." Sango switched to the Kagome's feet restraints," I'm sorry. I know it doesn't mean much coming from a stranger who has no true idea what you have been through besides what a file says, but I know what it feels like to have your life suddenly thrown off track. Alright all done! Now for the time being you'll be living in this room. Behind you where I don't think you could see is where the closet and bathroom are. I'll have a table and some chairs brought in so you can eat there. The bed is actually a nice twin bed so that should be fine, but since it's on wheels you can move it wherever you want in the room. I'll also send for some entertainment, like a small TV and such since you don't really have a view out of here. I know it's not much but it will be more comfortable this way."

"For now we can start some of the tests if you're up to it. The sooner we get them done, the sooner you can leave." Kagome nodded, she didn't like the place so she did want to leave as soon as possible. Sango looked to Miroku who nodded and left the room," Miroku is going to grab some equipment so while we wait I will show you how you are going to hide your demon traits. You know that everyone won't recognize you cause of your hair color and such. You did grow a bit taller as well, that we cannot change, but the small things like hair and eye color we can." Sango took out a plain, small, silver ring and put it on Kagome's middle finger on the right hand. Kagome grabbed a piece of her hair and saw that it was now black. "With this ring it creates, I guess, what you could call an illusion. Everyone will see you as a normal person. You hair, eyes, markings, and even your ears, fangs, and claws will appear to be like a human's. When you take the ring off you'll appear as your now demon self so be very careful not to remove or lose the ring. We can't change how you smell though, so be very careful since there are other demons out there."

Miroku walked back into the room, pulling in some ridiculous looking equipment and lots of it. Kagome looked at herself through Sango's compact mirror while they set everything up. She really did look like she used to, only like she had matured. Her face that still had some remnants of baby fat was gone and she had grown a bit as well. Since she had been gone so long maybe no one would really notice these changes and think she had always been that tall and they had just not really realized it.

Soon after everything was set up, the testing began. Kagome felt like she was just getting an intense check up at the doctor's office at first. They drew blood, checked blood pressure, eye sight, hearing, and so on. Once those simple tests were done things got more complicated. They soon started testing the limits of her senses. See if could smell different foods, identify what they were, what ingredients, and if any thing seemed wrong with the food. Apparently they had purposely poisoned some food to make her very aware of real dangers. She doubted she would ever get poisoned food but they explained she could also smell if foods were properly cooked and so on if she really trained her nose. They did the same such tests with her eyesight and strength as well. The various tests went on for hours and hours exhausting everyone.

"I think we should call it a night. Everyone here needs to eat and get some rest; we will continue the tests tomorrow. We'll leave the equipment here for now since we still need to use it for a few more days before we can start the other tests. I'll send some food up for you Kagome; make sure you eat it and rest." Sango and Miroku filed out of the small room that was now cramped with machines. Kagome was tired and becoming more and more irrigated at the one demon man. He knew the reason for all this, why Aikawa did this to her and yet he would not tell her. He had not even told Sango or Miroku either so they couldn't tell her. There was something suspicious about him trying to cover it up. How much did that demon know that the rest of them didn't? She had played nice and was behaving but it was going to become more difficult. She was not one to take things lightly and would not act that way either. She was being nice right now because she had too much information to absorb right now. In last few days she had been rescued, restrained, given a ton of information, and tested on. Kagome had patience, but not enough for this; she also didn't have the strength to fight the tears that came to her eyes.

She could still cry, knowing that gave her some comfort, she was grabbing at whatever she thought was human because she still considered herself to be exactly that, human. The stress from it all came crashing down and she couldn't contain it anymore. Kagome fell to her bed and began to sob and did so until she finally fell asleep. "Looks like it's finally taking its toll. I wondered how long she could hold it in." A man in the back grunted a response, "Report to me if her status changes." The man looking through the two-way mirror nodded, "Yes Lord Sesshoumaru."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N edited 3/25/09  
**~ As usual, please review and visit my Inuyasha RPG forum (remove spaces from URL) f a n f i c t i o n . n e t /myforums/RageSugar/1127791/**  
------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
~ These next few chapters will have little interaction between Kagome and Sesshoumaru. I wanted to at least cover all the things she would have to learn in order to develop this modern world that has demons living in it so you can also better understand it. I want to develop Kagome as a character first. And also, Sesshoumaru isn't going to just fall madly in love with her at first sight just because she's now a demon. :D**

~ Chapter 3 ~

"Morning Kagome!" was Sango's usual cheerful way to greet her. Miroku on the other hand always started by asking her to bear his child earning him a slap from Sango. Kagome felt a little more at ease with Sango and Miroku around her, considering them friends. "I have some very good news for you today. Your tests are showing that you are fine. Your blood that we took, we stressed beyond certain limits and exposures, reacted very nicely and was shown it was stable." Sango grinned largely seeming to be very pleased with this. "Uh, Sango, I still don't completely understand why you had to test for that." Kagome stated as she was letting Miroku draw her blood for the day.

"Well, the thing is," Sango paused a moment, her eyes growing heavy with a mixture of pain and anger," Six out of the other girls died. When we brought them here, they were very deranged and violent from what appeared to be caused from intense pain. So we tested their blood and found that it was deteriorating at a very fast rate. The demon cells were consuming the human cells and exploding inside their bodies. We tried all we could to stop it, but there was nothing. Even in Aikawa's notes there was nothing to fight against the cell suicide." Sango's eyes welled up with unshed tears and she quickly wiped her eyes.  
The tears had a very salty moist smell to them and Kagome knew it wasn't only Sango who was crying silently, Miroku held back tears as well. "Sorry for telling you something so depressing, but we wanted to make sure you were fine which is why I was so happy to tell you." Kagome surprised both Sango and Miroku when she suddenly hugged Sango tightly. Kagome knew that words weren't always what someone needed when they were sad, just support and kindness could help ease the more distressed hearts. Sango smiled and hugged back before pulling herself away after a few moments.

"That isn't the only good news I have for you though. We've done our weeks worth of tests and you've been approved to stop the medical tests and start your re-introduction training," Sango smiled as she said this knowing that Kagome had hated all the tests. "Re-introduction training?" Kagome jumped off her bed gracefully, only to slip on the tile flooring causing Miroku to snicker. "Well, since up till recently you were human, you don't know how to be well, a demon basically. So you are going to get a crash course on how to be a one. You'll learn how to control your anger, demon biology, self-defense, demon rankings, some demon history, and many more things you'll need to know in order to be safe in both human and demon society."

Kagome's head was already spinning," That is going to take forever Sango." Kagome pouted a bit trying to earn some sympathy, which in the end only got a pat on the head from Miroku. When she looked up at him, she saw his serious eyes as he spoke," We know it's a bit much to deal with, but if you do not learn these basic things, you could end up severely hurting, or even killing someone when you never meant to. The world outside does not know of the existence of demons anymore except for a few clans. Some of those clans will kill you just for what you are now, even if you are still part human." Miroku walked towards the door before turning back to face Kagome with a huge grin on his face," Time for the next big step!"

Kagome followed Sango and Miroku out of the only room she ever knew since she had been freed from Aikawa. The hallway outside her room wasn't anything special; it had the same hospital feel to it so she assumed for the most part that's what the place was. "What kind of building is this anyway? Just a hospital?" Kagome wondered out loud to herself. "Not really, only this floor looks like a hospital, the rest of them are for other various things. This entire building belongs to Lord Sesshoumaru. You met him the first day you woke up." Miroku looked like he was about the collapse laughing at Kagome's expression. "_That_ bastard?! Ugh if I ever see him again I'll…" "You'll what?" Kagome jumped what she thought a few feet in the air at the voice behind her, the voice she couldn't forget, the voice that belonged to _him_.  
Sango and Miroku bowed deeply to Lord Sesshoumaru, but Kagome stayed exactly as she was, with her mouth gaping like a fish. "You are being very disrespectful, not only to the person that saved you, but to this Lord Sesshoumaru." His icy glare caused Kagome to flinch and she gave him a very small bow while grinding her teeth. This was the man who knew all the answers to her questions and refused to supply her with them; therefore she had a very strong dislike for him. "Lord Sesshoumaru, Kagome's tests have shown to be fine and she is ready for the next part. We were escorting her to the classroom." Lord Sesshoumaru merely nodded before turning and walking away from the direction they had been going.

"Wheeewww that was scary! Kagome be careful about what you do around him for your health please! Lord Sesshoumaru is not afraid of injuring those who are disrespectful. He basically owns you right now..." "He what?!" Kagome exploded glaring darkly at Miroku for his comment. "Maybe I should rephrase?" Miroku quickly jumped behind Sango nervously laughing. "Kagome, he meant you should be more… appreciative. Sesshoumaru was the only one who kept looking for the girls who had been taken while the rest of the world simply gave up. He may be… intense and keeps what you consider vital information from you, but it's probably for the best in the end. So please," Sango gave a soft, begging look for Kagome to try and understand. Kagome sighed deeply and nodded and the group walked down the hallway till they reached a door labeled as 'classroom.'

"We aren't allowed into this room since we were only needed to conduct tests and escort you, we'll be waiting for you outside once you're done." Sango whispered this to Kagome as she opened the door. Kagome smiled and walked cautiously into the room. The room was like the rest of the floor, completely white. There were only two desks in the room, one for her and one for the teacher. A white dry erase board was on one of the walls and was only noticeable because of its plastic shine. One of the corners of the room, near the back, had a security camera pointed directly towards the front of the room.  
Kagome smelled someone in the room, but didn't see where they were. Suddenly a small woman appeared from under the teacher's desk," Oh my!" The woman was not human. She had dark gray skin and completely black eyes that reminded Kagome of a shark. The teacher's dark complexion made her short pale-blue hair stick out and yet it completed the rest of her features. "You must be Miss Higurashi! I didn't mean to startle you; I dropped something under my desk right before you came in, hee hee. I'm Kiya Mitsuda; you can just call me Miss Kiya." Kiya bowed lightly toward Kagome with a gentle smile. Kagome couldn't help but return the smile," You can just call me Kagome, please?" Kiya's smile grew bigger and her eyes sparkled as she nodded.

"Please go ahead and take your seat, we're going to be covering very many subjects to better help understand this new," Kiya paused," experience." Kiya seemed to nod at herself after feeling she figured her wording of the situation was appropriate. "Now then in your desk are a few books we're going to cover. I'm going to explain the whole course and the time frame I wish to complete them, if you have any objections, now would be the time since Lord Sesshoumaru wants everything done in a timely enough manner so you can return home." Kiya smiled sweetly at Kagome's shocked expression. _Maybe he isn't such a bad guy if he really wants to help me get home_.

"Okay! Time for the course outline. First thing I'm going to have you study is demon history, just the most important things you'll need to know. We'll go up at least demon middle school level for now because I know how boring history can be, especially ours since it can be so very long! We will cover that material for the first week and you will have to take a test on it so please be sure to study in your room as well."  
"Next will be demon rankings. Human society today doesn't match demon society at all! So your rank as a demon is very important. Just a small example would be that you are lower in rank than a demon lord, therefore you must always be very polite and respectful to them at all times. If you're not they have every right to punish you in anyway they please. That we shall also cover in a week since there are some things concerning demon etiquette."

"Then we are going to study demon biology since our bodies are also so very different from a human, which you probably know best of all right now. I am very happy you've grown somewhat used to it so far. Under biology though, we're going to cover some very serious things! Demon females don't have periods like you used to, so it'll be very interesting for you I promise, maybe even your favorite subject. This isn't going to take too long to study so we'll go with a four day period for this subject."

"These are the things I'll be your personal tutor for, however there are many other things you are going to have to study. However, I hope to spend the next few weeks getting along with you, so please pay attention!"

"Yes Miss Kiya." Kagome actually liked her demon teacher. She was very happy and enthusiastic which made Kagome feel more comfortable in her presence. She was worried about the short study time though, how could she cover so much material in so little time?

Kagome soon found out that her classes wouldn't be like a normal high school students where you were only in school for eight hours a day with weekends off. However that didn't bother Kagome much since she learned that she didn't need as much sleep as she had before. On average Kagome now could sleep only 4 hours a night and be perfectly fine. Out of habit though Kagome had been sleeping at least 7 hours, which is probably why she always felt overly energetic like a child.

The first week of demon history was very complicated. She understood now why Miss Kiya said they would only progress to a middle school level of demon history, there was way too much even for just the basics! Kagome had to learn all the major wars, beliefs, rulers, clans, politics and so much more. Miss Kiya said the history would get more difficult as they started to discuss the changes in the advanced classes she would be teaching her later on.

Demon rankings wasn't nearly as bad as history since Miss Kiya had tied the lessons together fairly well, easily blending the information from the history lesson to explain why the rankings were the way they were. "So as we discussed in history the ranking of demons are very important in demon society. Unlike humans, demons are what you can be called more prideful creatures, more so than humans! If demons didn't have ranks, it would just be chaos with everyone fighting each other. Even though most demons are born into their rank, it does not mean they cannot change it. One such way is to challenge one of a higher rank officially to take the rank. If the one who is challenged withdraws, or forfeits, the challenger will obtain that person's rank as his own and all his properties. I know it sounds a bit harsh, but there is a very valid reason for this and rules to such a challenge. However, such a rule has been tossed aside since that itself caused much distress to many, but it is still very valid to this very day."

"Another way to gain a more respectful rank is to mate one of higher status than yourself. Say you are considered a common demon, one of a regular status, if a mate of a higher ranking, like that of a duke or lord, you would them assume the same level of status or one rank lower than the mate depending on whether or not you can produce an heir. This does go both ways for males and females in our society so if you were to take a male mate lower than yourself, he would get your status. However, if he cannot help produce an heir his ranking will be one lower than yours. This is because demons that are unable to reproduce are not considered strong and thusly are usually not desired. However some demons that cannot reproduce do find mates so don't worry!"

Kagome didn't know why Miss Kiya seemed to want to comfort her on the subject of reproduction in terms of getting a mate. It struck her as suspicious, but she patiently listened, trying to not let it concern her. The rankings were basically drawn as a pyramid on the dry erase board, showing there weren't really any kings in the world of demons. The highest status a demon could have now was to be a lord. Currently there could only be 5 demon lords and the heirs would be lords as well. Under the lords were their own specific courts which included what were called dukes but there were different than what a human duke would be. The dukes were more a council for the demon lords in dealing with paperwork, events, and so on. Then under the dukes were the generals. The generals of course had everything to do with the demon military and were in charge of protecting the lord's lands, cities, and training the military. And the under the generals were the nobles, then the common. Kagome hoped she was nothing below common, because below the common were what were called half-demons, those who were both demon and human. Stronger than a human, weaker than a full-blooded demon, and disliked by both races.

"Half-demons are considered the lowest rank in today's demon society; their status has improved throughout the ages though. Usually half-demons were hunted down to be killed; now they are allowed to live but usually lead very hard lives." Miss Kiya shook her head in pity it seemed for those under that social status. Miss Kiya continued on going more into demon etiquette. Etiquette wasn't too hard for Kagome; it was mostly learning how to behave submissively or dominantly to different ranks.

"Now if you ever are in the presence of someone of higher rank and you have done something they consider very insulting the best thing to do is display your submission. The best way to do this is to kneel properly, avert your eyes to the floor, turn your head slightly, and exposing your neck. By doing this you are freely exposing a physical weakness which could allow them to easily kill you, however most respectful demons will accept this submission and let you go with a mild punishment. If you do not submit, you could be killed so please don't forget though I'm sure it will come naturally to you."

"Now as far domination, it varies depending on the race of demon. Wolf demons or those of the canine demons will grab the neck. They are usually the most violent in their domination so be careful. Other races such as bird demons are more gentle in way, they prefer intimidation, but if that does not work they can easily cause intense headaches with their abilities of song."

"Miss Kiya? I hate to interrupt you, but what kind of demon are you? I've always been curious." Miss Kiya looked delighted at being asked the question," Why I'm a shadow demon with some water demon in my blood, a very amusing blending of the species even for me! Now since I am on this subject of domination I'll tell you my races way. We usually call it puppetry. We can take control of your very own shadow which is tied to your body and make you do very embarrassing things to yourself! However that is only in extreme cases, usually we just make people lose their eyesight for a few minutes to however long we feel the need, but it's never permanent."

Miss Kiya smiled lightly, as if the idea of blinding someone was an everyday thing. "Well, can I ask you, do you know what kind of demon I am?" Miss Kiya's brows furrowed a bit as she looked deep in thought," I honestly cannot say for sure Kagome, you'd have to ask the scientists since sometimes it's not usually very obvious what race a demon is. Usually you can tell by their scent, but yours is nothing I've smelt before, it baffles me, hee hee!" Miss Kiya quickly went back to her lesson leaving Kagome to her thoughts as she tried to listen.

The biology lessons put Kagome in a bit of a shock, there was so much about her new body she wanted to know and the lesson was only going to be 4 days long, but maybe she thought this because she was apparently not your average demon, not born as one, but created as one.

"Now the most important thing for you to know as a female demon is your body. Since you've been a human your entire life you are going to notices changes. I'm sure you've noticed you have not had a period." Kagome blushed realizing she had in fact not had one sign of even possibly starting her period since she had been sent here. "That my dear girl is completely normal for a female demon! Female demons don't have to worry about the blood inside their womb becoming old; it always renews itself without waste. Female demons, instead of a period go through what is called heat. You'll probably be more familiar with the term 'mating season', hee hee. This only happens three times a year where your body will demand you have intercourse. Now this does not mean you'll only get pregnant during this time, a female demon can get pregnant at anytime! This is just nature's way of making sure you do try and at least reproduce at some point and time. There are demon contraceptives that can help keep you from becoming pregnant, so don't be afraid to have sex!"

"Demons are very sexual, much more than humans. So if you try to resist that nature of yourself, you may find yourself having sex with strangers due to losing your sense of self to your instinct to have sex. Now then, after this class you will be getting demon contraceptives from the scientists so that your body will be better prepared!" Miss Kiya continued from there and for the next four days explaining how demon's senses were stronger than a humans and how some senses would be stronger than other depending on race.

On the last day Miss Kiya only really did an over view of all the lessons they had together." Okay! Now I get to discuss the next few lessons you'll be getting with your next teacher. We've only covered some basic things you have to remember the next lessons are going to be more physical. You'll be trained for self defense as well as controlling the more instinctual things a demon must learn to control or else you could really harm someone! After that you'll be coming back here and we will review what you've learned these few weeks and then progress from there on the same subjects! I'll see you in a few weeks!"  
Miss Kiya hugged Kagome lightly before Kagome was escorted back to her room by Sango and Miroku. "So does this mean I am on spring break now? Learning so much in such little time has my head spinning and I miss being able to talk with you guys." Kagome gave a little pout as Miroku patted her head and laughed. "We miss you too Kagome. However, there isn't going to be any spring break, tomorrow its back to the same old learning process only with different subjects. Only," Miroku paused for a moment, his face expressing an intense nervousness," your teacher for the next few weeks is going to be Lord Sesshoumaru and one of his generals." Kagome's step faltered and she fell back into something hard before landing on her butt on the floor. "Sesshoumaru?! Isn't there _anyone_ else that can train me?!"

"Unfortunately not." Kagome stiffened at the voice and cursed herself. Apparently she had fallen back into Lord Sesshoumaru while exclaiming her dislike of him being her teacher. She laughed nervously getting up from the floor and quickly gave Sesshoumaru and small bow, "I'm sorry I didn't notice you behind me." "And that's exactly why you will be training with this Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru quickly walked passed the three in the hallway, leaving them filled with a rush of adrenaline. "I have the worst luck with him always showing up to hear me at the worst moment," Kagome sighed. Sango and Miroku nodded together in agreement as they started to walk back to Kagome's room.


	4. Chapter 4

**~ As usual, please review and visit my Inuyasha RPG forum (remove spaces from URL) f a n f i c t i o n . n e t /myforums/RageSugar/1127791/**

~ Chapter 4 ~

Once Kagome was back in her room and she said her goodbyes to her friends. It was fairly early for her to sleep so she decided to read through the books she used to study in her classes. She had been given and extra book to study on the side by Miss Kiya while she was doing her physical training. Miss Kiya had been very thoughtful and supplied Kagome with the one book that might be able to help her. The thick, old book held all public information on the different races of demons. When everyone has been explaining her situation with the kidnapping, they had never mentioned what kind of demon she was. When she had mentioned this to Miroku after her demon biology class, he said he was never able to identify her race because of her complex situation. He didn't mention anything more, but it felt like he was holding back information.

She didn't want to pressure him since he could get in trouble if he told her something she wasn't supposed to know. She figured at some point they would have to tell her everything. If they didn't, she would try and live her life without it, but if she couldn't, they sure as hell were going to have to tell her or she was going to definitely harm someone. That someone being Lord Sesshoumaru himself.

Kagome flipped through the first few pages, Miss Kiya had left a questionnaire in the book asking some simple questions to try and help identify what she was. It was mostly things that should be instinctual to various races. She quickly went through the questions and answered as best as she could, but being that she had only been a demon for a little over a month or so she didn't know what some of these feelings described were. In the end, it was no help at all. And the book itself became useless as well since it only had demons currently known. She had an idea that if her blood was from some ancestor that allowed her to become a demon, wouldn't that mean that the race she might be may actually be extinct? It was always a possibility, but she kept this idea to herself. Kagome was smart to pick up on the connections between things for the most part, or at least she believed she was, but that was when she was human. Kagome decided to just go ahead and sleep because she would need all the rest she could get if she was going to have to deal with Lord Sesshoumaru.

Kagome woke up fairly early and did her usually morning routine. Miroku was the only one that came to escort her today since Sango apparently had some paperwork that had been piling up. "She just gets so distracted at times with her concerns that other things get put off until the last minute. Our boss got so angry so now she has to spend the next few days doing all her piles of work, ha ha ha!" Kagome could imagine a very frantic Sango trying to get everything done while threatening to kill anyone who disturbed her.

Miroku and Kagome walked together down the hallway chatting about the things Kagome had learned in her classes. They reached and elevator at the very end of the hallway and Miroku opened the door with his ID card and hand. "Tight security up here, feels like a bit like a prison." Miroku laughed at the comment, but there was a tone of nervousness in it. Once they entered the elevator, Miroku pressed a button and they went one floor up. When the doors opened it revealed a large room filled with exercise equipment and much more.

Kagome walked into the room first followed by Miroku and as soon as they were both out the elevator shut smoothly, moving to the next person that needed it. "You're late," was all Lord Sesshoumaru said as he suddenly appeared in front of Miroku. Miroku bowed and apologized before waving to Kagome.

"Good morning Lord Sesshoumaru," Kagome said as she bowed, trying to control her temper around him, remembering her lesson in ranks. "It seems you've learned some manners from your lessons. Miss Kiya probably did not cover what you are here for exactly, so I shall explain this only once. This is the gym; you are to come here every morning at 4 am for the next four weeks. You will train here for 12 hours, then you shall study common human high school books with a human tutor so that you will be caught up in your studies."

"I will train you on your combat instincts and my general Taku shall train you with self-defense. You have already been informed that there are other demons out in the human world, not all of them are respectful creatures so you may be attacked, that is what you are here to prepare for." Kagome could only nod realizing the next month was going to be hell. Sesshoumaru quickly turned and suddenly grabbed her by her throat and held her up in the air," Your reflexes are very disappointing, this may take more time than I thought." He released her suddenly dropping her to the floor. Kagome landed on her feet and rubbed her sore neck, she wanted to punch his face in for that, but she had to keep control of her temper.

Before she knew it, this time he grabbed her by her arm and forcefully threw her into a wall, causing the wall the cave around her from the impact. Kagome then lost her temper, '_Why the hell is he beating me up_?!' She felt her claws grow and her fangs elongate, the corners of her vision began to go red as she felt her anger increase. Kagome let out a low growl before dashing to her target trying to attack him. Lord Sesshoumaru easily dodged all of her feeble attempts at striking him. After a minute he grabbed her head and threw her into a large metal beam in the gym, the impact leaving a Kagome shaped dent.  
She felt blood dripping from some wounds she had gotten from him when he grabbed her head and the claws had cut her scalp. She coughed violently trying to get air back into her lungs. Her breath had been knocked out of her when she hit the pole so it was difficult to breathe. As she was struggling, Sesshoumaru appeared in front of her and grabbed her by the neck and lifted her a bit off the floor, letting her feet dangle. She glared down at him through her red vision. "Submit!" The sound of the word shocked her. Kagome's memory flashed to one of her lessons, '_Show your neck as a sign of submission, avert your eyes_.'  
Kagome's vision cleared from its red haze as she turned her eyes away from Sesshoumaru's and exposed the soft, vulnerable flesh of her neck. Sesshoumaru let go of her and she fell to she floor, panting and trying to breathe normally," You've managed to surprise this Sesshoumaru with your control. I thought the blood rage would keep you from submitting to your superior, so it appears you do have some demon instincts. Interesting." He began to walk away from her slowly but her voice stopped him," Why the hell did you do that?"

He didn't even look at her when he answered," I cannot afford to let you loose outside of this building if you cannot even control your blood rage enough to submit. You would only be a danger to everyone." Kagome slightly understood what he meant then, she had gotten angry and became uncontrollable and violent, what if she had been near her family, she could have hurt them. "Let us begin," was all Sesshoumaru said before he came at her again.

Kagome hated her time with Sesshoumaru. Even though she knew it was to protect the innocent people should she ever go insane, but his training methods were very harsh. He would always at some point in the lesson try and make her so angry she would lose control, and usually she would. She had to deal with this for 6 hours a day before she could finally practice with Taku.

Now Taku she liked very much! Taku was a bird demon, a raven bird demon to be exact. He had short pitch black hair and very dark eyes. Unlike Miss Kiya's eyes though, he did not have entirely black eyes. His eyes were a gorgeous mixture of midnight blue and purple, and very dark so that only in certain light would the colors expose themselves. He was only a bit taller than her, but very lean and fit, but a bit too lanky. He was very kind to her compared to Sesshoumaru and showed great patience in his teaching.

"Very good Miss Kagome! You have learned that move very fast. I'm very happy! I still would like for you to practice this only try combining it with the other techniques I've shown you." Kagome had tried hard to get him to just call her Kagome, but she only got part of what she wanted. Practicing with Taku made her feel so much better since she didn't want to deal with Sesshoumaru and because Taku was very attractive to her.

Everything had been going fine for the 3 weeks of training, there was only one week left till she would be free from intensive Sesshoumaru exposure. She treated dealing with Sesshoumaru like dealing with bathroom cleaning duty, something she hated but had to do. However, one of the days she went to training she didn't feel quite right. She felt hot and a bit feverish but it didn't bother her that much. She though demons couldn't get common colds, maybe there was a demon common cold that wasn't covered in her beginning classes? She tried to stay focused, but when Miroku showed it she became all the more bothered by her illness.

She didn't mention anything to him though and continued as if everything was fine, if she got sick while training with Sesshoumaru it would only make him work her harder by the time she got better in order to fit his precious time frame. Miroku usually let her go up into the gym through the elevator alone since he didn't want to face Sesshoumaru either, but as soon as she left his presence she desired him to be there.  
Kagome was so distracted by her thoughts that when she stepped out of the elevator she was tackled by Sesshoumaru, however she practiced one of Taku's self-defense moves and tumbled with ease until they stopped so she would sustain little injury. Sesshoumaru however ended up on top of her which in the move she was supposed to be. However her fever got increasingly worse suddenly. Her entire body got warm and she began to tremble feeling slightly woozy. Before she knew what she was doing though, she licked Sesshoumaru's neck causing him jump back suddenly from her with a furious expression on his face.

Kagome didn't move; she was shocked at herself, why would she _lick_ Sesshoumaru? She started sweating slightly and her body continued to tremble. She closed her eyes tightly trying to keep control. She felt wrong, not like herself. Her body was acting weird and she felt a desire building up inside of her but she couldn't name what it was. "Kiya!" She heard Sesshoumaru shout for Miss Kiya with a rage filled tone. Suddenly Miss Kiya was right beside her," Oh my Oh my! I did not think this would happen so soon! Oh my!" Kiya gently picked Kagome up and held her bridal style in her arms," I am very sorry Lord Sesshoumaru, I will take her to her room at once!" Kiya dashed to the stairwell that Kagome didn't know even existed and rushed Kagome to her room. She quickly started putting the restraints on Kagome's hands and feet. "Sorry Kagome but you'll have to be restrained in your bed for a while. We weren't expecting this to happen so soon!"

By this time Kagome's body ached with an unknown desire. Her body felt so hot and she fought against the restraints. Sango quickly rushed in, throwing on her white lab coat," What happened Kiya?" Kiya sighed a bit," She's in her first heat." Sango nearly tripped in shock from the statement, "Are you kidding me?! She barely just became a demon how can she be in heat so early?" Kagome began growling and moaning," Just make it stop, please!!" Kagome's breaths became pants and her heat progressed. "We can't Kagome, if we even touch you at this point we don't know what you would do since this is your first heat."  
Kagome screamed in desperation, "Please!!!" Sango started to approach Kagome but was held back by Kiya," We can't do anything for this Kagome; it's part of being a demon. We thought we had more time to prepare for this, but it seems we were wrong. Please just endure it. It will last for a month considering this is your first, please understand. Taku!" Kiya called Taku in and he was there instantly, his scent caused Kagome to growl and fight against her restraints more violently, she wanted him. He could make it all stop, she knew this. However, instead of sating her desire, he drugged her quickly.

She felt drowsy and eventually succumbed to sleep. After only an hour though, she was wide awake again and struggling against her restraints. Kiya stayed in the room with her, which even though at this point she could barely talk coherent sentences, she was grateful for her presence. Somewhere beyond the heat, she was terrified of herself. They had hooked up an IV to her arm to supply nutrients to her body since they could not feed her the way she was and she would not eat until it was over. Kiya would sometimes softly sing to her as well as cover some of the information for high school trying to help distract Kagome. Kagome did try to listen, but all she could hear was her heart pounding frantically in her chest and Kiya's voice in the background, not truly hearing the words.

-----------------------------------------------

"Sesshoumaru there has got to be _something_ we can do for her! This is torture!" Sango stared at her friend through the two-way mirror watching her struggle. It had been 3 weeks now since Kagome's first heat had started and she was becoming worried. They had taken some blood samples every now and then to keep an eye on her hormone levels. "Her hormones should have started to decrease by now but they're not, what if this leads to her becoming unstable?"

"Silence! You will respect this Sesshoumaru's decision. Her heat will pass, she can endure it. If she can't she will never be able to live with her family ever again." Sango's face grew angry; she quickly excused herself from the room, leaving only Sesshoumaru to watch Kagome.

Sesshoumaru himself felt foolish for even getting involved with her while she was in such a state, but the scent of her heat was very strong and it always pulled him to at least watch over her. He was very surprised when he had actually caught her scent and was almost over powered by it. The moment he had collided into her the scent hit him hard giving her a chance to utilize some of her training, but he knew if she got the upper hand things would get out of control, so he had had gotten on top of her. He was still trying to understand why he had paused for so long that it gave her enough time to lick him. That lick was almost all it took for him to give in to his body's desire and have sex with her, but he had more control than that.

He decided that since it had been her first heat was why the scent was over bearing to the point it even made it difficult for him to refuse her. For the next two days he had to confine himself to his room with one of the many female demons he would have sex with. After he thought he could handle being around the girl again, he went to go observe her only to still be able to faintly smell her heat in the observation room. Every time it became too much to would retire to his room where he would get pleasure from the female demon. It had been like this for 3 weeks and he didn't know if he himself could take much more of this girl's heat. He also didn't know why he put himself in almost the direct presence of the girl. It had to be that it was his instincts telling him to take her since it was her first, that's the only valid reason.

He heard a small whimper come from her mouth and he quickly left and headed to his room on the top floor where his company would be expecting him soon. The elevator ride was short enough and as he knew, the woman was waiting for him right at the elevator door to his room. "I was wondering when you would come," she whispered seductively to him. He grabbed her suddenly and forcefully kissed her before throwing her onto the floor and stripping his clothes.


	5. Chapter 5

**~ As usual, please review and visit my Inuyasha RPG forum (remove spaces from URL) f a n f i c t i o n . n e t /myforums/RageSugar/1127791/**

~ Chapter 5 ~

Sango was relieved that in the 4th week of Kagome's heat that her hormones had gone completely back to normal. However for safety they decided to keep her restrained for an extra week to monitor her and make sure everything was fine. "Sango," Kagome whined," Please scratch my nose, it itches so badly!" Sango laughed lightly and did Kagome's request earning her an almost soft purring noise. "Sorry to have to keep you like this Kagome. Tomorrow we are going to remove the restraints. Sesshoumaru says you are just going to start Kiya's classes instead of returning to physical training giving you a bit more time to let your body calm down. Oh yeah and don't worry I'll keep Miroku away from you. You know he would only take advantage of this so he could get sex, hah!"

Kagome remembered Miroku trying to seduce her after her heat had passed. He had used the intercom system to serenade her with the worst songs possible. Luckily he was given paperwork duty instead of Sango. Sango started to brush Kagome's hair gently trying to get out all the tangles," At least you are a demon. If I had lain in bed for over a month I would have smelt terrible!" "I still plan on taking a _long_ bubble bath after this though!" Kagome smile to herself already getting excited about being in a nice tub filled with fragrant soaps and bubbles.

The next morning Sango excitedly released Kagome from her restraints and getting a bear hug from her. "Bath time!" Kagome squealed as she ran into the bathroom and started filling the tub. She only had an hour before her classes so she wanted to be fresh and clean and relaxed. Kiya was going to explain more things on female heat before continuing onto the advanced lessons.

After Kagome's time was up for her bath, she quickly dressed into fresh clothes, which were the provided white pajama pants and tops, but they were very comfy. Sango escorted her to the classroom and left as soon as Kagome was safely in the room with Kiya. "Ah Kagome! I am so glad to see you! I felt so awful leaving you tied like that!" "Its fine, you said you were going to explain a few things today about that," Kagome said as she pulled out her chair and sat down at her desk. "Ah yes! Well, I want to apologize for putting you in that position to begin with. None of us had expected it to happen so soon, we were estimating it would be about a year before something like that would happen since you had just become a demon. However, that was only your first heat and they are usually the worst of them all since they are the longest lasting one. Usually the first heat lasts for about a month's time because it's announcing your body is ready to all the males. However, we couldn't just let you have sex with any male because as you used to be human more than likely you would feel a great amount of regret afterwards."

"Usually most female demons lose their virginity with their first heat, those who do not the second heat will be much the same with the intensity but not as long as the first. The heats you will go through until you do lose your virginity will always be this way. They should only last for about a week though, so during that time you will have to come to us if you wish to remain a virgin." "Why would I have to come here? Couldn't I just wait out the heat at home?" Kagome was sure her mother could restrain her for a week if it was needed. "No unfortunately. If your family releases you too early it could cause a complex situation. It would be easier for you to come to us where we can monitor you safely and male demons will not intrude on your family if they notice your scent. Believe me my dear, I would love to let your family keep you in control, and even if that worked, the male demons seeking out your heat scent would find you and they could hurt your family."

Kagome hadn't really thought about the possibility of men seeking her out, but from one of the demon biology lessons she learned male demons don't really care who the female is when she's in heat when they are seeking easy pleasure. Kagome got another thought though and blushed furiously for even wanting to mention it," What about masturbation? Would that shorten the heat?" Miss Kiya's eyes grew wide as she almost fell over giggling, "Why Kagome I never knew you were so perverted! I'm teasing! It wouldn't help; in fact it would only make it worse." Kagome's blush flared up more as Kiya teased her.  
And so Kagome's next few weeks were filled with more information on her previous subjects. After Kiya's lessons her human tutor Mrs. Kambi would come into the room and cover the information needed to go back to school without repeating a grade. These lessons continued for about a month before Kiya finally announced that Kagome would go back to training with Taku. "Why only Taku?" Kagome thought she would have her training spilt like before. "Well, Taku is fully capable of doing both training, Sesshoumaru will be busy with his business since he's been so busy helping us here."

Kagome felt a little disappointed and she couldn't understand why. She had hated him since she first met him so why would she care if he showed up to train her? Besides she liked Taku, he was attractive and funny. Kagome nodded to herself believing it was indeed most correct for Sesshoumaru to stay away from her.

The last month she was there she trained everyday with Taku as well as studied with her human tutor. When she had been informed that she could see her family soon she couldn't contain her excitement. They said that the last week she was going to be staying there her family could come visit her for a day. As the days grew closer to her family's visiting day Kagome found it harder to concentrate, "Sango what if they are disgusted by what I am now? Shouldn't I keep it a secret from them too?" Sango shook her head as she played with Kagome's hair, "Kagome they need to know. You are still you. Even if you hide it, I'm sure they would notice that you stopped aging as well as many other new things about you. Besides, Kiya already spoke to them a little bit about what's actually happened to you. In truth Kiya has been tutoring your family as well by giving them books to read so that they can understand you better once you go home." Kagome let out a small sigh," Yeah you're right."

Kagome couldn't decide whether she was excited or nervous, more than likely she was both. Her family was coming to see her today after many long months of tests and training. She had missed them so much, but now that they were going to see her, she didn't know what to talk to them about. She was also scared that they would reject what she had become, a demon. Sango squeezed her hand, letting her know that she was there for her. Miroku was behind the two-way mirror also becoming anxious.

The sound of the metal door opening made Kagome's heart jump, she wasn't sure if she was ready for this. The first person to enter was her younger brother Sota. Sota was only a few years younger than her and was always so happy to be around her, even if she did annoy him. He poked his head in first, his short black hair slightly messy and his eyes searched hers. It only took 5 seconds for him to rush towards her and give her a hard, long hug. "Kagome!" She could smell his tears as he began crying into her chest hanging on tightly as if she would disappear.

The next person to enter the room was her grandfather. He was a very short, but cute old man she always thought, but right now he looked older than his actual age. It seemed the stress of her being away from home affect his health. His eyes were beginning to fill with tears as well, but she knew he'd never shed them because he had to be the strong man of the family. And finally Kagome's mother came into the room. Her mother had lost weight and seemed very tired. Her black hair which was usually always done was messy thrown into a pony tail. Her mother's face showed signs of sleeplessness. Soon Kagome's entire family was surrounding her and hugging her, and she couldn't hold back her tears of relief. They were here, she was holding them, and she had missed them all so much!

After a few minutes Sango excuse herself after Kagome's family had calmed down. Kagome still held her brother to her since he refused to let her go and she was reluctant to be away from him. "Kagome we've missed you so much! We would have called or sent letters, but we were told for your safety your location had to be kept secret," Kagome's mother had to keep wiping tears from her eyes as she spoke. "You look very well though, I'm so happy you're alright. We never gave up hope that you were alive. We got so angry when the police told us there was nothing more they could do to find you after 3 months." Kagome could only nod knowing right now everyone in the room needed to speak more than her.

"I, we, heard that the man who took you away did horrible experiments on you that made you into a demon, but you look perfectly normal. You seem more like you've just grown up." Kagome's mother stroked Kagome's cheek softly as if trying to find the smallest changes in her appearance. "Actually, I'm wearing a ring right now that makes me look… human. Before I take it off, can you promise not to… freak?" Kagome was getting more nervous as she mentioned the ring. Her mother simply nodded and gave a stern look to her grandfather as a warning for him to behave rationally, which was a lot to ask.  
Kagome removed her arm from around her brother's body and gently pulled the illusion ring from her finger. She did it slowly, waiting for the reaction she would get. When the ring was fully off her finger she grasped it tightly in her hands and looked down into her lap, waiting and expecting the sounds of disgust. She didn't hear anything at all, everyone in the room was silent and she knew that they could see what she was now because her long black hair was now pure white. The silence was killing her," Please say something, anything…" Kagome's mother gently stroked Kagome's cheek," You will always be my baby, demon or human." Kagome's eyes over flowed with tears and she hugged her mom, carefully, so that she wouldn't crush her. Kagome's grandfather simply nodded and Sota resumed clinging to her.  
"You'll be home soon and we can go through everything together," Kagome's mother wiped away her tears and smiled energetically at her family. They spent the rest of the day catching up in each other's lives as well as the changes the family would have to adjust to now. Kagome would have to return here every once in a while for check ups. They said it would be a few years before she could become fully independent without a worry of losing her control. No one mentioned the negative sides to Kagome's change, but they knew they existed, and they had accepted them.

"Are you ready Kagome?" Sango held a small backpack up for Kagome to grab as she walked out of the room she had lived in for the last few months. "I'm not sure." Sango laughed lightly," Well, school won't start for a few days, I'm sure that will be enough time for you to adjust. The school you're going to is co-educational for humans and demons, so you'll get all the classes you need. Oh that reminds me," Sango slipped a piece of paper into Kagome's shirt pretending like she was checking her vitals. "This has my phone number, I'll try to find out more information for you about everything," she whispered as quietly as she could.

Kagome smiled once they reached the elevator," I'm getting so excited! I'll get to see all my friends!" "Lower your voice." Kagome nearly fell as she spun around to face Sesshoumaru, leave it to him to ruin her good mood. She bowed of course before she turned back to the elevator. Once the elevator doors opened, only Kagome and Sesshoumaru entered. "Sango aren't you coming down with me?" Sango smiled sadly at Kagome." No I'm stuck up here with tons of work; Lord Sesshoumaru is going to accompany you to your house." Kagome tried very hard to keep her face passive, but she knew that he could tell she was pissed. Why? Because for once, the asshole smiled. "Well you seem to be in a good mood Lord Sesshoumaru," Kagome stated since they were now stuck going down alone in the elevator. She hated silence and she knew he loved it, so it was one way to get revenge.

"Of course, you are leaving and I will no longer be bothered to deal with you. Would this not make anyone happy?" Kagome kept her temper in check; this had to be one final test. He was seeing if she could make it down the elevator and not snap. "That makes me happy too, Lord Sesshoumaru." Kagome visibly flinched every time she said his name now. One of the harder lessons he taught her was his name and in a very painful way that was sure to have scarred her for life. The rest of the elevator ride was in complete silence. Once they got to the garage level of the building Kagome took a deep breath when the doors opened.

The air caused her to immediately choke and cough, "God what is that smell?" "That is the smell of pollutants in the air caused by motor vehicles and chemical plants." Kagome covered her nose trying desperately not to breathe in the fumes. "That is not going to help in any way, put your hands down, you look like a fool holding them up to your face in such a way," Sesshoumaru demanded. Kagome complied simply because she really didn't want to give him a reason to lock her up again for more training. He led her to a very expensive looking car; she had never been good with identifying what make or model, only how expensive they looked. She heard him turn off the alarm system and the automatic car locks releasing. She jumped into the front passenger seat as Sesshoumaru got into the driver side. She slid her back pack into her lap, she only had a few things in there, mostly clothes they had given her to wear while she had stayed there and the books she had studied with.

Sesshoumaru started the car without a word or even asking her where she lived, he probably already knew since he apparently knew everything. "I know this is going to annoy you with me asking these questions again, but I feel I deserve to know since I am deeply involved in this. Why did Aikawa want to make a full-blooded demon? What kind of demon am I? Can you at least answer those?" Kagome peeked at Sesshoumaru from the corner of her eye gauging his reaction. She saw no facial reaction at all, but she knew he was annoyed. "You may be involved, but these are things you do not need to know." She wanted to push him, she wanted to say '_Maybe you just say that because you also don't know,_' but she knew that would be a big mistake if she did. She could only hope that Sango could give her answers, and soon.

It wasn't a very long drive to her house. Her house was actually next to her family's shrine. Talk about the irony, here she was now a demon living on sacred grounds. The drive with Sesshoumaru was becoming more unbearable the longer she was with him; she really hated silence at times. Something about him fired her up and wanted to make him do something, anything that would cause a display of emotion on his face. Instead she went back to trying to start some small talk, "Can you tell me a bit more about my school? How strict are the teachers?" She didn't actually care about it really; she had already spoken to Kiya on various things about her new school. "Your school is a private school that my company will be paying for until you graduate since all demon schools are private for protection. The teachers will be stricter than Kiya. Now stop with these meaningless questions," Sesshoumaru glared at her for a spilt second before turning his attention back to the road.

She knew that he was paying for her school, but she wanted to know why. He wasn't a nice guy like that; maybe it was because the school would keep an eye on her. The annoying feeling she got from him increased. He was always holding back information from her on the most important things! Somehow being released out into the real world again felt more like a trial session to him, just more tests. Maybe to Sesshoumaru she was nothing more than an interesting specimen just like Aikawa. She was also never informed about the other girls besides that 6 of them had died. Was Aikawa still alive? They way he was referred to it seemed he was. Maybe she was just being paranoid, she did tend to over think at times and always made things complicated in the end. Just right she was going to grasp at every once of patience she had and wait for Sango to contact her.

Before Kagome realized, the car had stopped and she was now in front of her house. She looked through the window up the high stone steps and excitement built up inside her. She quickly opened the door and jumped out of the car and nearly ran up the steps, but she had to be calm. She paused for a moment before running as slow as she could, which was still faster than a normal human, but no one would really notice. The area around the shrine smelt wonderful compared to the rest of the outside, the shrine had many flowering trees which helped reduce the smell of smog. Sesshoumaru of course walked up the steps taking his time and annoying Kagome all the more. When she got to the top of the steps her family was already waiting. Sota of course ran right into her hugging her waist tightly while her mother only gave a warm gentle hug. Kagome's grandfather nodded, holding back the moist tears in his eyes.

"I'm home!" Kagome exclaimed happily. Sesshoumaru just nodded to her family before going back down to the car, before he got there though Kagome shouted a loud thank you.

------------------------------

Sesshoumaru was surprised by Kagome's thanks. She had been nothing but a pain since she had woken up. She was very interesting to him, the way her personality seemed to fluctuate between so many extremes. He thought at first they were mood swings due to her sudden physical change and that she had been affected mentally, but his medical advisors said she was perfectly fine. Maybe he needed to fire them since they obviously no longer know what they are talking about. He drove back to the building where they had contained Kagome. It was actually his building, he used it for various things, and the current use of one of its floors was research.

He wasted no time once he reached his destination and quickly got to the location he needed to be. When the elevator doors opened, the scent of Kagome still lingered since she had just been here only a while ago. The scent was very unique; it smelt of a full-blooded demon with only a mild hint of a human trait that you had to be searching for to know it was even there. Her natural smell beyond race itself was calming; it smelt like fresh rain that had only moistened the earth, cleansing the ground. She also of course smelt of her soaps she had loved to use, she thankfully had switched to a lighter smelling product since the ones she had first used were over powering. He went down the long white hallway to one of the many doors that she had never even set foot in. He opened the door into another white room filled with various computers, testing equipment, and desks filled with only a handful of people working.

They all quickly bowed to him before returning to their duties knowing he preferred they got as much work done as possible since they were already so behind. He approached a secluded desk in the back where he found Miroku looking intensely at a few papers," This can't be right." "What cannot be right Monk?" "You know I really wish you wouldn't call me that, my ancestors may have been monks but I'm surely not one," Miroku said plainly, not really showing much respect because he was one of the few who get away with it, he had known Sesshoumaru since he was born. "You still hold the powers of the monk in your blood, therefore, you are one," Sesshoumaru stated as she sat in front of Miroku's desk. "Well, I know you're not here for a lunch date so I'll get to the point. She needs to know. I still can't believe you let her out of here when you know she's still in danger!" Miroku's violet eyes grew intense as he stared at Sesshoumaru.

"She does not need to know anything. The more she informed about, the more she will seek information. She will be safer this way," Sesshoumaru grabbed one of the many papers piling the desk lightly reading it. "You still do not even know why she was not also label a failure like the others." Miroku bowed his head," I know that, we are doing as you've asked and we have agents observing her trying to see what differences there are. Sango is going through Kagome's family tree right now too; to see how far back she can trace it. Maybe there was some other cellular mutation we didn't see. We don't have any of her human blood from before the change so we have nothing to compare to." Miroku rubbed his eyes, feeling tired from not getting a good night's sleep in so long.

"I have a theory though, what if Aikawa already knew about Kagome? The way the kidnappings were, it doesn't make much sense for a mad scientist. I know we already discussed the reasoning as that they all had similar traits, but maybe that was because they were similar to her. Why else would he place the electrodes in the other girl's brains and not Kagome's? It seemed as if he knew they would be violent so he tamed the, but Kagome was only exposed to the chemicals. There is something very important we are missing, but I can't find it!" Miroku smacked his head down in his desk, groaning from the frustration he felt. "That is a very interesting theory Miroku; I want you to go through everything involving Aikawa. I want to everything about him down to how often he shits everyday. You have permission to use physical persuasion when you interrogate him," Sesshoumaru stood up, almost wanting to smile at the pained expression of Miroku's from hearing his new assignment.

Sesshoumaru left the room and went a few more doors down in the hallway into a very dark room. The room looked much like a very old library, stacks and shelves of books everywhere. There was only one desk in the middle of the room and a small lamp that was lit was the only source of light. "You will ruin your eyesight reading in the dark like this Sango," Sesshoumaru announced as he turned on the ceiling light. Sango faked a hissing sound before she laughed," It keeps Miroku from bothering me, he'll think I'm not in here if they lights are off." Sesshoumaru sat quietly in front of her before nodding at her; he knew that she already knew exactly what he wanted to hear. "I've actually finished Kagome's family tree, only took me three days without sleep to do it though, a new record if you ask me. I went back as far as I could humanly go; humanly being the keyword here. Kagome's family tree is basically tied to the shrine she lives in, before that all I could find were random letters mentioning the shrine's founders. Kagome is very special, a descendant of a very strong spiritual family. I wouldn't be surprised if she could have been a miko. Everything else about her family's history is very normal though, until I found this legend," Sango gently lift up and very old scroll that looked as if it would turn to dust at any given moment.

"You were alive during this time, so you probably know this legend more than me. It was mentioned to me once as a bed time story from my father, but I didn't think much about it till I read the history on the shrine. Apparently one of Kagome's ancestors was a protector of the Shikon no Tama, one of the most powerful object in the world. Her ancestor that protected the jewel was killed by her lover and the villages burned her body and the jewel and spread the ashes around the shrine. I know there is more to the legend than just this, but what I didn't know was there is a side story. Apparently a demon witch place a curse on the dust before it was spread, the curse was said to eventually allow the revival of the host and the jewel. I don't know what the meaning of revival could mean, but maybe it meant to be reborn into the world. I think Kagome may be," "Stop. Legends of humans are always incorrect. Being a descendant of a miko who protected the Shikon no Tama has nothing to do with why she was selected. If her family tree only goes a far back as that, then we can assume she was nothing more than an average human. Go back further, if you have to, go into demon legends," Sesshoumaru left Sango flabbergasted as his sudden demand. He left lights on even though she asked him to turn them off. He was irritated at her lack of understanding of exactly what he needs to know. He had to find out what had made Kagome special to Aikawa where he would not tamper with her mind. If he was trying to wake the ancestral blood that flows in her, did that mean Aikawa wanted something from that ancestor?


	6. Chapter 6

**~ As usual, please review and visit my Inuyasha RPG forum (remove spaces from URL) f a n f i c t i o n . n e t /myforums/RageSugar/1127791/**

~ Chapter 6 ~

It was Kagome's first day of school and she was nervous, so nervous that she couldn't even eat. She was currently walking to her school, it was actually not too far from where she lived, and she would have taken her bike if she hadn't accidentally damaged it when she had tried to do tricks on it. She learned the hard way not to jump up and down on a bike when you're a demon, you'll destroy the frame. So now she would have to walk to school, she didn't mind too much though since being a demon meant better stamina. She knew when she was getting closer to the school; she could smell the many demons that attended as well as the humans. She became more nervous, keeping her head down as she entered the school. She could hear the whispers concerning her from all the students as they watched her enter the building. Right now she wished she couldn't hear them because so far the comments were exactly about making friends.

She quickly went to grab her schedule from the school's office since Kiya had set up all the classes for her. The demon receptionist smiled widely at her and wished her a good first day, reminding her to come back with her schedule signed by the teachers. Kagome went to the next room over and got all her books and locker assignment as well and a small map of the school grounds to help her. Kagome didn't find the need for the locker since she could easily just carry all her books, but she placed half of her book inside anyway to make her appear more human. It seemed that the demon and human classes were held apart from each other so she would have to run across the campus in order to reach her other classes. She sighed deeply as she found her first class, History. Not only did she not really care for the subject, but having it first thing in the morning was worse. Many of the students were already at the desks they wanted chatting amongst themselves and catching up with friends after their break. Kagome gave the teacher her schedule to sign and was directed to pick any seat for now.

Her history class hadn't been too bad; her tutor had already covered most of the information, so she felt confident to at least pass the first half of the semester. She didn't really talk to anyone in that class, but she did get a few stares. One of the people who seemed to always be staring was a boy with long black hair and brown eyes. She couldn't really separate the smells of everyone in the classroom yet, but she could smell that she wasn't the only demon in the room. It unnerved her a bit feeling him stare at her like that, maybe he was a demon and he knew she was too. The rest of her classes were much the same as her first. She had English next, then math, lunch, then chemistry. Those were all her human classes, her demon classes were demon history which took up two human class periods, and physical education which was also two human class periods. Unfortunately for her, the boy who had been staring at her had almost the exact same classes as her. Two of her human classes and both of her demon classes and he would not stop staring!

Kagome had enough during her last class; they were only doing introductions today since they had to get gym clothes so she decided to use this time to find out what his problem was. She slowly approached him, keeping her body straight and her eyes narrowed. He tried to pretend that he didn't notice her coming his way and quickly looked at the ground. When she finally reached him she was ready to punch him," Why the hell do you keep staring at me?" She kept her voice low, even though she knew most could hear her. He kept his eyes down," I-I don't know what kind of demon you are, so I was curious." Kagome's eyes turned to slits, this could be a problem. She couldn't give him an answer since she herself didn't know," Mind your own business," was all she said before she walked back to where she had been standing before, only now almost the entire class was staring at her.

"Ahem! Since we are on this subject we may as well get this out of the way. In this class you are required to remove all illusionary enchantments. People have cheated before in these lessons by using these illusions to mislead others while combat training, we believe a fair fight is the most correct way to learn, it is also to make you more aware that you are not the only demon in this class," the teacher said loudly giving an intimidating stare so that no one would question him. Everyone quickly took off various objects, earrings, necklaces, bracelets, and rings. Kagome reluctantly removed her own ring and kept her eyes squeezed shut as she did so. How would they react to her? She knew she looked somewhat similar to Sesshoumaru, but what if these demons were scary looking? She already felt them staring, so she took a deep breath, held her head high, and opened her eyes.

She wanted to run and hide, she had been right about some being scary looking. And now she couldn't really tell who was who anymore, she couldn't even identify the teacher! Her pulse quickened and she felt like her heart was going to explode. She glanced over everyone, trying to appear calm even though they too could probably hear her erratic heart. Some looked more human than others, similar to herself only with different markings, hair and eye color, and even body parts. One boy with long brown hair that was pulled back into a pony tail had a tail! Some of the other demons were more grotesque. One had skin that looked like it was dripping off its body; some had faces that were deformed looking. Another deep breath to make sure she was, in fact, breathing correctly and she continued to look around. The boy that had been staring at her was easy enough to identify. He had never moved from his location like the others and he kept his eyes on the ground, only his eyes were filled with anger. Why would he be the angry one? That's when she heard their whispers," Why the hell would they let a half-demon in our class? He won't be able to stand a chance against us." "Ugh he smells so disgusting!" "Wonder how long it will take to make him drop out of the class?"

Kagome was severely pissed about their whispers, she was like him, and she wasn't a true demon. This felt worse than normal high school because here he was the lowest ranked, which gave them every right to do as they pleased to do. Kagome clenched her fists and growled lowly, it caused everyone to immediately go silent," Who cares if he's a half-demon, stop whispering about him like he can't hear you." Her eyes scanned the class carefully, waiting for one of them to attack her for being out of line and going against the ranks, but everyone looked away from her, but kept their bodies angled in her direction. "Alright, pay attention we're going to start discussing what we expect out of you…" The teacher trailed on going over their class ideals, the rules and so on. Kagome crossed her arms, slightly confused about what just happened. Surely she was the same rank as the other boy since she hadn't always been a demon, so why did they just listen to her? "I'm not going to thank you," the boy whispered. When the hell had he gotten so close to her? "I don't expect you to," she replied. He stayed near her the entire class while the teachers talked. She didn't really mind too much since he was the only person to come this close to her since she took off her ring.

Once the class ended, everyone placed their illusions back on and left for the day. Kagome decided to lag behind, she really didn't want to have to deal with the questions she could see burning in their eyes. Only the boy stayed behind with her," Uhm, why are you here?" She sounded like a complete moron to herself, maybe he was hiding out from the others too. "Are you some kind of idiot?" His question almost made her fall over, disturbing the rhythm of her steps. "Excuse me?! Who the hell are you calling an idiot?!" She faced him feeling her anger increase. "I'm calling you an idiot, idiot! How can you be so stupid and defend me? If its pity 'cause I'm a half-demon, just keep it to yourself!" Oh, he was getting on her nerves," Well excuse me! I'm not like the rest of the demons here either so I felt like I had to say something!" His brown eyes became hard as he glared at her," I'll say you're not like the rest of them, why the hell would someone of your rank be in this school? Shouldn't you be going to the exclusive ones?!" "I have no idea what the hell you are talking about, aren't I the same rank as you?!"

His face suddenly changed from anger to complete and utter confusion," What the hell? You're not a half-demon so why the hell do you think that?" "Huh? Ugh I'm so confused!" Kagome sat on the floor frustrated while the boy just kept staring at her like she was an idiot. She better cover this up fast or else who knew what could happen. "It's… complicated. I'm not like a normal demon, or maybe even a half-demon. I don't really know what I am." The boy walked over to her then sat down next to her," Inuyasha." "What?" "That's my name idiot!" Kagome's cheeks flushed, now feeling like the idiot he saw her for, "I'm Kagome."

Inuyasha never really asked her what exactly she meant by her story being complicated and she was grateful for it. She considered him one of her first high school friends since her change, even though he told her not to tell any of the other demons that. She still hadn't heard anything from Sango and she was beginning to wonder if she should call her first. It had been about 3 weeks since she had officially left the care of Sango and Miroku. She missed them and wished that she was at least allowed to hang out with them out of their job. "What are ya sighing for?" Leave it to Inuyasha to be observant at the worst times. "It goes along with my complicated story, so don't worry," Kagome stared ahead blankly. They were hanging out after school at one of the nearby parks, it became a routine between them and she actually enjoyed it for the most part, even their little arguments. "You know, you can tell me, unless you want to keep it some kind of big conspiracy theory," Inuyasha of course followed that with the Twilight Zone theme song making Kagome smile.

"How old are you Inuyasha?" Kagome already knew most demons that appeared to be in high school were actually centuries old. "I'll round it to about 500 or so years now. I'm still pretty young, why?" "Would you believe me if I told you that I was only 16 years old?" Inuyasha didn't waste one second before he was laughing hysterically. She took that as he sure as hell wouldn't believe her. "Great joke, you look 16 Kagome, but I'm sure you're really about the same age as me." Kagome grew a bit sad, why would he believe her? She really wished she could tell someone other than her family the truth, but she had been told not to for her protection. "Sorry, I was just kidding. Anyway, I need to head home before my mom starts to worry, I'll see you later," Kagome waved before she headed home, leaving a confused Inuyasha behind her. She was being very stupid, she knew that she couldn't tell anyone about what had happened to her because who knew what their reaction would be.

Kagome's new cell phone vibrated in her pocket, quickly catching her attention. Her mother had gotten it for her as a new 'safety measure' incase something happened. She looked at the number displaying on the small screen and saw that it was Sango who was calling. She quickly flipped the phone open, could this be the call that would give her all the answers? "Kagome, where are you?" "I'm on my way home, what's wrong, you sound a bit anxious." "Listen to me very carefully Kagome and act normal got it?" "Hn." "Aikawa and the other girls are no longer in our custody, someone helped them escape." Kagome's heart felt like he had just stopped but she somehow maintained a normal appearance as if she was only having a normal phone call. "Miroku is coming to pick you up at your house, so when you get there, pack only what you need and get back to the lab as soon as you can. I have to go now, everything's crazy over here!" The phone went dead and so did Kagome's expression.

There were two things going on in Kagome's mind. One, Aikawa was loose again and would probably come after her; two, part of her wanted to let him find her. She was stronger now and stood a chance against him since he was a human. The issue would be the girls; she knew they would listen to him, just how they looked at him after he changed them proved that. She didn't think she could fight off the ten girls, and she didn't really want to hurt them either, they were victims too. Kagome's head was hurting by the time she reached her house, Miroku impatiently pacing at the bottom of the steps. "Kagome hurry we don't want to take any chances!" He shouted as he dragged her up the steps and into her home. Miroku actually did her packing for her for the most part, cramming her clothes and bathing supplies into one duffle bag. More than likely she would be missing a few things, undergarments, knowing Miroku when she actually went through the bag. She said her goodbyes to her family, assuring them she would be fine and home soon.

Miroku yet again dragged her, quickly getting her to the car and they sped off. "You'll find him again right?" Kagome was more scared of Aikawa finding more girls than she was for her own safety. "I-I can't say for sure. The place where he was being kept was destroyed," Miroku's face got hard suddenly," Sesshoumaru is keeping so much information to himself that's it's difficult to know what the hell is going on. I don't even know _how_ much he knows, but it's a lot more than me or Sango. In my opinion, it was almost as if they were waiting for you to be released before they went to free Aikawa."

The rest of the ride was in silence, Kagome was deep in thought while Miroku was fuming over Sesshoumaru's secrecy. Kagome had had enough of this bullshit that Sesshoumaru was giving to everyone. She didn't expect the asshole to really care much about her well being, but she thought she at least deserved to know everything where it involved her. It felt as if Sesshoumaru was using her in some sick game that only he knew about and everyone else were only pawns. She would get answers from him, even if it meant giving him a reason to kill her.

Miroku led Kagome into the building and they went into the elevator and waiting to get to floor containing the lab. "Miroku, what floor is Sesshoumaru on right now?" "Hm? He should be in his study on the lab's floor." The elevator doors smoothly opened and before Miroku had any idea what was going on, Kagome dashed out and headed for the far end of the long hallway. Her eyesight was good enough to see it was the only door not labeled, meaning, Sesshoumaru's study. She flew past the frantic workers, causing their papers the violently fly about. It only took her a few seconds to reach the door and she stopped suddenly right in front of it. If she broke down the door, then she couldn't privately beat the shit out of him. She opened the door and swiftly stepped in, then locked it behind her with one of the chairs nearby.  
He was glaring at her from his desk, his amber eyes felt like they would burn her if they didn't hold such a cold look. She wasted no time, knowing that if she gave him any time he would have the upper hand. She charged towards him and leapt over his desk and landed behind the chair he was sitting in, she jabbed her hand into the back of the chair, expecting to go through and injure him. Sesshoumaru though had easily avoided her and had gotten out of the chair before she had even landed. "Insolent wench! You dare attack this Sesshoumaru?" He had her pinned to the wall in seconds, holding her up by the throat, dangling in the air. She clawed at his strong hands, feeling them tighten and cut off her air. This was not going how she planned; now she was in real trouble. Her world began to get fuzzy, but she was suddenly let go, causing her body to fall hard onto the floor.

Kagome grabbed his ankle and dug her claws into his flesh, earning a hard kick to her stomach. She coughed violently, curling up into a pathetic ball. "Did you really think you even had a chance?" Kagome panted and gasped from the pain of the kick," Who… knows," another violent cough," You… won't tell… me… anything." Kagome closed her eyes tightly, trying to keep her world from spinning so much. Sesshoumaru lifted her and threw her into one of the large cushioned chairs. He gripped her wrists harshly, holding them to the arms of the chair. "And why exactly should you know anything?" His question pissed her off, causing her eyes to snap open, despite the nausea it caused. "Because my life, every part of me, is involved in this! I don't care if the information will make me angry, sad, or even happy. I deserve to know!" Her chest hurt so badly, making it hard to breathe.

"Fine, I will tell you a few things you didn't know. You will never be able to produce offspring, ever. I doubt that any male; human, demon, or even half-demon; would ever even want to mate with you if they found out what you truly are. How is that, would you like to hear more? You will outlive your entire family, watch them grow older and die." The pain in Kagome's chest intensified, not from physical pain, but anguish. "But they gave me contraceptives you liar!" "It was to make you oblivious to the truth. They wanted to give you some pathetic hope." "You're lying!" She screamed, closing her eyes tightly. The pain in her chest only grew; they were liars, all of them. She felt herself snap.

----------------------------------

Sesshoumaru was thrown back by a sudden force and into one of the far walls of the room. It hadn't affected him too much, but it had shocked him. He looked over at where Kagome had been and saw that she was now standing. She removed the illusion ring and threw it into a window, causing it to shatter from the hard impact. A strong gust blew in, causing her long white hair to fan out madly. She kept her head down, her long bangs covering her eyes, but he could feel the fury rolling off her. Her body was trembling; her fists clenched so hard that blood was dripping off her knuckles.

In an instant she was in front of him, staring at him with pure crimson eyes filled with rage. Her fist connected with his face, causing Sesshoumaru to press further into the damaged wall. Before she could strike again, he jumped to the side, then behind her, trying to grab hold of her arms. She jumped and put her feet against his chest, pushing him away with the force of her legs, throwing them both into the opposing walls. Sesshoumaru didn't want to get serious with her, knowing right now she wasn't in control of her body, but he may not have a choice. She turned to face him again, blood dripping down from a wound above her eyebrow. Before she could attack him, he tackled her and pinned her to the ground. She struggled against him, snarling and growling. He responded with his own growls, letting her know she was not going to win.

They were like this on the floor for quiet a bit, having their own staring contest. What Sesshoumaru didn't expect was her attempt at seduction. Her growls slowly changed their tone, sounding almost lustful. The shock affected his grip he held her with, giving her a chance to throw him off. Before he could regain control of her, she was standing with her back facing the open window. "None shall control me!" She yelled before leaping out of the window. He ran to the window, trying to see where she landed. He spotted her form jumping onto lower building tops heading toward a district that was busy with humans. "Shit!" She had a head start, but he would follow, he didn't need her going on a killing spree.


	7. Chapter 7

**~ As usual, please review and visit my Inuyasha RPG forum (remove spaces from URL) f a n f i c t i o n . n e t /myforums/RageSugar/1127791/**

~ Chapter 7 ~

Kagome woke up feeling like she had been run over by a car. Every part of her body ached and she could smell blood, hers and someone else's. She sat up slowly, the blood pounding in her head almost convincing her to stay down. She pressed her hands into the sand as she pushed herself up. "Sand?" She opened her eyes slowly and saw that she was at the beach. "A dream? I feel too shitty for this to be a dream." She felt someone approaching her very fast; she could only assume it was Sesshoumaru since she remembered fighting with him earlier. She tried to stand up so she could escape, but ended up just collapsing back into the sand. This was going to be the end for her; he was going to kill her. The upside to that would be at least she wouldn't be left searching for answers.

When he reached her, he was directly in front of her, glaring at her with dark eyes. She closed her eyes, waiting for him to attack her, when he didn't move for a while, she peeked open one of her eyes. "If you're going to kill me, go ahead, I won't fight back," she looked away from him, the ground becoming more interesting. "I will not ruin my honor by killing an opponent meaninglessly." He sat down next to her and sighed," You're lucky you didn't kill or attack anyone else." She didn't understand what he meant at all, and he apparently was going to explain something to her for once. "You lost control and your demon blood, your basic instinct, took over causing you to attack me and you ran when you got the chance, into the city." He stood up then and sighed again," So troublesome. We are heading back." He started to walk away soon after his statement and Kagome tried to follow, but yet again she collapsed. Her energy felt like it was at zero and could she could barely stay awake. Before she could attempt to stand again, she felt herself being picked up.

Sesshoumaru easily lifted her off the sand, and without a word began to head back towards the city lights. He easily traveled with her in his arms and soon Kagome could no longer stay conscious. He carried her all the way back to the lab, jumping atop buildings at a fast speed. He jumped through the destroyed window and walked out of the study, taking her to her room.

The next day, Kagome felt like she had a hangover. It felt just like the time she got too curious and drank some sake she found in the house and ended up drunk. Her head was throbbing and her intense senses made the smallest things produce a sharp pain in the back of her head. "You're awake! I was getting worried!" Sango quickly hugged Kagome before handing her some pain medication and bottled water. "Ugh, I feel terrible, like I was drinking all night." "Well, that's one thing you can compare to. I'm getting off topic, what the hell were you thinking!? You attacked Sesshoumaru! He could have easily killed you!" Sango's tone took on one that a mother would scold her child with, and it had the same affect too. "I-I'm sorry. I was just so frustrated and tired of this crap he's putting everyone through!" Kagome flinched from hearing her own loud voice echoing in the room. Sango shook her head and sighed," Maybe you should have waited when you first came because he might have been waiting to tell you! Now that you've fought he'll more than likely keep you completely in the dark." Sango took the bottled water from Kagome and set it down on the side table.

Kagome's memory flashed to her argument with Sesshoumaru, at least the parts she could remember. "Sango, can I really never have children?" Sango's body became instantly stiff, only confirming what she had been told. "I guess he told you that, but it's true. Remember when we said that you still had human blood, but we couldn't define you as a half-demon? Right now, it's almost as if you are your own species, so that would mean you are incapable of ever having children, with anyone. B-But don't worry too much! Miroku is working on seeing what he can do to help you! There is always hope, once we catch Aikawa we can always just get information out of him!" Sango laughed nervously and mumbled a few more things with scientific terms Kagome could never hope to understand. "So Aikawa is still gone?" The one person Kagome might have had a chance to pump for information was now missing.

As Sango was about to respond, Sesshoumaru stepped into the tiny room, giving her a look that clearly told her to leave. Sango sighed and smiled gently to Kagome before she walked out of the room and headed back to read through more scrolls. Kagome avoided looking at him, finding everything else in the room far more comfortable to stare at. He just stood there, staring at her, not saying a word. After a few unnerving minutes, she gave in to her urge to talk," Why are you just standing there?" "I'm waiting" "For?" "What would one say to a person they attacked for no reason?" Sesshoumaru's question caused Kagome to flush with anger. "There was a reason!" She was so mad right now and he was making her headache worse by just being in the same room. "Oh? And what would be this perfectly valid reason of yours?" Sesshoumaru arched one of his perfectly groomed eyebrows at her in a mocking way making her feel small and insignificant. "B-Because you aren't telling the whole truth! So I…" "So you planned to beat it out of this Sesshoumaru?" Kagome knew this conversation was getting into dangerous territory. He was right though, she had planned to beat the shit out of him.

She stayed silent, not sure how exactly to word the situation, so she said what she thought was right," I'm sorry." Kagome tried to swallow the lump in her throat, waiting for his response. What else could he want from her? "Apologizing will not be enough for your disrespect. You will work for this Sesshoumaru until he is satisfied you have learned the errors of your thinking processes." Kagome's mouth fell open and if it had not been so firmly attached to her skull, might have hit the floor. "Excuse me?" Maybe she heard wrong, she was still delusional that had to be it! She really needed to stop eating so much candy and junk food. "You will be this Sesshoumaru's servant." That's what she thought he said and hearing it again only made her more humiliated. "One of my maids will come to collect your things and help you carry them to one of the servant's rooms. You will be living there while working. She will also inform you of the duties you shall complete and the rules of my house."

Kagome could only nod numbly, thinking this had to be very bad. What the hell did she do to him exactly to deserve this?! Sesshoumaru left the room, leaving Kagome with her mouth still open.  
Kagome started packing what little things she had brought with her from the original reason she had come back here. As she suspected, she was missing her undergarments that Miroku had probably stolen. He could be such a pervert at times, she would tell Sango and that was sure to be an interesting fight between the two. She felt that they were attracted to each other, so she wanted to give them some reasons to see each other more since they always seemed so busy with working for Lord Asshole. Kagome started day dreaming as she was waiting for the maid to arrive. At first it started with comparing Sesshoumaru with various things, her most favorite was comparing his cold attitude to ice. This thought then led to an image of an ice skating ring only to make her explode with ideas from there. She pictured Lord Asshole ice skating in feminine clothes making a joke about icicles being stuck up his ass. She found a title she thought he really deserved, Lord Icicle Ass! She was laughing like a maniac, and that's how the maid first saw her.

Kagome's face turned red as she heard the maid clearing her voice trying to get her attention. Hopefully there weren't any demons who could read her thoughts right now or she would be in big trouble with Lord Ice Ass. "Hello Kagome, I'm Gyan, I'm sure you already know what I'm here for. Ah! I see you've already packed, how lovely!" Gyan tried grabbing for the small duffle bag, but Kagome beat her to it," It's my stuff, and I'm going to be a servant anyway, I may as well get used to it now." Gyan just smiled happily while Kagome sighed. Kagome obediently followed Gyan trying to think of some way to get out of this. She was a bit worried about what exactly Sesshoumaru would make her do, hopefully nothing perverted. More than likely he would completely ignore her existence, which she had no problem with because it meant dealing with him less. Oh how she wished she could just go back to school, be a normal girl. She wanted to complain about homework, go shopping with friends, crush on a guy and even fall in love. That wouldn't happen since she was now stuck in this damn building again.

Gyan led her up a few flight of stairs till they reached what she assumed was the top floor. The door opened to reveal a mildly large kitchen with a demon currently cooking something that smelt delicious. "Kagome, this is Lord Sesshoumaru's personal chef Tyan, he's my brother," Gyan waved to the man smiling and introduced Kagome to him. He looked very similar to Gyan, but there were many differences. Gyan was very small, about a foot shorter than Kagome. She had cotton candy pink hair and very tan skin. Gyan's eyes were a soft, light purple color, making her seem more like a flower fairy than a demon. Tyan had the same eye and skin color, only his hair was a darker color, almost like candy apple red and was taller than Kagome. "Nice to meet you Kagome, if you need any help with anything, you can ask me," Tyan said cheerfully before turning back to the cooking food. Before Kagome could reply, Gyan grabbed her hand and dragged her to a door to the side of the kitchen.

"Now this door leads to all the servant rooms, I'll think you'll like them, they are a fairly nice size and you get your own room. Sesshoumaru had the servants be roommates at one point, but all the dramatic fighting made him re-do the rooms," Gyan rambled as she continued to drag Kagome through the small hallway past a few open doors. "Uh, Gyan why would there be fighting?" "Oh! Well, there used to be a lot of female maids here and they would all end up fighting on who got to serve Lord Sesshoumaru, it got pretty nasty. Most of them are gone now." Kagome couldn't imagine why the hell anyone would fight over the right to serve the asshole, but maybe to them they liked guys who were dicks.

Gyan finally stopped at the 5th door on the left, pushing Kagome into the room. Gyan had been right, the rooms weren't as small as she imagined. It was large enough for a nice twin size bed, a desk and dresser. The only issue Kagome really had with the room was there was no private bathroom or a window of any kind. "I'm going to just give you a quick summary of the house rules while I show you around. Lord Sesshoumaru wants you to be ready by tomorrow so we don't have much time. Not to mention it'll be hard to explain things while he's actually home, so we'll take advantage while he's working." Kagome set her duffle bag on the small twin bed and went to follow Gyan, the fact that she would be living here for a while finally set in and she needed something to distract her. Gyan was a bubbly person, so hearing her talk so happily made her feel a bit more comfortable being in such strange surroundings.

Gyan led Kagome out of the room and a bit further down the hallway to doors that were labeled men and women," You probably noticed you don't have your own bathroom. We all share the bathrooms here, but don't leave your stuff lying around unless you want it trashed. There are three showers and only one large tub. The girls usually write down a tub schedule so everyone will get a chance to get a nice soak, so be mindful of that or you'll make enemies real fast." Gyan headed back towards to kitchen explaining that the doors must remain open if no one is inside. She also informed Kagome that the doors had nameplates on them so she should be able to find everyone's room easily enough, but that she shouldn't enter anyone's room without permission, even if they are out.

Gyan skipped over the kitchen explaining that only Tyan was allowed to cook for Sesshoumaru, but that if she wanted anything specific they could supply it for her within reason. She also explained that there was a cooking schedule that everyone set up so each night someone cooked, sharing the work. Gyan led Kagome out another door then, only this door was a swing door, much like what they had in restaurants. The door led to a beautiful dining room with lush red walls and white wall moldings. The chandelier glistened from the sunlight peeking from another room, making Kagome wish to see it with the lights on. In the middle was a large table that could easily seat ten people. It seemed the room was more for large gatherings than personal meals, who would want to sit alone eating at such a large table? Gyan had to drag Kagome from the room and into the huge living area.

"This is the living room and where Sesshoumaru usually eats is over there at the small coffee table. Don't even _think_ about trying to sneak watching TV on this flat screen either. If Lord Sesshoumaru catches you, you'll be scrubbing floors with toothpicks and washing dishes with eye droppers. You'll only be cleaning this room, but make sure everything is exactly as it was when you started, Lord Sesshoumaru will notice the slightest things, believe me, it's better if you know this now." Kagome's mind was overwhelmed, how could he know if something was out of place when there was hardly anything to the room. The walls were a pristine white and one whole wall was nothing but windows showing the city. The floors were a glossy light stained wood, making the room seem lighter from the reflection of the small ceiling lights. There was barely any furniture too. Against one of the walls was a large flat screen TV that appeared to just be floating off the ground. A little ways from the TV were modern black leather couches, more square than the usual fluffed couches she liked. The couch was set up in such a way that it circled a black coffee table that was on top of a white fur rug. The only comfortable looking things on the couches were some fuzzy white pillows, which were probably more for decoration.

The floor was raised a step as the divider of the living area to the rest of the house. Gyan went to one of the doors connected to the living room," This door is Lord Sesshoumaru's way in and out of his apartment, you are to never use this door unless he allows it. The door we use is the one you came through, the stairwell. Lord Sesshoumaru brings in business partners here often, so he doesn't want them to see us going in and out through the front door." Gyan went over to another door along the wall," This door goes into Lord Sesshoumaru's study, it's basically a library and office at the same time, so you'll be dusting a lot in there. I would take you in but we're running out of time." Gyan then walked towards the window wall and turned left down the small hallway. Kagome figured the apartment was on a corner of the building from the position of the windows. Gyan stopped in front of some elaborate doors looking like their design was from ancient times with the detailed carvings of large beasts. "This door leads to Lord Sesshoumaru's room. Lord Sesshoumaru assigns only one maid to take care of his room, that person is usually his personal maid that attends to everything and the only maid allowed to wander to house freely when there are guests over." Gyan looked around, seeming to check for any others that may listen in on their conversation. "Keep this a secret Kagome, but Lord Sesshoumaru does have women come over from time to time for pleasure, but they are not hookers, they are usually very powerful business women. If you encounter one of them be very careful what you do because they could easily get you into trouble. Also, no one is allowed to visit Lord Sesshoumaru's apartment unless he is here. So if one of them comes for a surprise visit, you have to send them away no matter what."  
"So I'm allowed the answer the door?" Kagome's head hurt a little trying to remember some of the absurd things she'd have to do. "Yep, you can answer the door if you feel like you can get the person to leave. Believe me; some of those women refuse to give up. A maid that used to work here ended up getting fired because she couldn't stop one of them from getting in and going into Lord Sesshoumaru's room. Apparently the woman was nude and covered in whip cream when he went in! It was so funny when he threw her out; she wasn't even allowed to get her clothes, so she had to leave the building naked! Ha!" Gyan seemed to be the kind of maid that loved to gossip, but Kagome didn't mind too much. From the restrictions she was hearing, what else could a maid do to amuse herself? Gyan looked at her watch and gasped before dragging Kagome back to her personal room.

"Okay, so I've already explained some of the rules, but sadly there are more. Lord Sesshoumaru is a very strict man, and I've already been told why you're here, so I feel like I need to cover some basic things with you. As a maid to the Lord of the West you are expected to be professional in everything you do. You will be given a uniform to wear and you must wear it even when Lord Sesshoumaru is out or the head maid will punish you. You'll meet her later… any way! There are not too many other maids here. There is me, Lita, and then Shizuka. Right now Shizuka is Lord Sesshoumaru's personal maid, so she's basically just one step down from the head maid, so if she tells you to do something, you'll have to do it. Then there is Tyan, Li, and Rustian. Tyan you already know cooks, but he also does the shopping chores and keeps the kitchen clean since he doesn't like people putting things in the wrong place. Li is more like just Lord Sesshoumaru's personal driver, so he's usually out all day on various errands. Rustian is like a secretary, so he will always have paperwork with him. He can be very grouchy, so don't talk to him unless you have to. Pretty much you're going to be bossed around left and right, sorry!" Gyan truly did look sorry, like she wished Kagome didn't have to listen to the others boss her around. "Now the head maid is Miss Banika, she usually only comes around every once in a while since she keeps an eye on Lord Sesshoumaru's other estates. She's probably stricter than Lord Sesshoumaru when it comes to certain things, so make sure you don't do anything stupid in front of her since she can punish you as well."

Gyan ran down more rules of the house from how to greet Sesshoumaru when he came home if you happened to be out in the apartment and other various things. Kagome had had enough training for her lifetime. First she had to be raised as a normal human girl, only to then have to learn how to be a female demon, and _now_ she had to learn how to be a maid! If there was anything beyond the word frustrating, Kagome would have used it. No wonder she wanted to beat the shit out of Sesshoumaru, it's the only logical way to relieve all the stress he's put her through and now she's causing her more! "Hey Gyan, what about school? I only just really started and I'm sure it will cause problems if I miss it." Kagome hoped this would give her the excuse to get out of the building, even if only for a few hours. Right now she felt numb to being Sesshoumaru's servant, but she knew by the time she actually had to work for the bastard, that more than likely she would think fighting him would be a good idea again.  
"From what I've been told, your school status has been changed to independent study. So you'll be getting assignments and such from the school, but you will have to complete them here on your own time. I'm sure Kiya will also help you if you need it!" Gyan smiled cheerfully, probably thinking this was good news to Kagome. Oh how wrong Gyan was if she truly thought that. This had to be Kagome's personal hell. Maybe she had been killed and had done something to anger whatever gods there were to place her in these situations. For the most part, she tried to be calm, understanding, and accepting; she couldn't take much more of this. "Am I allowed to leave the apartment on my own time?" "No. Sorry Kagome, but the only way for you to get out is if someone needs help with errands outside, which usually no one does," Gyan gave an apologetic look, seeming to also know what it was like to be locked away.

Gyan gently pushed Kagome to sit on the bed and she sat next to her," I can't say I know what you've been through, but please understand that Lord Sesshoumaru has his reasons. Even though it irrigates everyone around him, it's just better this way. You may not believe me when I say this, but Lord Sesshoumaru isn't that bad of a man. Anyway, let's go get your uniform and try it on! I promise it's not a French style, but very classy!" Gyan went to the dresser and began to toss out clothes towards Kagome.

---------------------------------

"Sesshoumaru are you insane?! Why the hell are you making Kagome your servant? I mean sure she was stupid and fought with you, but she has been a demon only for a few months!" Miroku was leaning over Sesshoumaru's desk, glaring at the Lord. The glare did not affect Sesshoumaru since he could easily kill the human. "If she is left to her own devices while she is back here who knows what foolish things she will try next. As long as she is in this Sesshoumaru's living quarters, she will always have someone around." "So you think Aikawa is going to come after her? Why don't you just tell her that instead of locking her away? I'm sure all this stress is going to break her. Her body may be stable, but her mental state is going to her worse the more you do these sort of things!

Miroku slumped down into a chair at the end of his rant. He knew nothing he could say would change Sesshoumaru's mind, but he wanted him to at least know that these actions were causing damage.  
"Her mental state has never been stable Monk. Instead of concerning yourself over her mind, maybe you should focus on the exact cause of all the distress," Sesshoumaru took a sip of the coffee in front of him, his irritation growing after finding it had grown cold. "I know, I know. This whole thing started with Aikawa. I didn't even get any information out of him from the interrogation, what makes you think I'll get any new information?" "You are going to assist the Slayer in her research," Sesshoumaru glared at Miroku, signaling the end of their conversation. Miroku gave a frustrated sigh before stomping away," Try to be a little... lenient with her." He knew he was asking a lot, by even just requesting anything it was too much basically.

Sesshoumaru slouched back into his chair after Miroku left. He was getting so tired of humans and their lack of emotional control. They could be such noisy creatures he wondered how he became so low to socialize with them. However, times had changed and demons were now nothing more than a myth along with unicorns and fairies. So now here he was stuck pretending to be human for outsiders of his company, how could he call himself a Lord with the way everything was now? He had this already bothering him before Aikawa and whoever his employer was decided to play scientist.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, trying to organize his messy thoughts while he could. He needed something to relieve his stress, and soon, or else someone innocent would end up hurt. He grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed a few numbers. It only rang once before he heard her voice," I was wondering when you would call Lord Sesshoumaru. Are you feeling lonely without me?" "Two days, nine o'clock, my place," was all Sesshoumaru said before hanging up on the woman. Sesshoumaru went back to staring at the words on his screen, trying to decipher some of Aikawa's notes since some of them were written in some kind of code.

------------------------------------

Kagome didn't mind the uniform as much as she thought she would. It was a black medium length pleated skirt that ended right above her knees and a simple black button up shirt. The uniform had various lengths depending on the occasion and weather, not like the weather would be important seeing as she was stuck in this place. Gyan had rushed through more training with her too. How to serve tea, greet guests and so on. Gyan however said that since she was new mistakes would be fine since Gyan would help her as much as she could to cover them up. Even though Gyan seemed so happy, she felt that Gyan also felt some pity for her. Kagome hated having people feel that towards her. She was going to endure it all, even if in the end it literally killed her. She had always been this way, stubborn to death.  
Even though she didn't act like it, she was a proud person. She had lost some of her old self when she had changed, but not permanently. If she ever wanted to survive she had to fight with all she had, even if it meant scrubbing the toilets. "Ugh! Of course I would get bathroom cleaning duty!" Kagome was stuck with the most disgusting of work of course; she should have seen it coming though. Sometimes she could be so naïve and gullible. When Shizuka had come back from some errands, she smiled sweetly and pretended as if they would be best friends. That lasted until she gave Kagome her list of duties, all of which were the worst. Shizuka was very pretty though, human illusion and demon form. Her human form was a tall beauty with dark brown hair and brown eyes. Her demon form was elegant to say the least. Her hair was a lilac color and her eyes were a deep amethyst color. Her skin was a nice medium color, not pale and not tan. Gyan told her that Shizuka was a nature demon, specifically a flower nature demon, which explained why the flowers never wilted in the apartment.

Kagome met Lita as she was scrubbing the tub. Lita was very young looking, maybe about 12 years old. She was very sweet and cute though, matching her childlike form. Lita as a demon had light skin, but wasn't very pale. Her hair was a cute baby blue and so were her eyes. Lita was apparently only a part-time maid at the apartment, her job was mostly over at some other building of Sesshoumaru's. She explained that she mostly came over on the head maid's orders to check the state of the apartment and report back since she was the head maid's daughter. Lita, however, already let Kagome know she wasn't anything like her mother. She wanted to be friends with Kagome she had told her and felt she needed to clear it up that she wasn't evil and mean.

"Ugh! If things continue this way I really do think I'll be better off being killed by Sesshoumaru!" Kagome was finally done cleaning the bathroom after 5 hours, when was the last time anyone cleaned it? After this she had to help the others with their errands around the house since Sesshoumaru would be arriving soon. She had been told he would arrive around 8 o'clock. In the two days she had been here, she hadn't seen Sesshoumaru at all. Gyan said it was because he was working and would end up sleeping in his office for a few days. She felt a bit lucky not having to deal with him, but she was also pissed. Here she was being her servant and he didn't even show up at his own apartment!

Kagome approached Gyan, who was busy fusing about the windows that made up one of the walls. "Do you need any help Gyan?" Gyan just waved a bit saying she was done and that Sesshoumaru would be arriving soon. Gyan apparently felt the need to torture Kagome and make her greet him when he came home. She felt that maybe Sesshoumaru told Gyan that she _had_ to greet him and learn to be humble, or some bullshit like that. Kagome heard the door open swiftly and Gyan quickly dragged her to the front room. Gyan pushed Kagome into a bow before bowing herself, "Welcome home Lord Sesshoumaru. Is there anything you desire to eat or drink?" Luckily for Kagome, having her face down was covering her furious expression, she was sure he face was red with anger. "Nothing tonight, I will be having a guest arrive at 9, please make sure she is treated respectfully," Sesshoumaru gave Kagome a hard glance that she could feel even though her head was still down. Kagome started to count to ten, trying everything to control her temper, even saying 'Goose-frah-bah,' from an American comedy film.

Sesshoumaru eventually left Gyan and Kagome in the front room and he entered his office. "Whew! You did well, no outbursts like I thought there would be! Now remember I told you about his special female guests, more than likely that's what this guest is, so be careful. Come help me get ready to serve tea for the guest since we only have an hour to get ready."

The guest arrived early and Gyan greeted the female guest and led her into the living area, offering her a seat and tea. Kagome was at the side, near the entrance to the dining room, feeling like some kind of room decoration. Shizuka came out from Sesshoumaru's office with a smug smile that was quickly turned into a stern frown. She greeted the guest in a business like manner, asking the polite things all servants did, before she left the room to retire for the night. That of course meant that Gyan and Kagome would be stuck fulfilling all requests that Shizuka was obviously going to ignore.

"Gyan, who is that other girl over there? I've never seen her here before." Gyan motioned for Kagome to come closer, which she did, but kept her face a blank as she could. "This is Kagome, she just started here a few days ago, why do you ask?" "Her scent is unusual; I've never really smelt anything similar to it, what kind of demon is she?" Gyan was saved from answering since Sesshoumaru finally appeared. "I am surprised you care what race a servant is Kagura," Sesshoumaru smoothly sat next to the woman and reached for his own cup of tea which Gyan had poured the moment he distracted Kagura. "Oh my, I was only curious, even I have that tendency at times. You never know who can trust as a servant these days as well," Kagura turned her eyes darkly at Kagome as she said this. Kagome said nothing, only stood like the decoration she was.

"Your suspicion is thick like always, shall we get to business, as you say," Sesshoumaru stood and was followed by Kagura into his bedroom, leaving a fuming Kagome and a flustered Gyan. "Well, he could a picked a worse one, believe me Kagome. Kagura isn't that bad usually, so don't let it bother you. Anyway, it's lights out time for us, so let's just grab a snack and head to bed, okay? I'll let you sneak some ice cream!" Gyan dragged Kagome from the room babbling in a desperate attempt to distract her.

--------------------------

"I know you didn't call me here for sex, so why are we meeting in your bedroom? That phone call was weird too, why are you covering your motives? This is very unlike you," Kagura sat elegantly in one of the plush chairs in the room and Sesshoumaru sat across from her. "I need your skills, but if anyone were to know why I actually summoned you here it would not be very effective in the end." Kagura crossed her long legs and sighed," I've already heard about your little pet Sesshoumaru. Please let me be so bold as to assume you need my skills to find out who the puppeteer is." Sesshoumaru nodded, closing his eyes for a few moments, in a long stressed blink.

"The situation seems more complicated than I had assumed. Whoever is responsible is very powerful for this kind of cover up. Now I have to play babysitter to that wench to make sure she doesn't get captured again," Sesshoumaru's body became tense, thinking of how troublesome everything was becoming. "If I did not know you so well Sesshoumaru, I would assume you had some attachment to your little pet." "Silence woman! This Sesshoumaru has no attachments to anything of this or any other world! You know what I require and in your fulfillment of your job requirements you will be paid accordingly. Now get on with your fake moaning for the maids at the door and leave!" Kagura laughed lightly, loving to get under his skin sometimes. She also loved the precious little maids outside, Gyan and Shizuka could be so nosy it's a wonder why Sesshoumaru hadn't tossed them. Kagura cleared her throat and began her fake moans and orgasmic sounds, hopefully making the girls jealous.


	8. Chapter 8

**~ As usual, please review and visit my Inuyasha RPG forum (remove spaces from URL) f a n f i c t i o n . n e t /myforums/RageSugar/1127791/**

~ Chapter 8 ~

Kagome was barely awake the next day before Gyan tackled her and rambled about something to do with Sesshoumaru. "Gyan, please, slow down!"

"You need to wake up and listen more closely! Sesshoumaru has sent most of us over to one of his other estates since apparently something happened and the head maid needs more people. You and Tyan are going to have to do everything yourselves for a week or so until everything gets settled over there. It may take longer, but if you have any problems just give me a call or ask Tyan," Gyan started tugging the blankets off of Kagome, nearly dragging her onto the floor with them.

"You're going to leave me alone with Lord Ice Ass?!" Kagome hissed, trying to stay somewhat quiet.

"Oh some on, it won't be too bad! I'm sure you'll barely even see him!" Gyan by this time had Kagome's blankets captured and was now throwing the uniform at her.

"I got to get going, I'm already running behind the others in getting their stuff together. I've left a note on the fridge of all the regular duties, just incase. I'll see you in a while, so don't fret!" Gyan quickly ran out of the room, closing the door. Gyan apparently didn't follow many of the house rules at all, that was obvious to her now.

Kagome quickly got dressed, expecting to have to serve Sesshoumaru this morning. When she greeted Tyan after getting into the kitchen, Tyan informed her of her luck; Sesshoumaru had already left. And so Kagome started what she had thought would be her routine for the next week, hoping Gyan would be right.

Kagome had successfully done almost everything listed and was proud of herself. Being a demon seemed to always have its perks; better stamina, senses, and strength. However there were downsides too. She could hear the smallest noise, so even an innocent tapping sound sounded more annoying than it should be.

"Tyan," Kagome whined," How can you stand that noise? I'm sure mixing doesn't have to be so noisy!"

Tyan only smirked and shook his head. "You'll eventually learn how to tune out these kind of things, or at least get used to them. Now go and get the tea ready, Lord Sesshoumaru will be here soon."

Kagome sighed and removed her hands from covering her ears. She stuck out her tongue at Tyan as she grabbed all that she needed and headed toward the living area with the tray. She had barely begun to set everything on the coffee table when Sesshoumaru entered. She quickly turned and bowed, remembering Gyan's sterness aboutbeing polite.

"Welcome home Lord Sesshoumaru. I've started preparing tea for you, would you like any snacks with your tea?" Kagome's voice sounded sickenly fake, she could only hope he wouldn't make her be genuine.  
"No. I am surprised you are behaving so well. Maybe the life of the servant is your true calling." Sesshoumaru's expression was completely blank as he sat down, making his comment more annoying to Kagome.  
"I don't plan on making this a career Lord Sesshoumaru. You did mention that eventually you would let me return to my life."

"I said that you would work for me until I was satisfied you learned the errors of your thinking process. I believe that's almost the exact words." Sesshoumaru took an innocent sip of his tea, glancing at Kagome with his dark amber eyes.

Kagome wanted to say so many things right now. She wanted to yell, throw glassware, punch him and tell him exactly what an asshole she was; instead she only glared back, biting her tongue to the point of drawing blood. She quickly swallowed the salty, iron tasting liquid before she spoke.

"I believe I have proven enough to you Lord Sesshoumaru. I have been nothing but polite and hard working since you've demanded my servitude." Kagome was finding it hard to keep the anger out of her voice. Being around him made her so angry, it started to make her wonder if she would ever feel happiness ever again after this horrible experience.

Sesshoumaru stood up and approach her slowly, causing her to back up against the wall as he invaded her personal bubble. His hands rested on the wall on both sides of her head, blocking any escape.  
"You believe you have earned the right to go back to how you were? How naive you are. You, who attacked this Sesshoumaru and endangered many other people. You, who are a vulgar, disgusting human turned into a demon. Do not think so highly of yourself woman."

Kagome was done, sick of the asshole always putting her down. She glared up into his eyes, knowingly challenging him and not giving a damn if he killed her.

"Are you threatened by my pride? Or do you think you are the only person that's important in this world? I hate to tell this to you _Lord_ Sesshoumaru, in the end, you are not important. Before my kidnapping, I did not even know of your existence. If you are so powerful, great, and terrifying, why not just enslave all the humans? I am proud of the fact that I was born human and for the most part, still feel human. I may be defective and damaged in your eyes, but that's not enough to destroy me! So don't you dare think you can control me!"

Sesshoumaru grabbed her neck and squeezed, but Kagome didn't flinch or flail, she held her intense glare. Eventually, Sesshoumaru released her, growling deeply before turning away and going into his bedroom. Kagome slid down the wall to the floor and tried to control her erratic heart. Tyan found her like that as he was bringing in Sesshoumaru's dinner.

"Kagome?! Are you alright?" Tyan lifted her from the floor gently and led her to the sofa.

"Yeah, I just have a sick instinctual death wish I think," Kagome softly replied, trying to figure out why Sesshoumaru hadn't even punched her face after that outburst.

"I might actual agree with you on that. I guess Lord Sesshoumaru has shut himself away in his room now. You go ahead and take advantage of the girl's tub. I'll take the food to him since you might just be killed for even knocking on the door."

Tyan gently pat Kagome's head, in a affectionate brotherly way, easily comforting Kagome. Kagome nodded pathetically, wandering off to soak in the tub.

It was like this for the next few days. Sesshoumaru would be gone before Kagome was even awake, and she would do her daily duties. Then when night came, she would greet Sesshoumaru, offer tea, and the leave Tyan to the rest while she would escape to her room to study.

Gyan had called too, letting Kagome know that she and the others were going to be gone a while longer for confidential reasons. Kagome had a feeling it wasn't as simple as it sounded, why couldn't Gyan tell her what was going on? Kagome would pump the information out of her once she got back, that was for sure.

Tyan had to leave to run an errand after making Sesshoumaru's dinner, leaving Kagome to deal with Lord Ice Ass all alone. She really wasn't looking forward to dealing with him, or being alone without someone to stop her before she tried to attack him again. The stress of being within 30 feet of the asshole was enough to make her feel the hair on her neck stand up.

Kagome greeted Sesshoumaru as he entered into the living area, making sure to think of happy thoughts, like smothering the asshole in his sleep. She poured the tea carefully, offering snacks if he wished, then offering dinner. So far everything had been fine, neither spoke unless necessary, however it was short lived.

"I am very surprised to see you actually keeping quiet, it is quite an improvement from your usual loud mouth." Sesshoumaru sipped his tea, not even glancing up at her.  
"Does everything you say have to be so mean? Oh wait, I mistook you for someone that had feelings again," Kagome retorted, smirking inside, daring him to argue back. Being pleasant so far hadn't worked on making him toss her out, so maybe being annoying would work.

"That is your own fault for making such assumptions. Were you always so stupid or did you have to kill off your own brain cells to achieve such a level?" Sesshoumaru usually never let anyone talk back to him, and yet he always let her get away with it. It was because if he killed her, her family could expose them all, at least that is what he told himself.  
"Y-you!" "Me?" "Ugh! You are such an asshole!" Kagome's fists were tight as she tried to make sure she wouldn't lash out at him.

"You have such colorful language and cannot even verbally attack me properly," Sesshoumaru stared straight into her eyes, amber burning into blue-green.  
Kagome was done playing verbal games with him and threw one of the cups at Sesshoumaru. He easily caught the cup, easily setting is back down without any damage showing. Before she knew it something bright green was coming at her and she barely dodged it. It quickly retracted back into Sesshoumaru's hand, leaving a burning smell as the only proof there had been an attack.

"What the hell?" Kagome looked at his hand and in another instant the green whip-like weapon was heading straight at her again. She dodged again, only she attacks kept coming, making her constantly change locations. She felt like she was in a demon western, only instead of a gun being shot at her feet to make her dance, it was this green whip that seemed to burn whatever it touched.

Kagome decided to take a chance and grabbed the whip with her bare hands. Sesshoumaru hadn't even stood up so he obviously wasn't serious with her. The whip burned and she could smell her skin slowly melting, but it was bearable. She tugged on the whip, only to realize it lengthened, not pulling Sesshoumaru like she had planned. She didn't know how much longer she could hold the whip, so she charged toward Sesshoumaru, planning to use it against him when she got close enough.

Unfortunately, even through all her training, she still retained the clumsiness she had as a human and tripped over the fur rug, falling messily into Sesshoumaru's body.  
Time stopped, frozen in this one horrifying moment for Kagome. Sesshoumaru seemed to be in a state of shock as well, since he hadn't expected her to fall, he didn't think to even move. Upon their impact, their lips met, eyes wide, and hearts pounding.

Kagome jumped back, hissing in disgust at herself. Her first kiss wasted on the king of assholes! She thought her life couldn't have gotten any worse, but apparently fate had it out for her to make the hole even deeper. Her face felt hot, so she knew she was blushing, making her more angry at herself.

Sesshoumaru was still in the same position, his shocked expression taking it's time to go back into it's usually blank look. Kagome expected to have her guts spilling out, but all he did was sit up and tighten his fists.  
"Y-you started it with the whole whip thing! Ugh! Every time I even come near you, you always seem to make my life worse!" Kagome yelled, frantic and pissed off more than she had ever been. Before she could start yelling again Sesshoumaru grabbed her arms and held them tightly, causing her to wince.

His expressions confused her. He had his blank mask on, but his eyes were filled with confusion and anger. What the hell would he be confused about? "If you so desire to be a whore, do not involve this Sesshoumaru!"  
Kagome was stunned by his comment for only a second before she felt the fury flare in her. "A whore?! Listen you asshole, I am a sweet, innocent virgin, who the hell are you calling a whore?! Oh I get it! You want me to be one of your play things right? Gyan told me all about your sex friends! Well sorry, I will never, ever, ever, want you in any way! You may be attractive, but your personality would ruin any relationship you would ever have! No wonder you're all alone, you can only buy sex since no one wants you!"

Kagome knew she had gone too far, but once she got started, usually it was hard to stop. She tended to not think things out clearly when she got angry, or well, clearly in any heated moment. But this time, she knew she had gone too far because her body had been thrown through the dinning room wall.

The table was smashed and the chairs were now all over the room, broken. Sesshoumaru pinned her to the floor, holding both her hands above her hand in only one of his strong, masculine ones, the other wrapped around her neck, but he wasn't squeezing. "You foolish, disgusting woman. You think you know this Sesshoumaru? You think you could never desire this Sesshoumaru?!" Kagome was getting worried at this point. The way he was talking, was very threatening, only what the threat was, was what had her worried.

His face grew closer to hers, confirming her fears, he was going to rape her probably. She closed her eyes tightly, feeling the burning sensation that came with tears. She knew his face was getting closer to hers, she could smell and feel his warm breath on her skin. She closed her eyes tighter, trying to find a way out of this situation. She wasn't angled right to knee his groin, in fact, his legs were holding hers to the floor.

Her mind went blank as she felt his warm lips pressing lightly against hers, not exactly what she had expected. She didn't kiss back, her body in too much shock. Before long though, she felt him lick her lips, causing her to gasp in surprise, which he took advantage off. He pushed his tongue into her mouth, trying to entice her own tongue to play. She could have bitten down, probably taking a good chunk of his tongue, but she didn't.

His mouth tasted heavenly and intoxicating, making her think he had a special drug coursing in his body making her react in such a way. Before too long she was joining him, playing tongue tag between their mouths, each moment increasing the intensity.

Suddenly though, Sesshoumaru pulled away, ending the kiss and leaving a dazed Kagome on the

floor. Her mouth still slightly parted and her eyes half open. "What was that about you not ever desiring this Sesshoumaru?"  
That was all it took to snap her out of her blissful daze. She slapped him, glaring as hard as she could, trying to make him feel threatened after letting him do what he pleased with her. She really was such a fool for letting him get the best of her. Even worse is she had kissed him twice, a man she absolutely despised!

She hated herself even more for enjoying the second kiss, feeling like the whore he had called her for being so easy.  
She didn't say a word as she ran away to her small room, not caring if he chased after her to beat the shit out of her. She started packing her things into the duffle bag she brought with her. As soon as she was done, she turned, only to run smack into Sesshoumaru's body.

"You have yet to complete our agreement," Sesshoumaru said as he snatched the duffle bag from her hands.  
"Well, you just sexually assaulted me, I think that makes our little deal null and void," Kagome retorted, trying to grab the bag back, only to be blocked by Sesshoumaru.  
"No, you assaulted this Sesshoumaru first, then insulted him in his own home. This Sesshoumaru was only proving your pathetic ideas wrong."  
"T-that kiss was nothing! I hit my head really hard and thought you were some movie star I liked! That's it!"  
"Your excuses are pathetic too. It makes me wonder how you have survived for so long."  
"Oh, now you aren't referring to yourself in 3rd person? What did your pride come down a notch after making out with such a disgusting person?!"  
"Hn."

Kagome threw her arms up in exasperation. What the hell was 'hn' supposed to mean? Sesshoumaru pushed her to sit on the bed, and then threw the duffle bag onto the floor.  
"You are not allowed the leave until I decide you can," was all Sesshoumaru said as he left her room, closing the door behind him and little bit too hard.  
Kagome threw her body completely onto the bed, too sad to even cry or have any tears. She touched her lips lightly and blushed," Unfair asshole…"

Once Tyan arrived, Kagome quickly snagged him before he could see Sesshoumaru. She had to find some way to avoid Sesshoumaru at all costs after the whole kissing incident. Who knew what else the bastard might try on her?

"Tyan, can you do me a huge favor? I really think it would be best if I never was alone with Sesshoumaru, ever."  
Tyan seemed very puzzled about the request, he already knew she disliked Sesshoumaru, but she had never asked something like this. "What happened? Did you get into another fight?"  
"Sort of, in the end there was kissing though. So you can probably guess why I don't want to be near him."

Tyan went into shock almost instantly at the word 'kiss.' He only dumbly nodded," I can't guarantee anything since he is my boss, but if I can be around to help you I will. But there is also the issue of me having to run the outside errands, so I can only really be here to cook for Lord Sesshoumaru."

Kagome had hoped that maybe she could run some of those errands so when Sesshoumaru came home, she would be a fair distance away. Why couldn't Gyan hurry up and get back?!  
She nodded though, letting him know she wasn't angry at him for not being able to take the object of her stress. A new idea popped in her head though, Sango or Miroku were in the same building, so maybe she could convince them to stop by for a visit.

"What if I invited some of his employees to come visit, while he's not here of course." Tyan shook his head at her question. "Lord Sesshoumaru will know if they have been in here and they will get in trouble and so will you. I hate to say this, you're pretty much stuck here in this tower little princess."

The princess comment earned him a light smack to his shoulder. They shared a light conversation talking about various things, which Kagome was happy for the distraction because all too soon Sesshoumaru would be arriving.

On time as usual, Sesshoumaru appeared in the living area. Kagome and Tyan greeted him and Tyan left to start dinner. Kagome did her routine of offering tea and snacks, not looking at him at all.  
"Even if you ignore this Sesshoumaru, I still exist in your memory," Sesshoumaru stated after taking a sip of his tea.  
Kagome didn't respond, she only set down the requested snacks and asked if he needed anything else.

"Sit down," he commanded. It was something she was dreading, he was going to bring up that, and she really just wanted to pretend it never happened.  
She sat down at the farthest end of the couches, but didn't get away with it. Soon he was pointing to the seat next to him, causing more concern. She did as she was asked though, thinking if she pretended it didn't happen, he would follow along.

Her body was rigid and stiff, she was sure if she really tried she could imitate a statue perfectly. He leaned back, seeming very relaxed and comfortable, unlike her.  
"Are you afraid if you loosen up you'll rape this Sesshoumaru?" His face was completely serious, which kept her from thinking he was joking. Oh where was Tyan?! Didn't he say he would help when he could? He was in the kitchen cooking, surely he could find something to interrupt with, like saying he needed her assistance?  
"You already know that I have no desire to be anywhere near you, _Lord_ Sesshoumaru. What do you want to discuss because this is becoming very annoying." She was trying to mimic him, how he spoke, to see if maybe he would react, thinking she wasn't bothered.

"Annoying you say? From the sound of your heart beat, you sound more excited than anything. I wonder what it is you are thinking exactly."  
Somehow Sesshoumaru knew how to push her buttons, she didn't know how he knew, but he did, making it all the worse. Part of her wanted to explode and just go with her in-the-moment anger shouts, but if she did that, who knew what would happen. Goose-frah-bah, count to 10, 1-2-3-4, AHHH! She couldn't take it!  
"What the fuck is your problem? One minute you're an asshole, the next your so frigid you could create icebergs, the next your making out with me, when we both have a mutual dislike for each other. Why can't you even pretend to be civil? I thought Lords were supposed to be high and mighty because they were honorable!" She knew she had said too much because at the end of her rant, she was being pressed into the sofa with Sesshoumaru's heavy and hard body.

"You dare say this Sesshoumaru has no honor?" His face was dangerously close to hers, making her hold her breath. Her heart was going insane, not from anything but stress mind you, it had to be stress.  
"Well, you did kiss an unwilling girl the other night, what honor is there in that?" Kagome had him there, he had suddenly just started kissing her without her consent, ha!  
"You seemed quite willing since you did kiss back." His voice sounded smug, almost laughing at her.  
"Y-you, I told you I hit my head really hard and thought you were a movie star!"  
"Then what movie was it?"  
"U-uh, Johnny Depp!"

Sesshoumaru seemed like he would have laughed it he hadn't had that icicle stuck so far up his ass. Kagome felt stupid, she knew he would be able to tell that lie right there. Even she wouldn't have believed herself.

"You are a very terrible liar," Sesshoumaru said, his face coming closer to hers," Maybe I try again so that this time you realize who is actually kissing you, since you are so sure that it was a movie star in your head."

Before she could object, he took advantage of her open mouth and plunged his tongue deep inside her mouth, teasing her sensitive mouth.  
The same intoxication taste was there along with his strong masculine scent. She had become more aware of his scent, it was similar to a soft forest musk and testostrone. She tried to push him away this time, only she felt weak against the sweet tasting temptation of his mouth.

Soon enough they were using their tongues in a complicated tango. Somehow she ended up laying completely against the seat of the sofa with his body crushing against hers, and her hands were free. Her hands wandered his torso, feeling the toned muscles underneath his fancy shirt. His hands were playing with her waist and hair, not exploring as much as she was.  
Kagome soon heard someone clearing their throat, snapping her out of the daze she had been in. Her face felt hot as she flushed, realizing what she had been doing and who she had been doing it with.  
"It seems you like me better than your movie star," was all Sesshoumaru said before he got off from on top of her and went into his bedroom.  
Tyan rushed over to Kagome with a slightly worried and flushed face. "Are you alright? I would have never expected that between you too!"  
"He's the one who started it, what was I supposed to do? If I fought back he might've killed me."

"No, you really don't know Lord Sesshoumaru. He never kisses anyone, and I mean _anyone_. He doesn't even kiss the girls that visit him."  
Kagome didn't like that fact and wished Tyan had kept it to himself. Now she was going to be more worried with being alone with Sesshoumaru. Maybe she could beg Gyan to come back, even if only for a few days to help this whole thing cool off.

"You go ahead, I'll take care of the rest. You look like you're about the faint."  
Kagome just nodded, dragging her feet as she walked to her room, her mind fuzzy. For a man who never kissed any women, he was really good. She shook her head at the thought, why was she complimenting him? Next time she wouldn't be so easily seduced. She would be stubborn and refuse any of his advances even if they were just jokes to him, it was cruel to a girls heart to be used for such things.


	9. Chapter 9

**~ As usual, please review and visit my Inuyasha RPG forum (remove spaces from URL) f a n f i c t i o n . n e t /myforums/RageSugar/1127791/**

~ Chapter 9 ~

Over the next few days, Kagome completely avoided Sesshoumaru with Tyan's help. Before Sesshoumaru would even arrive, she would have the tea and snacks ready and would leave just as soon as she heard the door open. Tyan would greet him in her place saying that she needed to catch up on her school work, which wasn't too bad of a lie, she really did have work to do.  
She had also snuck a call in to Sango, explaining the situation and seeking comfort in her closest female friend. Sango had been in shock and was speechless for a few moments after Kagome had told her, making it feel more awkward even telling anyone about it.

"That's really out of character for Sesshoumaru, at least from what I know about him. I know he isn't honor-less like you called him though, so maybe he is attracted to you?"  
"I don't really want him to be attracted to me though! He always brings out the worst in me and makes me so angry!"

"Maybe that's why he likes you? You're the only person I know that can argue like that with him and still live. Everything you've said to him seems to be pushing his buttons, so he's going to push yours."  
"So what, I'm some amusing toy to him? He stole my first kiss Sango! As far as I'm concerned I wish he had a painful and lonely life after that!"  
"What, you don't want him dead?"

Kagome stayed silent, she actually didn't want to wish for anyone to die unless they really deserved it. Sesshoumaru hadn't really hurt her physically, at least not anything she couldn't handle. He had only really wounded her pride.

"I don't like saying I want someone to die. You never know what saying that could cause," Kagome said softly, getting only silence on the other end.  
"Listen Kagome, I know having to stay with Lord Sesshoumaru is… painful. I think though it's the safest place right now while Aikawa is loose and possibly looking to get you. Maybe you should try talking with Sesshoumaru and work something out, which I know is going to take a lot of time to even start a civil conversation with him. Just, for me, give it one last chance? If nothing improves I promise I will try everything to get you out of there and at least down here."  
"Thanks Sango."

Sango hung up first, leaving Kagome to hear the dead tone of the phone, almost feeling like it resonated with her heart ache. She was so confused lately about everything that she really just wanted to curl up in bed and never get back out.

She knew though that that would never solve any of her problems. Hadn't she decided to fight till the very end, until her life was over? She could be so fickle at times that it made her wish she was someone else, living another life.

Kagome sighed and rolled onto her back, Gyan had contacted her earlier today saying that things were almost taken care of. It was now coming close to the end of two weeks since she had seen Gyan and she missed her. She also would be happy to finally be able to never deal with Sesshoumaru and his confusing behavior permanently since Shizuka was his personal maid. Think happy thoughts, was all she kept telling herself, even though the happy thoughts might eventually lead her down a painful path of disappointment.

Kagome slapped both her cheeks with her hands, "Cheer up!" She commanded herself, her mood lightening already. If she stayed depressed for too long it may just end up being permanent. Tomorrow was a new day and she would just have to deal with it all, because it had to end eventually, didn't it?

Kagome soon found herself wrong, Sesshoumaru had the guts to walk into her room as she was changing into her baggy pajamas. She screamed, of course, and threatened him with a beating, but all he did was tell her to shut up and finish dressing.

"What do you need Lord Sesshoumaru? I'm sure Tyan would be happy to help you since I am about to go to bed."  
"I am tired of your avoidance games. Is that how you deal with everything?"

"No, I'm only avoiding you since you are impossible to deal with, there is a difference," Kagome sat down on her bed as Sesshoumaru approached. If he tried to do anything to her, she would be mentally prepared this time. She only swooned since he had such a nice taste and was very attractive, that's all. Any girl would react in such a way if they were single, only those girls might actually like that person.  
She didn't like where that train of thought was going, so she shut it out of her mind and went back to focusing on the demon in front of her.  
"So why exactly have you come here to see me Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"You will be my personal maid from this moment on. That is your punishment for trying to avoid your master and not serving him as you should."  
If Kagome had let it, her jaw would have fallen open, but she made sure to keep her mouth shut, at least until a nice idea popped into her head.  
"I will agree to being your personal, if you allow me to see Sango and Miroku from time to time. I'm sure that is reasonable."  
"You think you can make such requests?

"  
"Am I a slave? I don't think so. I think it's pretty fair. I've come to realize I could make your life a personal hell too if it came down to it. I don't care if you kill me since I'm sure eventually my parents would wonder where I was, and if you killed them, people would wonder where they went. Then this huge investigation would happen."

Sesshoumaru glared at her for a moment and she could only smile sweetly. He couldn't argue with that, he couldn't shut everyone up who was involved without killing or spending millions on 'shush' money.  
"Very well, they may come up here to visit you while I am not here. If their visits affect their work or yours, the deal is off and you will not be allowed anything."  
Sesshoumaru stalked out of the room, almost slamming the door. Kagome felt like she had just sold her life to the demon asshole, but he had to let her go eventually, right?

The next day Kagome was rudely woken up by Sesshoumaru. This had to be one of the worst things to wake up to besides having ice water thrown on you, the feeling was about the same.  
"Ugh, what do you want Sesshoumaru? It's way too early!" Kagome's clock flashed 5 am, a full 3 hours before she usually got up. She usually stayed up till about 3-4am doing her school work before she went to bed, so she barely got any sleep.

"As this Sesshoumaru's personal maid, you are to be up before I am and have my breakfast ready and serve it to me and fulfill any of my other needs. I get up at 5 am, so you should be up before then."  
"Well, that wasn't in the job description when you told me I would be your personal slave, so you'll have to excuse me while I go back to sleep for another 3 hours."  
Kagome tried to curl back up into bed only to have her covers completely removed and actually have ice water poured on her. Kagome didn't jump though, her anger was keeping her heated to the point that she felt that she could probably melt ice. Her clothes and bed were now soaking and it would take forever to dry out.

"You know you sure are grouchy in the morning Lord Sesshoumaru to keep a girl from her beauty sleep," Tyan teased as he leaned in the doorway. "Your breakfast is ready sir."  
Tyan waved a bit as he left the two alone again, but soon Sesshoumaru grabbed her by her ankle and dragged her off her bed, out of her room, down the hallway and into the kitchen. Kagome didn't really struggle to get up knowing in the end it would only cause more damage to her person.

When Sesshoumaru finally let go, he gave her an annoyed glance then looked over at his breakfast on a tray. She knew what he was hinting at, she was supposed to go 'serve' him breakfast, but if he could be grouchy in the morning, he had never met a high school student in the morning.

"So what, you want me to sleep here? The tile is a bit hard but I'm sure I can manage. Night," Kagome faked like she was actually going to sleep, but before Sesshoumaru could find more creative ways to try and wake her up, she rolled over and got up grumbling about assholes and mornings not mixing.

Kagome took the tray and glared hard at Sesshoumaru, "Where would you like to eat _Lord _Sesshoumaru?"  
"I will not be having breakfast this morning, maid," was all Sesshoumaru said before the stalked out of the kitchen and out of the apartment. Kagome stuck her tongue out in his general direction, hoping some tongue curse would be inflicted on him.

"I must say my job is going to get more entertaining with you as his personal maid. I can't wait till Shizuka finds out, ha ha. Anyway, I have kind of a guide from Gyan since she was told by the head maid you became the personal servant, too bad I didn't get it to you earlier."

Kagome gave him a mocking death glare before she snatched the paper. It wasn't too much different from the everyday tasks she was already doing, only now she had to clean up _personally_ after Lord Asshole. Now she had to do his laundry, make his bed, serve him breakfast and many more things that meant being within arms distance of him, not her cup of tea.

Kagome took a deep breath, "Let the war begin then."


	10. Chapter 10

**~ As usual, please review and visit my Inuyasha RPG forum (remove spaces from URL) f a n f i c t i o n . n e t /myforums/RageSugar/1127791/**

~ Chapter 10 ~

Kagome had finally declared war on Sesshoumaru. If he wanted to make sure she couldn't avoid him, so be it, but she sure as hell wasn't going to make it enjoyable for him. If he thought he hated humans now, least of all happy humans, she was going to show that asshole how human she still was.

Gyan said they would be back soon, giving Kagome the hope that once she and Shizuka returned that Kagome would be relieve of being Sesshoumaru's personal maid. Her plan right now wasn't completely clear, she had tried being civil and annoying with the asshole, but neither had worked on getting her away from Sesshoumaru. Now don't get her wrong, she had just declared war, meaning anything goes at this point. She would do as she pleased and would make damn well sure that even if Sesshoumaru tried to restrict her, that she would do what she wanted anyway.

He wanted her up early? Fine. From now on, he wasn't going to get up at 5am, he was going to get up at 3am, with her clanging loudly in the kitchen to make him the worst tasting breakfast imaginable. She could cook, but she wouldn't make anything edible for that asshole even if her life depended on it at this point.

Thinking about all the evil little pranks she could pull caused a dark smirk to appear on her face, slightly scaring Tyan. Kagome didn't think it would take too long to cause Sesshoumaru to snap, which would give her a perfectly valid excuse to leave, she wasn't safe around him. She wasn't safe around him right now anyway, but with being allowed to have Sango and Miroku over, it would show them that they had to get her away from him.

Kagome knew it was a little cheap for her to do such a thing to someone, but her ideas were always failing. All Kagome could keep doing at this point was to save her sanity by at least trying something, anything at this point, to be freed from her cage.

Right now the man who could answer her burning questions was refusing and the second choice was loose out there waiting for her probably. She felt that time was running out and that soon something terrible was going to happen, something deep in her heart felt something was missing and it was leaving a feeling of an impending disaster. The feeling had been building up for some time now, and she didn't know if it was from her confinement or her change. She sure as hell wasn't going to ignore it, she learned early on her intuition was almost always correct.

-------------------

"Master, it seems the Lord of the West will not release A from her cage, what shall we do?"

"Just keep an eye on her, if she is released do not approach her, just let me know first," Aikawa said gently, petting the young woman. "B will be joining us soon, so don't make such a sad face."

This caused the young woman's face to light up before she turned and skipped out of the large laboratory. Aikawa's gentle face then turned to a tube filled with purple gas and grinned, "Yes, B will soon join us, just as Master Toyu planned."

The tube began to clear of the purple gas, exposing a young woman now transformed, her blue-green eyes staring into the old ones of Aikawa, a large smile spreading across her face.

---------------------

Sesshoumaru almost felt foolish for actually making Kagome his personal maid. So far he had confined himself to his office going through the many piles of paperwork on his desk. It was all, of course, useless information. All of his researchers were failing in finding out what Aikawa wanted with Kagome and the other girls.

He was always being asked to release the information he knew, but the truth was he had no idea what exactly was going on. At first he hadn't cared that human girls were going missing. Human affairs, he thought then, were trivial and not worth his time. The only thing that caught his attention was the fact that no one for so long could locate a single girl.

Even demons who worked on the case began to ask Sesshoumaru for his help, saying they had never seen something set up so well that no one had any idea of when or where the girls had vanished. As Lord of the West, he was in charge of these kind of things, and if the demons of his domain were becoming worried, then that meant it was worth his attention.

He had no idea how everything had escalated to such a point that now even he was left in the dark. Whoever was behind this was powerful that was for sure, and had probably been planning this for a long time.

No one could find out who was behind Aikawa's actions, the puppeteer was good, very good. However, Sesshoumaru was growing tired of his elusive games since it was causing him personal problems in the form of Aikawa's product. He rubbed his eyes, throwing more papers into the shredder, just more useless information.

He last hope was now left in Miroku's and Sango's research into Kagome's family history. He was already suspicious from the legend of the Shikon no Tama being linked with her. Legends could not be 100% believed since humans liked to write exciting stories instead of factual histories back then. They always wanted to be written as the heroes and never the true disgusting creatures that they were.

Before Sesshoumaru went back to reading, Miroku and Sango rushed in suddenly, locking the door behind them. Before Sesshoumaru could ask them what they were doing, they were throwing papers and rushed sentences at him.

"Will you two humans calm down? Even as a demon, when you mix words it is like a foreign language." Sesshoumaru snatched the papers, tapping them into a neat stack. "Now start explaining why you are both so frantic."

Sango spoke first since Miroku was still rambling to himself, seemingly trying to collect his thoughts. "I know you told me to go look into demon legends, but the fact that Kagome's family was tied to the Shikon no Tama legend, I just couldn't let it go, and I'm glad I didn't."

"What do you mean?"

"The legend of the jewel may not be absolute but it caused me to overlook something very important since I was only looking at Kagome. The Higurashi clan was spilt after the jewel disappeared."

Before Sango could continue Miroku interrupted, "I know to you this is something not significant since many families did branch out through marriage, but this spilt is very important! The defender of the jewel was named Kikyo Higurashi and it was said she died protecting the jewel from falling into the wrong hands. Kikyo had a younger sister however, Kaede, who married and gave birth to twin girls. The girls were born on the day that Kikyo was born, so one was named Kikyo, and get this, the other child was named Kagome!"

"I at first thought it was just a coincidence, but it's not. This is where the spilt comes into play. After Kaede died, the villagers could not decide who to name as the shrine's virgin miko. In the end Kagome was given the position, which Kikyo felt was her right since she was the one named after the jewel's defender. Kikyo left the village and split off from the family, making her own shrine a fair distance away."

"I still fail to see how this information is important. The family's separation sounds completely common for that time period."

Sango jumped into the conversation again since Miroku seemed to have lost his train of thoughts. "The Higurashi clan that left the original shrine has a tradition to name any female women born on the same day as the defender of the jewel. They name her Kikyo, the weird part is, the other part of the clan has the same tradition, only the name is Kagome. The clans have actually been in a feud for centuries over land claims and familial titles and various other things. Usually most separated clan don't fight for this long. You probably already guessed what I'm heading to. There is too much coincidence to be, well, a coincidence. Kagome's family also follows this same tradition, only with the name Kagome, but on the birthday of the first Kikyo. Now here comes the biggest part, just recently after Aikawa escape, a girl named Kikyo was reported missing."

Sango threw a picture on Sesshoumaru's desk," The weirdest part is that she has the same birthday as Kagome. I looked up their birth certificates and they are definitely not twins and the documents were forged either, something really big is going on Sesshoumaru, and I believe both girls are involved, the others were just decoys I believe."

Sesshoumaru cautiously picked up the photo and held in his shock as what he saw. The girl in the picture looked almost exactly like Kagome only a dark aura seemed to eminate from her very expression. If they weren't twins, then their gene pool must be very rich if the two girls looked this much alike. This was apparently becoming more complicated than he thought.

"How long has she been missing?"

"Not very long, the police have already stopped searching though since they believe Aikawa is behind it, so they are basically leaving it up to you now. Do you think we should go interview this girl's family? Maybe this part of the clan has more family history that we could use to find out what exactly Aikawa wants with them both."

Sesshoumaru only nodded, still staring at the photograph. Whoever this puppeteer was, he was good. But not good enough to stop this Sesshoumaru from ending his little game. Sesshoumaru may barely know anything now, but soon enough everything would be exposed, the puppeteer seemed to be rushing, so he was making mistakes.

"Miroku, go interview Kagome's family as well, they seemed to have kept some very vital information from us." Miroku nodded and rushed out of the room after Sango. "What is that family hiding," Sesshoumaru pondered to himself before throwing the photo back on his desk. For now he had to check in on his new personal maid, she was becoming more stubborn and hot tempered which only meant longer servitude until she started behaving, at least that's what he told himself.

---------------

Kagome had physically threaten Tyan to allow her to cook for Sesshoumaru. Tyan watched her cook and was about to be restrained by her if he tried to jump in to save the food one more time. The whole purpose of her not making perfect food was to annoy Sesshoumaru, and perhaps even make him sick. Oh yes, she had finally decided to resort to torture.

Kagome randomly grabbed some spices, earning a whimper from Tyan in the corner, "K-Kagome, that's super spicy even for a demon, are you sure you know what you are doing? C-can't I help just a tiny," "Nope, I'm sure this will work out perfectly." Inside Kagome was laughing like a maniac, thinking 'If this spicy food doesn't melt him, nothing will.' Tyan went back to rocking back in forth in his corner trying to ignore Kagome's culinary disaster.

It wasn't long before Sesshoumaru arrived, and was not greeted at the door. Instead all he could smell was something interesting cooking, he couldn't tell what it was at all. He then heard a few loud thuds and bangs from pans falling before Kagome emerged from the kitchen holding a tray with some very curious food.

"Oh! Welcome home Sesshoumaru, I decided to make you dinner this time since Tyan is always the one cooking for you and I felt he needed a nice break," Kagome said very cheerfully, earning her a glare. She set the tray on the coffee table before skipping off into the kitchen again, to go and drag Tyan out of his corner for the best show ever.

Sesshoumaru sat down and stared at the food, not sure if he should really eat a single bite of it. He wasn't sure if she poisoned it or not, but he couldn't really identify the smell. It looked edible and he knew how women were about their cooking. Was he really willing to put his life at risk?

Sesshoumaru's pride took over, he would eat the food and even if it tasted terrible, he would not show it. Why? Because this Lord feared nothing, not even terrible human cooked food. Sesshoumaru took his fork and stabbed it carefully into the 'food' before lifting a small amount to his nose.

He smelt it very carefully, noticing that it would be spicy, but he could handle that. He put the food in his mouth and chewed it once before he stopped suddenly and dropped the fork. Sesshoumaru's tongue was on fire, no, not just on fire, it was pure flame. He felt the burn travel down his throat as he swallowed, almost causing sweat to break out on his brow. He slowly took the small glass and swiftly drank, only too late did he realize it was not water or juice but tobasco sauce. The heat intensified and Sesshoumaru rushed into his bedroom and slammed the door shut.

Tyan almost fainted at the sight, but Kagome was on the floor laughing, no longer able to stand. Tears were pouring down her face from her hysterical laughter, which she was sure Sesshoumar could hear. "Kagome, he is going to kill you, you know that right?" "He can't kill me, besides, it was just a little spicy food. If he's going to kill anyone, it'll be you since you allowed me to cook his dinner.'

Tyan's face went instantly pale before he rushed off to hide in his room praying that Lord Sesshoumaru would be merciful. Kagome finally managed to get off the floor and went to go collect the rest of the mystery food, she did feel a bit bad about the prank though. After she cleared the table she got a glass of water and bravely went to knock on Sesshoumaru's door.

There was no answer, so she opened the door, surprised it was even unlocked; but she figured in his haste to get in he forgot. She heard some growling from one of the dark corners and was waiting to have her throat slashed, but it never came. Kagome must've really destroyed his stomach if he wasn't even verbally abusing her, let alone not trying to kill her.

She carefully walked into his room fully before closing the door behind her. "I know that was a bit childish, and now I kinda feel a bit bad about it, but only a little!" Only more growls came from the corner, so Kagome decided to approach and get it over with. When she felt she had gotten close enough, about a foot away, she held out the innocent glass of water and looked away, scared to see the result of her prank.

The glass was harshly slapped out of her hand and it shattered into the floor. Kagome winced a bit, but she stood her ground, "You know what, on second thought I don't regret that decision, thank you for reminding me why I hate you so much."

Kagome didn't really hate him, she couldn't because in the end, he saved her, but that didn't give him the right to believe he owned her. She turned to look at him, glaring. "Why do you hate humans so much? What did they ever do to you? Well… besides what I just did. Did they kill your mother or something?"

"It is none of your concern why I hate humans! Even if you ever knew the reason you would still say it isn't justified! Why are you such a nosy creature?!" His green whip suddenly wrapped around her neck and burned her skin. He pulled her forward, her face so close she could smell his sweet and mildly spicy breath.

The corners of his eyes were red, showing how furious he truly was, causing the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. She was in trouble, and he was losing it.

The burning became more intense, causing her to whimper out in pain and tears began to well up in her eyes. If she had any chance to escape death, she would have to submit to him fully. She closed her eyes and painfull turned her head away, exposing the flesh of her neck. The whip was removed from her neck and replaced by one of his large hands, gripping tightly, but not cutting off her air. "You think your submissive show will save you?" She said nothing in response, she didn't know if anything could save her at this point. But that's when she felt it, the feverish feeling from the past.

"Sesshoumaru, you've got to let me go. We need to go down to the lab and go back to my room or something terrible will happen," She said, tear now flowing from the real fear, the fear of herself and her new nature.

A low growl was her only response and her fear became worse, she was having difficulty in trying to be calm. This bad situation was spiraling out of control now and nothing seemed be coming to mind to save her. She was too frightened to call Tyan because of her oncoming heat, who knew what any male demons would do around her.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, we need to both calm down. You need to let me go and call up Miss Kiya to have me taken down to the lab or else.." She couldn't finish her sentence because Sesshoumaru's lips were on her mouth.

His grip was still tight around her neck and the kiss only made the temperature increase, she was quickly losing control and Sesshoumaru seemed to have already lost it.

Out of final desperation to save herself, she bite into his lips causing him to withdraw from her and loosening his grip from her neck. She dashed for the door and broke through it, not caring about destruction of property at all, only saving herself.

However Sesshoumaru was still more skilled than her and quickly block her exit out and soon Tyan would come to inspect the noise and then more problems could occur.

Kagome began panting in the strain to control herself. She looked into Sesshoumaru's eyes and saw they had gone completely crimson, this was definitely not good.


	11. Chapter 11

**~ As usual, please review and visit my Inuyasha RPG forum (remove spaces from URL) f a n f i c t i o n . n e t /myforums/RageSugar/1127791/**

~ Chapter 11 ~

Kagome's mind was trying to find some way out of this, any way out of this. She had to think fast because she could hear Tyan's door opening and knew that he too could very well be killed by Sesshoumaru ifhe tried to save her. She learned from Miss Kiya that if any other male is around, he would be seen as competition and the fight could be fatal.

She slowly walked toward Sesshoumaru, testing his reaction to her, which didn't seem violent at this point now that he seemed to have smelled her heat. She tried to walk past him, only to be blocked.

Kagome had thought about jumping out of the window, but who knew how long she could keep her control and what if some other male demon found her and raped her? She didn't want to take that chance.

The only decision that was left was to accept her fate. She couldn't escape this apartment, not without having Tyan injured since she could only use him as a distraction and she could never forgive herself if Sesshoumaru killed Tyan. She held her oncoming tears in check and began to walk back into Sesshoumaru's bedroom.

If she was going to have to have sex with someone, she may as well not get raped by a stranger, and she doubted Sesshoumaru wouldn't have chased after her and killed whoever he found violating her in his lack of control.

She never wanted to lose her virginity this way, she wanted to save herself for marriage, she _had_ to save herself for marriage, it was one of her family's strict traditions, and now she was about to break her vows to her family's honor.

The walk back to the room seemed like it took her hours, when it barely took two minutes. Sesshoumaru was right behind her the entire time as well, just following and staring at her. Once she entered the room she sat down on the bed and stared at the floor, still fighting to hold the tears.

Sesshoumaru seemed to have enough sense to prop the broken door up to allow privacy, but his eyes stayed completely red. Kagome felt her body temperature increase more but she didn't feel her mind slipping away like it had the first time, she was aware of everything. Kagome had hoped that she would become the mindless thing that she was the first time so that she could just curl up in her mind until it was over.

It seemed that fate yet again was against her, she was going to have to endure it all, fully conscious of her actions and would have no one to blame but herself. It was all her fault, if she hadn't made him so mad, he would have been in control of himself.

Sesshoumaru kneeled in front of her, taking in deep breaths as he leaned closer to her. She didn't turn away as she felt his tongue lick the burn on her neck that was already slowly healing. She was shocked at his tenderness since she expected him to ravage her in his current state.

His licks soon turned into kisses and began to go lower down her body, and she stayed exactly as she was. She felt her desire increase, but she was also terrified. She felt like prey that had been caught by a predator that was now playing with its food before devouring it while it was still alive.

He used his sharp claws to cut away at her maid uniform and undergarments and continued his downward kisses. Kagome's tears finally broke free and she could no longer stop them. Her dreams of a happy normal life were finally broken into pieces she couldn't put back together. She would never be able to fall in love like a normal high school girl, experience her first love, first heart break or anything else. In this moment, she no longer felt human.

He pushed her gently into the bed with his own body and Kagome fell deep into her own mind in her grief.

----------------

When Kagome woke in the morning she felt numb, physically and mentally broken. She didn't know what happened between her and Sesshoumaru, at least not the specifics, but she knew she was no longer a virgin, the smell of her blood and pain in her abdomen told her as much.

A part of her had hoped that Sesshoumaru would have some to his sense before it had gone so far, but appeared in the end he didn't. Sesshoumaru was currently holding her against his bare body under the covers, leaving her struggling to find a way to get out of his room before he realized what had happened.

His sleeping face looked completely serene to her, making her feel more destroyed inside, how could he be perfectly at peace after what had happened? She felt the familiar sting of tears as she maneuvered her way out of his arms. She took one of the sheets from the floor and wrapped it carefully around herself, covering her nude body.

She felt frigid now that she was away from Sesshoumaru's body, causing her sore muscles to make themselves known. She squeezed out of the room after peeking around the corner and not hearing Tyan moving around the apartment.

She ran to the girls bathroom and turned the water on as hot as she could get it before getting in to scrub her body. She could still smell him all over her even after getting out of the shower, almost as if she had some Sesshoumaru perfume on.

She put on her pajamas and grabbed her cell phone and dialed for Sango. "Kagome?" "Sango, please, you have to get me out of here. I'm begging you, please." Kagome's voice wavered and cracked as she curled up on her bed. "Kagome what happened? Did you get hurt? I'm on my way up right now, don't go anywhere okay?" Sango hung up and Kagome let the dead tone blare into her hear.

It was only a few minutes before Sango was in Kagome's room hugging her as tight as her small human body could, "Oh my, Kagome what happened to you?" "I slept with Sesshoumaru." Sango's heart stopped for an instant, "I'll kill him!"

"No, please, just get me out of here, please. I-I can't take being here any longer." Sango nodded at the request and quickly packed up Kagome's duffle bag before grabbing Kagome and leading her down the stairs. The only safe place was for Kagome to go back into her old room and Sango would make damn well sure that Sesshoumaru didn't set foot near Kagome again.

-----------------

Sesshoumaru woke up slightly groggy, so it took him a moment to register in his mind why his room felt not quite right. He took a light sniff of the air and shock filled his entire being. He could smell Kagome's blood and scent everywhere. Flashes of last night suddenly rushed back to him and he remembered what he had done.

He had lost control in his anger for being made a fool of by her, so when she came to his room, it only made him furious. When he had smelt her heat, he just couldn't fight against his desire for her. His body had automatically responded to her body's calling and he had tried hard to not force himself on her.

In the end she seemed to have accepted her fate and gave herself up to him, why, he still couldn't understand. If she had really resisted against him, fought him off, he would have eventually come back to his senses and regain his control. Even in his rage and arousal, he would never force himself on a woman, it was dishonorable.

Instead the woman had returned to his room and let him do as he pleased, the moment he had entered her, he had regained complete control of his body and she seemed to have fully succumbed to her heat. When he had stopped, she had squirmed to try and make him move again, and he just couldn't refuse, every part of him had wanted her.

He had tried to be as gentle as possible with her, knowing that it would be painful in the beginning. They had sex for hours into the night before they both became overwhelmed with exhaustion and fell asleep.

What he couldn't understand now was where she was. He was surprised she had been able to sneak off without his notice, though it didn't seem like she had been gone for very long.

Sesshoumaru got up and took a quick shower before getting dressed and begin his search for her. Humans usually took this kind of thing seriously, and since she still thought of herself as a human, he had to set the record straight.

He wouldn't apologize to her for last night's events when it was obviously her fault to begin with, but he could at least make sure she was not injured, after all she wasn't that important to him.

He followed her scent and soon smelt that Sango had come and taken her away, this displeased him severely. Sango had no right to come and take Kagome away, she was his servant and was required to stay here. He followed the scent down to the research floor, where Kagome had previously stayed, before he could enter Kagome's room Sango jumped in front of him.

"No way in hell am I letting you near her Sesshoumaru. We need to have a serious talk in my office now!" Sango stomped off to her book filled room, not even giving Sesshoumaru a chance to put her in her 'place.' However in the end he decided to go into her office to set her straight.

The room was lit this time and she shut the door as he entered. "You asshole! How could you do that you her?!" Sango was yelling at the top of her lungs at him and was glad that the rooms were soundproof.

Sesshoumaru calmly stared down at her, giving Sango chills. "This Sesshoumaru did nothing that she did not want." He felt that was all the explanation needed, but apparently he was wrong.

"Are you fucking joking? Oh wait, you don't joke around! Sesshoumaru, you had sex with Kagome when you knew she was a virgin and wanted to stay that way! What the hell happened? She won't say anything or stop crying!"

"That girl pulled a prank on this Sesshoumaru and created these problems herself."

"Sesshoumaru, she's a _human_ girl inside no matter what her blood or appearance might be! Humans don't just move on like demons do, she wanted to be cherished by the person she had her first time with, it's not just something to get out of the way like demons!"

"She needs to learn that she is no longer a human! The longer she holds onto that fantasy the worse life will be for her! Do you want that for her Sango?"

"She will always be human Sesshoumaru. She will always cry when she is sad and smile when she is happy. You are the one of the very things making her life worse! Do you know what it feels like to feel lost? Do you know what it feels like to know nothing about yourself now or to be experimented on?! For crying out loud Sesshoumaru I thought you were at least capable of feeling emotions, but now I know better."

Sango closed her eyes tightly, trying to calm herself down. After a few deep breaths she glared back at him. "If there is one thing I could wish for you Sesshoumaru, it would be for you to be able to throw away your pride for things that are more important than yourself. Until you are able to understand what you have done, I suggest you stay away from her. I don't care what excuses you come up with, the result of what happened will not change."

Sango left the room, slamming the door behind her. Sesshoumaru leaned against the wall and sighed, things were getting more complicated! As his mind pondered, his thoughts drifted back to Kagome, focusing on her face from the night before, he remembered her tears then.

He realized then, her body may have been responding, but she actually never wanted to have sex with him. He felt foolish for giving in to his desires. Lately he couldn't even understand his own motives when it came to her, he just seemed to be doing things. Usually he was very careful in how he dealt with people, able to easily manipulate them as he wished, but he couldn't with her.

Another sigh and he left the room, the hallway carried her scent a bit, more like a mix of their scent causing him to growl lowly. He walked past her door and to his office to distract himself with the many papers on his desk. He had too many other things to deal with, and the sooner they were dealt with, the sooner he would be rid of that girl.

------------

Kagome took many more baths and shower throughout the day, trying to remove Sesshoumaru's scent from her skin. Each bath helped reduce it. By the 7th shower, there was no longer any trace of him, only the pain in her heart.

She had no idea what to tell her mother since it had always been a tradition for the girls in her family that carried the named Kagome to become the head priestess and then when she became the proper age she was allowed to marry. Her family was fairly lenient compared to the past since the women were usually not allowed to wed at all, but Kagome's family felt it was not right be so strict on those traditions.

Kagome doubted she would ever become the head priestess anyway since she had become a demon and would not age like a normal human, but there was always the chance.

Kagome curled back up into a ball on her bed, trying to distract her mind from anything dealing with Sesshoumaru. She could study, but she knew that in the end, the effort to study would be in vain.

----------------------

Sango wanted to stay with Kagome longer and really give Sesshoumaru a longer lecture, but she had to interview the other Higurashi clan to get more information. Sango would also return to her home village to get her weapons as well as see if her clans had any information since they too at one point were involved with the Shikon no Tama.

By the time Sango arrived at the Higurashi shrine created by the separated clan, it was mid afternoon. The shrine did not look anything like the one Kagome's family took care of. This one was on a larger scale and was very far away from any large cities, but it was still very busy with visitors.

She quickly went to the main house in the back after being directed by one of the girls who worked at the shrine. She hadn't set up a time with the family, but she hoped they would still speak with her.

After a few knocks on the old house, a tall elegant woman wearing a light pink kimono answered. "May I help you?" "Yes, I am looking for Hitomi Higurashi, is she here?" "I am Hitomi Higurashi, what do you need?"

Sango pulled out her business card, her fake business card she used in order to make others believe she worked for the local authorities. "I am Sango Kotitsu, I have some questions about your missing daughter Kikyo Higurashi."

Hitomi nodded and let Sango in without any further questions since they had reported their daughter missing. "I thought the police had given up their search. That's what they seemed to have told us."

"I'm not part of the police, you could call me more of a private detective they call when they cannot provide the man power needed."

"Oh, I see. What did they tell you about Kikyo? Is there any new information?"

"Unfortunately there have been no new leads, which is why I've come here to interview you separately, to see if maybe anything was missed."

"Ah, I understand. I guess you already know when she went missing, but they probably left out the fact that there was no way she could have just been abducted."

"What do you mean?"

"Those who are named Kikyo in our house are never permitted to leave the shrine grounds. They are home schooled and raised to be the head priestess of this shrine. There are also always visitors here as you can see, at least during the day and at night we actually have security guards. No visitors saw her leave and no guards either. It was as if she just vanished one day."

Sango was already suspicious about the family, why would they prevent a young girl from ever leaving the shrine, even in the past that was too strict and unheard of.

"Did she maybe leave on her own without you knowing?"

"There is no possible way for that."

"Why do you say that?"

"Outsiders like yourself may believe this is cruel and unfair, but it is a long tradition of our family. Do you know the story about our family?"

"I've heard that the Higurashi clan was involved in protecting the Shikon no Tama and the girl died defending it from evil. That's only an ancient legend though."

"This shrine is not the original Higurashi shrine. The family separated from the heathens who believed the jewel had not been protected. So in order to make up for their disrespect, it is out family's tradition to name the first born daughter Kikyo if she has the same birth day as the first Kikyo. With this name comes great responsibility."

"What kind of responsibility?"

"The girl must never leave the shrine grounds for the duration of her life. The reason for this is that the reason why the first Kikyo died was because her lover killed her. It is a strict tradition that means she cannot have any sexual relations or be wed. We are afraid of the past mistakes coming back since the grave of Kikyo was cursed by a demon witch. We do everything we can to protect our goddess."

"Goddess? You mean Kikyo?"

"Yes, it is local belief that Kikyo herself was made into a goddess for her loyalty and protection to the Shikon no Tama. However there is still a curse upon her grave that could bring great danger to her descendants."

"I don't quite understand, but what does this have to do with your daughter."

"As I said, outsiders rarely understand. Kikyo is literally tethered to this shrine. On her ankle is a bell tied with sacred string that can only be removed by the current head priestess and will ring anytime Kikyo moves. This is why I say she could not have possibly left on her own since the bell would have rung, nor would she have left the shrine since she has accepted her duties."

Sango wanted to hit the mother, how could she be so cruel to her daughter and confine her in such a way. However, this meant that something or someone very powerful was involved if they could make a girl who was under constant surveillance vanish without a trace.

"Are you sure she would never run away from home? Most teenage girls are rebellious."

"My daughter would never disrespect her family, she made her vows to honor this family and all its traditions on her own. You may not believe in things like this today, but people can use dark magic to spirit away others. This is the only way I believe she was taken from our protected shrine. Someone very strong."

Sango nodded and ended their conversation there. Something wasn't adding up here, but she doubt the mother would be honest and speak the truth. She also found some inconsistencies with the cause of the spilt of the clan. The information provided in neutral histories said it was because Kagome was selected to head the shrine.

However, Hitomi's story said that the other family believed the jewel had not been protected, who was right? Sango jumped into her car and sped away, she had to hurry to her village, she didn't want to leave Kagome for too long.

----------------

Miroku was warmly greeted by Kagome's mother, but the grandfather just snorted at him and walked away. He really didn't want to have to pressure Kagome's family like this, but if the family was hiding something he had no choice.

"I haven't really come here to be nice I'm afraid. I came across some information recently, about how your clan was spilt almost 500 years ago."

Kagome's mother dropped her cup of tea, causing the grandfather to rush back into the room. "I-I didn't think our family history was important as to why Kagome was taken." The grandfather's eye grew intense as her heard his daughter speak.

"Our family history is nothing to be concerned about, isn't it? Shouldn't you be helping our Kagome and protecting her?"

"To do that, we have to investigate her, a necessary intrusion. A daughter from the other family was also taken and we believe it involves your family."

Before the grandfather began his protest, Kagome's mother (I hate just calling her that, so I'll call her Haruka) put her hand on his shoulder, "We might as well tell them, it's for Kagome." Haruka sighed deeply as she sat, knowing this would have been brought up some day.

"Thank you Mrs. Higurashi. We just really need to know everything because so far this is the strongest lead we have currently as to why your daughter was taken."

The grandfather cleared his throat, gaining Miroku's attention, "Well, I'll assume you already know the history of this shrine itself, and since you know about the separation of the main clan you know about the Shikon no Tama and its guardian Kikyo. Kikyo was a very loved miko, she was born even before this shrine was built, or even the well house, but there was a small shrine that was built to house the Shikon no Tama."

"The legend you most likely read said that Kikyo's lover killed her for the jewel, but that the lover did not obtain the jewel. Kikyo did have a lover, we don't know who the lover is, or if he actually killed Kikyo. The jewel though was never burned with Kikyo's body, it was never found after her death, almost as though it had just vanished."

"Those who sought the jewel just stopped showing up after it was rumored the jewel no longer existed. This is where the clan's spilt comes into play. Kikyo's younger sister did not become the shrine's miko since her older sister was the one who was supposed to be. So it was decided that the girl's born from Kaede would be named the head miko."

"Oddly enough, Kaede had twin girls, both assumed to have been born on the same day as Kaede's elder sister, so the first girl to come from her womb was named Kikyo and the other Kagome. The girls grew up, both trained to become mikos. Many villagers told the first Kikyo's story at the festivals, always glorifying Kikyo, saying the jewel had been protected."

"Kaede however had told her daughter that they jewel had never been found, and there was no actual way to prove that the jewel no longer existed. Kikyo also started to believe that she would become the next head miko because her name was the same as her late aunt's."

"In the end though, it was Kagome who was named by the clan elders and Kikyo showed everyone in the family her true nature. Kikyo openly called her family heathens and left the family, taken many of the villagers with her and created her own shrine far south."

Miroku nodded, writing down a few notes before he went back to asking his questions. "It's been mentioned that you two families are still feuding, over what? I understand why the clan spilt, but why are you still fighting?"

"Both our families refuse to compromise, would be one reason. Hitomi still tries to get this shrine under her control even though she has no rights to it, the only thing left in common between the two families is a jaded history and last name. Our family has lifted many past restrictions and while Hitomi's has only increased theirs."

"We still fight because of the Shikon no Tama. We believe it still existed in our world causing nothing but suffering. Hitomi believes the jewel currently does not exist only because their traditions protect their descendants from the curse of the witch who said the host and jewel would reappear."

"If you believe the jewel still exists, why don't you try to find it and protect it?"

"The Shikon no Tama isn't something most can search for. Through the ages the powers of all monks and mikos decreased greatly, so what was used in the past to seek the jewel doesn't exist at all in this time, at least not to a point of being useful. Whoever has the jewel right now, they are preventing the chaos it causes."

"That still doesn't tell me why."

"That jewel has caused more deaths in this world than you could ever possibly imagine. It is not that we have not searched for it, it is that we cannot find it. The only person who could have found it was Kagome, she could feel the jewel's power, only before we could ever tell her what that feeling was, she was changed into a demon."

"She could actually feel the jewel? If she could, why couldn't the other family?"

"This is why the daughter Kikyo was not selected, but instead Kagome was. Keade believe Kagome could feel the pull of the jewel, but Kikyo was so absorbed in herself that she could feel nothing at all, not even dark spirits! I doubt anyone in that family can feel a single thing besides selfishness!"

"So what would you do with the jewel if you did find it?"

"We could guard it until a way is found to destroy it and set the consumed souls inside of it free."

Mikoru nodded, understanding why anyone would want to destroy the jewel. They did not know his family came from a long line of monks, and so the terrible stories of the past were told to him when he was younger, about the jewel and the pain it caused.

"I think that's all I needed to hear. I don't really know how much this has to do with Kagome or Kikyo, but we are doing all we can to find out. If anything else comes to mind, please at least tell me or Sango."

With that last statement, he showed himself out of their home and made his way back to his car. He could understand why they would still be fighting after all this time, anyone would if someone kept on pestering them to give them something that they had left behind on purpose.

He wanted to hurry back to the office and talk with Sango, compare notes, maybe grope a little bit. He really needed her to help relieve his stress right now, not only was he having to interview Kagome's family, but also help find Aikawa and anyone involved. If they had known this information beforehand, Kikyo might not have ever been taken, they would have been watching her since she technically shared DNA with Kagome.

If Sesshoumaru knew anything, it was about time for him to stop holding it back from him and Sango.


	12. Chapter 12 Q&A

**~ As usual, please review and visit my Inuyasha RPG forum (remove spaces from URL) f a n f i c t i o n . n e t /myforums/RageSugar/1127791/**

**Q & A at the end.**

~ Chapter 12 ~

Sango returned to the office building about the same time as Miroku, the two got into the elevator and rode up to the research floor. "I believe there is something very important hidden in the Higurashi family history," Sango commented. Miroku nodded his agreement, that family had some connection to each other and to Aikawa in some way, only right now it was unclear.

Sango motioned for Miroku to follow her and they headed into her private office. "I went to my village since my ancestors were demon hunters that at one time did protect the jewel until it was handed to Kikyo Higurashi. It seems to confirm the family's history concerning the disagreement as the cause. What I do not understand is why it was written down that the Shikon no Tama had successfully been destroyed."

"Well Sango, would you rather start a rumor saying something that caused countless wars and death was still in existence? I imagine that they wrote it that the jewel was gone to bring some kind of peace to the lands," Miroku commented, reading through some of Sango's report on Hitomi Higurashi's family.

Sango pinched the bridge of her nose, a habit caused by stress, "That is quite plausible. However, out of all the legends concerning the Shikon no Tama, it seemed like nothing could actually destroy it. I mean, the legends about that jewel go so far back, and yet there isn't a single mention anywhere about its origins. I believe it is more than a name and DNA that is connecting Kagome and Kikyo together, I believe the jewel itself might have a connection between it all, I just can't prove it."

Miroku tossed his report on her desk and sighed. "I think it's about time we confronted Sesshoumaru." He noticed Sango's eye grow dark at the mention of Sesshoumaru's name, "Speaking of that asshole, he did something horrible to Kagome that he needs to learn a lesson from."

Sango proceeded to discuss the complex situation with the last man she wanted to inform about it, a complete pervert of a man.

---------------

Kagome sighed deeply, hating the self pity. However she could not get rid of Sesshoumaru's face from her mind, the moment she would try and relax it would just pop up in there, taunting her.

In her frustration, she threw her pillow at the far wall with a huff. She couldn't even hate him after everything that had happened. She felt like she should though, but deep down she couldn't. At this point she was trying to accept what had happened between them. She had gone through all the steps of grieving. Denial, check; isolation, big check; anger, another big check; bargaining, she hadn't done too much of that; depression, hu-fucking-mungus check; and now acceptance was a work in progress.

It had been about a month since she locked herself in her old room. Sango kept her promise and Sesshoumaru hadn't bothered her once. Sango also came to visit with Miroku frequently, so she wasn't too lonely. It was actually Miroku that explained the stages of grieving, feeling it would help her work past this so she could get on with some kind of life.

Kagome was also doing the same steps for her humanity. She wasn't throwing it away, more like trying to make a compromise with herself. A vow, or an oath, to herself if you had to be specific. She had realized that she had really never accepted what she had become, and always had some background fight going on inside her over it all.

Once she had discovered this, a small amount of weight felt like it had been lifted off her shoulders. She had gotten to the point where she could say '_I'm not human_.' It was a big step for her to admit something like that since she had been shouting the complete opposite to the entire world, desperate for confirmation.

She felt like she could understand where Sesshoumaru was coming from when he would put her down, telling her to just accept the fact and stop lying to herself, though not very nicely. It didn't mean she was going to agree with everything he had said to her, she wasn't _stupid_ after all.

Kagome took another deep sigh before staring off into space trying to focus all her energy into her thoughts, her own meditation.

----------------

Sesshoumaru felt like a fool spying like this. Sango had informed the Monk of what had occurred between him and Kagome and now he had two annoying humans defending the girl over the subject. Humans just did not seem to be capable of staying out of others business.

In the end, they had made him promise to not interact or see her until she was ready to come out. However, they did not say he could not view her through a two way mirror. When he first came to the observation room that connected with the mirror, he did it to assure himself that he honestly only reacted to her heat with a beastial desire only.

However, since then he had been making nightly visits to this room to watch her as she seemed to stare off into space and sometimes mumble nonsense to herself. He found himself becoming more curious about her since he could never predict her thoughts like most.

Sometimes she would growl and throw her pillow around the room like a child, or a kitten with a toy batting it around. She would also hum or sing little tunes to herself, which didn't sound too terrible. Sesshoumaru really felt like a fool for doing this for so long now.

When her scent had finally faded from the hallway, he thought that he would feel relieved, but came to find he actually _missed_ it. He had tried to distract himself with the sluts that often came to him in pursuit of a hopeful matchmaking, but in the end, that failed too.

The only reasoning he could come up with was that he was just simply curious about her. He was naturally inquisitive so this was completely normal and would go away after he was satisfied he knew everything. There was a major problem, he couldn't really study her effectively through this damned two way mirror.

If he could smell her scent, then maybe he could decifer her emotions more effectively, not having to solely rely on facial twitches. He could also demand to have her answer his questions until he had none left. If he wasn't such a patient creature, his curiousity would have led him to enter her room by now and break his promise to the humans. He would not give them something to hold over his head, so he would wait. She had to come out sometime and when she did, he would find out how she could stand such a bright room for so long.

~ Questions and Answers ~

Like most non-pro writers like myself, I probably leave a ton of important information out of a fanfiction which does lead to questions. There are also just questions about what inspires me and so on, this is my attempt to answer these questions.  
I will not name usernames to questions, I find that a bit silly.

Q1. How long do you plan to continue this fic?  
A1. As long as I need to. You see I began writing this fic with just a basic idea and wrote down the first chapter based on one tiny plot idea. From this one idea many others sprout as I began to ask myself questions that concerned character motives, necessary lore and legends, and much more. So as of right now, I really don't see a very close ending coming anytime soon, though I do hope to at least be halfway done sometime this year (big hopes!).

Q2. How do you come up with your story ideas?  
A2. This is going to sound very silly to you all probably. I love to day dream, a lot. You see I have random insomnia, meaning I don't sleep properly like I should, but I found a nifty trick to help me sleep. I'm sure you've heard of people who can control their dreams, it goes along with that. Before I go to bed, I day dream. The day dream could be about any number of things, my husband, anime, or even a book I haven't finished (which is rare since once I start to read a good book I can't stop). These day dreams give me many of my ideas as well as other influences. I would give another example, but this example I plan to use in another fic.

Q3. Why Sesshoumaru and Kagome?  
A3. Oh my! I guess you could say I was converted. I at first loved the idea of Kagome and Inuyasha being together as a couple at the beginning of the Inuyasha movement (anime, movies, manga). Alas the anime's ending left much to be desired, in fact, it was the ending that almost made me completely give up anything related to Inuyasha. However, I got curious and read a lovely Sesshoumaru/Kagome pairing fic and fell in love. I am a girl and I can admit I love romantic drama (shhh). I mean, how touched would you feel, if someone who is believed to be completely uncapable of love actually falls in love with you? It just squeezes the heart muscles and fills me with warm fuzzies personally.

Q4. Why haven't you worked on your other fic Sewn Love?  
A4. Ah yes, Sewn Love is the neglected first fic idea I ever had for a Sesshoumaru/Kagome pairing. I loved the beginning idea I had and wrote the first chapter, well chapters if you've been reading my stuff since I created an account. The first attempt at Sewn Love was literally just me typing what came to my mind as I typed. There was no point a to point b plot, it just went. In the end I felt very unhappy with the first try, so I decided to wipe it clean and start over with the same idea points, only to yet again fall into the same disappointing factor. What's a fic without a plot? Boring. So in the end I decided to take a step back from that project until I felt my muse pop up and go 'here's the plot!' While I was waiting, the idea for Change came about and has been a rush ever since!

Q5. I see many errors in your fic, don't you check that or have someone check for you?

A5. Yes, I admit, I fail at writing an awesome fic due to the fact that I hate English. Not the language itself, but the grammar. I do check through my chapters after I am done, but I found out how picky I am about details and would go back through and almost completely change the chapter, changing the entire feel. I don't focus so much on that since I am not doing this for a living, nor do I ever plan to (oh how nice that would be!). As far as someone who checks it for me, I'm willing for a beta reader, but none have offered their services since my fic is probably a disaster to even attempt to fix, hehe.

Q6. In your fic Change, in one chapter Sesshoumaru does kiss a woman, and then in a later chapter, it claims he has never kissed a woman before, what's the deal?  
A6. Ah yes, I was planning on explaining this in the fanfiction later on and it will still eventually be, but for now here is the explanation. Kagome was kissed more than _once_. This is the big point to the Sesshoumaru/Kagome development. People can kiss, but if the kisser has no love for the kiss-ee, could it really be called a kiss? It would be something compared to a handshake to Sesshoumaru in my opinion, one kiss = unattached sex.

Q7. Why do you have polls? Why would you want to have readers sway your story? It seems like you're indecisive.  
A7. I have polls because I like knowing people's opinions. I'm nosy and annoying in that way. For example in Change at this point you know that the modern day Kikyo is not connected to Inuyasha. That leaves Inuyasha alone and I wanted to give him a chance at love as well. However I am indecisive as to how much of a part I want him to play in the story, he's actually a very minor character. So I would like to see if my readers would enjoy having Inuyasha more involved in the story and will try my best to please them.

Q8. Can you please please please update OMG?!  
A8. I update as I can. I really do enjoy your comments, but I do find it silly when people only post 'plz update.' As you all know I had emergency surgery recently that left me unable to even stay awake due to pain medications. I guess my point is, please post reviews and questions, not demands. :D

Q9. Can I have one of my RP characters in your story? Pretty please?  
A9. Unfortunately I cannot do this. My story revolves around certain characters with secrets and personalities that progress the story in the direction I need it to go. However, I would love to RP with my own character with you if you want!

Q10. Will you ever write a fic for something other than Inuyasha based characters?  
A10. Currently I doubt I will write fanfictions based on other characters. I want to finish my ideas for Inuyasha first before I move onto other projects and most of these other projects don't include an entire cast. Example; I love the Twilight Saga (the movie not so much and not the last book really either). I used to love the Bella/Edward combo, but I just couldn't base a story around those two when in the end, they get together (I hate that 4th book, Curse you Nessie!). I could pair up original characters with some of my own, but honestly, people wouldn't want to read something without the entire cast, I know I wouldn't.

That's it for the q&a session, hopefully this answered many of them. Please don't hesitate PMing me your questions. I usually will reply through PM first and then compile the questions like this from now on I believe once I get enough questions.


	13. Chapter 13

**~ As usual, please review and visit my Inuyasha RPG forum (remove spaces from URL) f a n f i c t i o n . n e t /myforums/RageSugar/1127791/**

~ Chapter 13 ~

Sesshoumaru kept reviewing Sango and Miroku's reports concerning the Higurashi family. They had finally confronted him on what he knew, and in the end, he had admitted he knew nothing more than they did at this point. They were not very happy with him over two things now, which he didn't care about. This was becoming more and more tiresome with all these useless reports from his employees. Even the demon trackers he had sent out on a blood hunt for Aikawa had turned up empty.

He was slightly disturbed every time he looked at Kikyo Higurashi's photograph. It left him feeling like a dark aura was cast over him, almost as if her eyes followed his smallest movements. At least right now he didn't have to worry about Kagome running about and his life in his apartment had returned to normal. He should be a bit more pleased with the current situation, but he wasn't.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, Kagura is here to see you."

"Let her in."

Kagura entered in office, taking note of the slight differences, due to the repairs after the conflict with Kagome. "Did you actually change the decorations last I was here? Very odd for you." She slid into the chair across from him and crossed her slender, pale legs.

"I assume you came here with some information," Sesshoumaru asked, hating how she loved to play games, even on him. "Hmph, you're no fun, always getting to the point. Can't we even flirt?" She stopped her teasing after getting a hard glare from him.

"Fine! Yes I did find out some very interesting information. I tore down most of that equipment that was found in Aikawa's little lab. He was smart enough to scratch and melt out any brand or company names, but only on the outside."

"You probably noticed that the equipment wasn't your average everyday use kind, it looked like it had been specially made because I couldn't even find anything even close to it on the market, until recently."

Sesshoumaru's attention was finally caught at her last two words. He had considered the equipment to have been made by Aikawa himself but just using existing machines. "Go on."

"This new company, 9Tech, just released its genetic equipment production line. I haven't been able to get any more information than that on the company so far besides other basic information, which could easily be false. I found this quite interesting and thought I'd inform you since you can easily get to meet the president of the company."

Sesshoumaru knew she was right. Kagura only tried the illegal route of getting information if it was the last resort, she had been caught once by him when she tried hacking into his computer and learned her lesson. This was very useful information to him, it was possibly the strongest lead he had to go by. He would send her to seek out all those who are involved with Aikawa then since his trackers failed.

"I will research this company myself, I have another task for you. Find out all those who have ever come into contact with Aikawa, I doubt he has given up all of them after he escaped. Old habits are hard to get rid of as a human."

Kagura groaned to herself before getting up and leaving his office. Sesshoumaru turned to his computer and started his research. It was obvious whoever was controlling 9Tech knew Aikawa. Why they would release the products now almost seemed like a challenge to him, taunting him almost.

The company's website claimed they focused on developing better equipment for genetic research in hopes of 'creating a perfect world.' Whoever this asshole was, he sure was full of himself. A few more clicks on links and he found exactly what he was looking for, the president and owner of the company, Toyu Katsuno. He had never heard of this person before or his company, it was if it had become a success overnight.

He summoned in his personal assistant and ordered her to get him an appointment with Mr. Katsuno no matter what. He now understood why Kagura said the information could be false, it could be a lure, something to pull him away and towards the wrong direction. He would bite, because this company, in itself, was already a new connection.

----------------

Kagome finally felt ready, well, as ready as she was ever going to be at this point. She had accepted what she was now and was ready to get on with what life she could ever have. She still had to speak with her parents, to break the news to them that she was no longer a virgin. Kagome knew they would forgive her, and she felt that they could help her learn to forgive herself.

She wasn't exactly raped, and no longer blamed only herself or Sesshoumaru, they were both at fault. Kagome figured that if Sesshoumaru would apologize for the incident, she could forgive him. Hell, like that was ever going to happen, this is Sesshoumaru after all.

She sighed to herself, this wasn't going to be easy, but she wasn't going to back down. She had run away already and locked herself up like a coward, it was now or never!

She gentle pushed the door open, only about an inch, before she peeked outside her room. The coast was clear, no Sesshoumaru. Sure she said she was ready to leave the room, running into Sesshoumaru wasn't in her current agenda.

She pushed the door wider, until it was finally fully open. She got a few stares from the wandering workers, surprised to see her. She just coughed nervously and waved at them with a small smile. Now where and what was she going to do? After all it wasn't like there was anything like an arcade on this floor to kill time with.

"Oh my! Kagome!" Miss Kiya squealed loudly as she rushed at her. Kiya's short pale-blue hair bounced with every step she made, reminding Kagome of clouds and the sky, something she hadn't seen for so long.

"Miss Kiya, it's been so long," Kagome said as she hugged her teacher. "Oh silly girl, just call me Kiya now. I am so happy you are finally out of that boring room. I heard from Sango about what happened, she only told me and Miroku though, so don't fret!"

"I-It's fine if it's just you guys, I guess."

"Just making sure it's fine with you. Anyway! If you're looking for Sango or Miroku, they are out of the office trying to dig up information from all over the place. I'm not sure when they are going to be back. So if you need anything, don't be afraid to ask me."

Kagome adored Kiya with all her heart, she was just such a happy person even though she did talk a bit much.

"Well, I know that since I've been in a small room for so long, I kind of need to work out my muscles."

"Ah I know what you mean! As a demon your body… oh silly me, I already told all this to you, I guess teaching is just a second nature to me! If you want I can…"

Before Kiya could finish her sentence, Sesshoumaru, the single person she didn't want to encounter, was behind her.

"Hello Higurashi, I see you've left your room."

"Oh, ho ho ho! Lord Sesshoumaru I thought you were too busy to leave your office. I was just going to take Kagome for a quick little work out, so please don't mind us!" Kiya's voice tended to be loud when she was nervous, which really wasn't helping Kagome's situation.

"Ah, this Sesshoumaru was just heading to the dojo, I'm sure the two of you wouldn't object to accompanying me."

Kagome's throat was feeling dry, making it feel impossible to talk. She had yet to turn around and bow to him, and so far he hadn't made a big deal about it, but who knew what he was going to do to her in the dojo. She was pleading for Kiya to turn down the offer.

"Oh, A-are you sure you want us to join you? After all I am sure we are no match for your skills in combat," Kiya seemed to be trying to say no, without exactly saying it.

"I do not mind at all. It will be… amusing."

And that was that, they weren't going to get out of this. Kiya gave Kagome an apologetic look as they followed Sesshoumaru into the elevator. The ride up to the dojo was in complete silence. It was a longer elevator ride too, closer to Sesshoumaru's apartment in the building than the gym.

Being in such a confined space made the scents stronger, which was not a good thing in Kagome's mind. Sesshoumaru's scent made her mind flood with the memories of that night he had taken her. It wasn't a terrible smell, she liked it actually.

She quickly reset her train of thought away from liking the scent to trying to force the memories back where they should be, a place where things should be forgotten, like mathematic formulas. But so far every time she would breathe in, the scent would fill her nostrils causing them to pop back up.

She knew if she held her breath he would notice and probably question her about it. So right now all she could do was endure the elevator ride up.

By the time they finally reached their floor, Kagome was about ready to bashed her skull into the elevator walls, anything to block her memories. She was the first to get off the elevator and took a deep breath of the air away from Sesshoumaru.

"Kiya, I believe you had some assignments that had not been completed," Sesshoumaru stated, giving her a look that told her not to argue with him. Kiya could only nod before giving a quick glance back over to Kagome. Kagome was now stuck alone with the last man she wanted to deal with.

As soon as Kiya was back in the elevator and heading down, Kagome began mentally preparing herself for a verbal beating. Maybe it was best to let him get it out of his system now than later.

"Care to explain yourself girl?"

"Explain what? You need to be more specific." Kagome and her damn mouth! She just couldn't control that one from coming out. She would have covered her mouth if she didn't have her pride.

"You know very well what I mean. You seduce this Sesshoumaru and then rush off and cry to your human friends and lock yourself away like a spoiled child."

"And here I thought you might actually apologize to me, I really need to stop thinking you're capable of regret."

"Regret?"

"Yes, regret, to feel sorrow, remorse, or guilt."

"I know the definition, do not insult me. Why would this Sesshoumaru ever apologize or feel regret for his actions? You were aware of the situation and were willing."

"Willing? Willing?! Y-you! It was far from willing! I had the choice of letting you screw me or killing Tyan, and honestly I don't want someone to die for a mistake I made!"

"Yes, a mistake that _you_ made."

"Oh shut it! You are also at fault because you, you.."

"I what? Could have stopped myself? Perhaps, only you didn't care to try that alternative. Instead you felt you have to protect someone from his master. Tyan would have known better than to provoke me and would have lived. You, girl, just rush into action without a single thought to other options."

Kagome didn't know what to respond with, because deep down she knew he was right. She was the inexperienced demon and in that situation, even though she didn't know what to exactly do, she decided without truly understanding what she was getting herself into.

She didn't want to admit it, not to him though. Kagome tightened her fists, careful to not puncture her own flesh. "You're right," she whispered, lowering her head in defeat.

"I can admit that I am foolish and inexperienced when it comes to these sort of demon things, so I didn't really think out all of the choices like one would. That still doesn't mean I don't feel pain or loss because of my decision. I may not be human anymore, but I can still feel things. I can accept the fact that I was partially to blame, but so were you. I just wish... I just wish you could understand, even just a little bit, of what it's like to lose something very important to you."

Kagome kept her head down, fighting back the oncoming tears. She wished she could hate it all, hate the world, hate everything, but she just couldn't. She wished right now she could be a spoiled brat like that for just once in her life and whine how everything was not fair, but she knew it wasn't fair, that was life.

"This Sesshoumaru will not apologize for the events that occurred. He does not regret his actions either."

That was all he said to her before tossing a simple wooden staff in her direction. What did he mean he didn't regret his actions?


	14. Chapter 14

**~ As usual, please review and visit my Inuyasha RPG forum (remove spaces from URL) f a n f i c t i o n . n e t /myforums/RageSugar/1127791/**

~ Chapter 14 ~

Kagome didn't know what exactly was going on, but it definitely was not normal. She hadn't been in a major argument with Sesshoumaru the last few hours they had been sparring, in fact he seemed very patient. She wasn't the best warrior out there, she knew that and expected him to at least call her a lost cause.

But nope, here is was, correcting her stance and directing her to attack him again, with everything she had. Kagome's mind was running far beyond its usual capacity in trying to understand what the hell happened to Sesshoumaru, it had to be invasion of the body snatchers.

She charged at him again, but as usual, he easily dodged and deflected her attacks. She wasn't sure if the staff was the best weapon for her, sure it gave her some range to her attacks, but with her luck she'd only be able to knock over vases and unsuspecting bystanders when she would swing it around.

She sighed and threw the staff across the room, "Ugh! Can't I use something else?!" "There is always your hands and claws, your natural weapons." Oh great, now she was going to have to fight him at a closer range? It was hard enough to ignore his scent from her current distance, the sweat making it more potent. Now she was going to have to be closer?

"I really don't think I can fight anyone that close, I am still clumsy you know. I'll trip over myself."

"That's why you need to train more. If you ever plan to be able to defend yourself in the outside world, you need to learn at least some self defense without the use of a weapon. Or would you rather walk the streets of the city with a large sword in your hand and get arrested by the police?"

He had a point, and she hated when he was right. Why couldn't she ever be right about something that would finally show him he didn't know everything? That's because he was centuries older than herself, so that would be never. Another deep sigh later, she decided she should just get over it, he smelt good, fine, no big deal. Kagome was sure many others would smell good to her too.

"Fine, not like I have much of a choice," Kagome stated and she prepared herself for the match. "Why do you dislike combat so much?"

"It's not that, well, it kind of is. I prefer talking over fighting, so no one gets hurt."

"You believe words cannot hurt someone?"

He charged at her, almost grabbing her neck, but she had learned how to avoid that move of his.

"No, I'm not saying that words don't hurt. I just meant that I'd rather not physically hurt someone else."

"So you would rather mentally hurt someone?"

"No, that's not what I meant!" She quickly dashed towards him, but before she reached him, she strafed to his left and then quickly to his right in hopes of catching him off guard. It worked, but not as well as she had planned. She successfully landed a punch to his abdomen, but he didn't topple over.

Instead he grabbed her head and shoved it down into his knee, causing the world the blur and her face to throb in pain as she fell over. Kagome could taste the blood in her mouth and felt her nose dripping.

"You are really too rough with girls!" She shouted as she wiped the back of her hand over her top lip, smearing the fresh red blood. She knew her face would start healing soon enough, but that didn't mean that she wasn't in a ton of pain.

"Male or female, demons will fight equally between sexes. Stop your complaining." Sesshoumaru swiped his legs under hers, causing her to fall onto her back suddenly, causing air to rush from her lungs.

Kagome coughed violently and rolled onto her side, gasping to get air back into her lungs. He really wasn't going to go easy on her was he? Before she could get up, he kicked her back down and held her head to the floor with his foot with mild pressure.

"You really need to improve or you really will never survive with demons," was all he said as he pulled her off the floor and helped her sit up. He was beginning to act very, very weird to her.

"Sesshoumaru, you are freaking me out!" Kagome shouted, scooting back away from him.

"You didn't yell at me when I didn't bow to you and so far haven't insulted me like you usually would. What the hell?" Kagome really didn't know what was going on. "Did Sango like put a collar on you that shocks you for bad behavior or what?!"

An image or Sesshoumaru barking and getting shocked almost caused Kagome to lose her composure, but she quickly smashed the thought back down along with her urge to giggle.

"This Sesshoumaru behaves as he always has, maybe you are just now noticing now that you are no longer throwing human tantrums," he simply replied as he stood up.

Kagome didn't want to buy it, but she did. They hadn't been civil to each other since they had first met. Maybe now they could try and understand each other, she hoped.

"Maybe, it's just a bit weird for me to not have you angry at me. Or maybe you're beating me up instead," Kagome laughed a bit, knowing he would have beaten her to the point of passing out if he had been mad at her.

Kagome got up on her feet and took in a deep breath and slowly walked closer to Sesshoumaru. Before he had enough time to react, she tackled him down on the floor. Her legs straddled him and her hands held his wrists to the floor, "Ha!"

Sesshoumaru arched one of his eyebrows at her, and before the victory fully registered in her head, she noticed her position and blushed furiously. Kagome quickly got off him and cleared her throat, "Caught you off guard, you must not be the real Sesshoumaru after all."

Before Sesshoumaru could respond, Sango burst into the dojo, her eyes flaming with anger, "Seeesssshhhhoooouuummmmarrruuuuuuuuuu!" Kagome flinched from the shout as she glanced over to Sesshoumaru, who just stood there like he wasn't in trouble.

"Why are you disturbing this Sesshoumaru woman?"

"Oh, maybe you forgot, but I told you to stay the fucking hell away from Kagome! And what do I see right now? Oh, you are near Kagome and she has blood all over her face! Did you beat her up because she ignored you for a month?!"

"Sango, its fine! We were just sparring, he just didn't go easy on me," Kagome tried to defend.

"Oh yeah, that sounds like the 'I fell into a doorknob excuse.' Pardon me if I fail to believe for one second he didn't do it on purpose," Sango began to drag Kagome away towards the elevator.

"No really Sango, it's fine. He really didn't beat me up for fun I promise!" Why was Kagome trying so hard to defend him? Sure she didn't hate him, but did she even like him enough to defend him? Apparently so.

"Sango, Sesshoumaru and I are friends now, okay?!" Kagome was released from Sango's grip the moment she heard Kagome call him her friend. When Kagome read her friends face, it looked like Sango was a deer in headlights.

"Friends? You're joking right?"

"No, really, we're friends. I mean, we haven't exactly dealt with all the issues from before, but, we've had some small talk without really fighting, so…"

Sango shook her head in disbelief, but soon turned to glare at Sesshoumaru, "Watch yourself." With that Sango headed for the elevator and was soon gone.

Kagome's eye twitched a bit, she knew Sango was only doing this because she cared for her, but sometimes Sango seemed way to serious about her protection.

"We are not friends."

"Perhaps not real close friends, but friends nonetheless."

"And what issues have you decided we have not discussed?"

Kagome sighed loudly in frustration. Maybe it was now or never to really truly discuss what happened that night, she sat down crossed legged on the floor of the dojo, becoming serious in her thoughts.

"The issue is really only that one night."

"This Sesshoumaru believes that issue is resolved."

"I don't," she said, looking up at him.

"Sesshoumaru, what's important to you? Fame and fortune? Power?"

"This Sesshoumaru only cares about having the power to rule his lands and his people."

"That's where I am different. Before I even knew demons existed, I had a completely average life. I went to school, had friends, did homework, and helped out my family's shrine."

"Back then my dreams were to fall in love with someone who would love me back, get married and I guess live happily ever after. You know, average things most girls tend to dream of."

"Everything changed the moment I was abducted, everything. My dreams of the average life went beyond my reach, so I wanted to find at least one thing that I could keep as a dream."

"I wanted to still be able to fall in love with someone and wanted to keep my virginity until I met the person I felt I could spend the rest of my life with, even if that in itself would take me a lifetime. It was one of the things that gave me hope in my new reality, something I desperately clung to."

"I know demons just get virginity over and done with, but I just couldn't. W-when we had sex I felt my one tiny connection to my past life snap and become irreparable. I know you are thinking that I shouldn't have clung onto anything related to me being human, but it's the way I was born, it's not something that will ever go away."

"I know I was partially to blame since I did get you so angry you lost a bit of your control, and I am going to say that I am sorry for that. I also accept the fact that I didn't think my actions through and look for any alternatives."

"I know you told me that you wouldn't apologize, which kind of upsets me since you were also at fault. I guess I just don't understand how you can't regret doing that. You don't even like me, so I'm sure you at least regret having sex with me in that sense."

Kagome didn't know where she was leading this conversation too, maybe hoping for an apology, like last time. Sometimes she felt she set herself up for her own disappointments.

"This Sesshoumaru does not regret his actions. However," he paused, looking almost confused," This Sesshoumaru does regret making you… cry."

Kagome's mouth almost fell open. So, he didn't regret taking her virginity or that it was her he had sex with, he was sorry he made her cry? Okay, this really wasn't Sesshoumaru.

"W-what?"

"This Sesshoumaru doesn't quite understand it himself," with that, he stalked towards the elevator, and then left her alone in the dojo.

Kagome's jaw finally dropped, "Body snatchers, definitely."

----------------

Sesshoumaru really felt like a fool now, he had no idea what to do around the girl anymore. He had actually been in a state of shock when he had noticed her finally out of her room. Before he knew it, he had approached her and greeted her. Her fresh rain scent filled his senses, causing some of his tense muscles to relax almost instantly.

He knew she wouldn't be very welcoming and Kiya was also with her, and he wanted her alone with him. If others were around he didn't think she or he would be able to openly discuss anything when the crowd would place themselves between them, that irritated him.

Luckily Kiya knew not to anger him, so she had left them in peace, but she was probably to blame for Sango's sudden and angry appearance, annoying humans.

He was becoming annoyed with himself as well, he had been spying on the girl for a month and he believed that he would be over his curiosity by the third word that came out of her mouth, but he was wrong. Now he was only more curious.

He couldn't afford this distraction right now, he needed to get ready to go meet the president of 9Tech, Toyu Katsuno. This man could very well give him all the answers he needed.

Sesshoumaru took a quick shower and changed into a new suit since he hadn't really been planning on training Kagome. He left his dirty suit on his assistant's desk as he left.

Li was already waiting for Sesshoumaru in the garage and opened the door for him, "Are you sure you do not wish for me to accompany you to the meeting Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"No, I will see him alone."

The drive to the company's building was about an hour away from his own, meaning the man had a very good spot to keep an eye out for any trouble. Sesshoumaru didn't have any doubt that Toyu was involved, just how involved was the question.

When he arrived at the front of the building, he was greeted by Toyu's personal assistant. He was offered the usual things, coffee or water, things normal suck ups did. He of course declined any of his hosts offerings, only wanting to get on with the meeting.

He was led to the top floor of the 50 story building, which was not nearly as large as his own. The office he was led to took up almost the entire top floor, and was mostly empty. There was a single modern metal desk near one of the many windowed walls.

The man, who Sesshoumaru presumed to be Toyu, turned his leather desk chair to face Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru immediately did not like this man, who was actually a half-demon.

The half-demon's eyes were blood-red, and full with a dark aura. His hair he had kept long and slightly wavy, and black as a moonless night. He didn't even bother with an illusion ring to present himself as human, which meant he knew who Sesshoumaru was.

"Ah, Lord Sesshoumaru, it's a pleasure to meet you, and very surprising might I add. I didn't think you were interested in genetic research."

"I assume you are Toyu Katsuno."

"You are correct Lord Sesshoumaru. What may I do for you?"

Sesshoumaru could sense the lie, "Do not presume I cannot see through your lies half-breed."

"Oh my, forgive me if you will. Mr. Katsuno is actually away on urgent business and has left me in charge of his affairs in regards to 9Tech until his return. I hope you can forgive me."

Sesshoumaru would really rather beat the half-demon's face in, but there were witnesses and cameras probably all over the room, so he would have to play his cards right.

"What is your real name half-breed?"

"You can call me Naraku, Lord Sesshoumaru. What is it that I may help you with today? Are you interested in investing in our company?"

"Perhaps, I am here to ask about your production line. It seems like it became an overnight sensation since I had not even heard of your company until recently."

"Ah yes, you see we were unable to distribute our company's product until now due to legal guidelines concerning genetic research. However since a few new laws have passed and old ones changed, we were permitted to finally put them on the market. We had many research groups interested, and so our sales increased very swiftly. You can understand I'm sure."

"Yes, but I find something very peculiar, you see I met a doctor a while back, who already had some of your equipment before it was put out on the market, can you explain this?"

"We did have a theft of some of our prototypes a while back, and it was reported, but it was never recovered. Where is this doctor friend of yours now?"

"He is no friend, he is simply someone of interest. He was arrested a few months ago."

"Ah, I have not heard anything about it, do you have a name?"

"I'm afraid not, as I have said, he was not a friend, or even an acquaintance."

Sesshoumaru always found it irritating at times when he had to be civil. If this was going on back in the feudal era, he would be torturing this disgusting half-breed right now for his information, that had always been more effective. Now he had to play games with them all, it was very annoying.

"That's a shame, it would have been nice for us to have gotten our prototypes back from him. At least he can no longer use them now since he was arrested."

"Indeed. When will Toyu Katsuno return?"

"I'm not quite sure, he never really sets his schedule like most presidents, but I tell you what. I will give you a call when he comes back and set up a meeting with your assistant."

"Very well."

With that, Sesshoumaru was led back down to his car by the assistant, frustrated that Toyu would dare set a meeting with the half-breed instead of himself.

"Li, drive back to the office."

"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru."

---------

Naraku smirked to himself," So that's the mighty Lord Sesshoumaru. I've heard of him and how ruthless of a ruler he was, how the mighty have fallen."

A man stepped out from the shadows, his body pulling away from the darkness. His long ebony hair was pulled back into a low pony tail, and his eyes were a deep dark amethyst color, so dark that only in the light could you see the purple hues.

"Do not underestimate him Naraku, after all, we are inviting him closer into our little game. We wouldn't want to lose now would we?"

"No Lord Toyu. What do you want to do now?"

"I say we create more pets," a young feminine voice called out from one of the far corners. Her long white hair glistened in the sunlight and her blue-green eyes filled with amusement.

"I am sure Aikawa is perfectly fine with the 10 pets he has left."

The girl's smile dropped into a scowl, making her look menacing, "Whatever."

"Don't pout like that Kikyo, it's not very attractive," Naraku snickered, earning him a dark look from her.

"Stop teasing our lovely Kikyo, Naraku. Kikyo, my dear, you need to go back to your training."

Kikyo just stomped off and out of the room, leaving Naraku and Toyu alone.

"Why do we need that girl? Kagome is already…"

"Yes, Kagome is already changed, but she is currently in the hands of our dear Lord Sesshoumaru. So for now, Aikawa will have to make use of subject B, for now. Why else would we expose ourselves to him? If Sesshoumaru is distracted with us, it will give us a better chance of obtaining subject A."

"He's too close for my comfort, personally speaking."

"You know the saying, keep your friends close, and your enemies closer. Soon he will be too involved with us to pay attention to every tiny detail, after all, he does have to deal with a human changed into a demon."

"What does that have to do with it?"

"Lord Sesshoumaru hates humans, he always has. Could you imagine what it must feel like to know humans could be changed into his precious race? It must make him feel disgusted to even be near the girl and see a demon acting so… human, hahaha!"

"I still don't like it."

"You have your orders Naraku!" Toyu shouted as he merged back into the shadows of the room, leaving Naraku completely alone.

"Of course Lord Toyu, but I also have my own plans. I won't let you ruin this for me."


	15. Chapter 15

**~ As usual, please review and visit my Inuyasha RPG forum (remove spaces from URL) f a n f i c t i o n . n e t /myforums/RageSugar/1127791/**

~ Chapter 15 ~

Kagome sighed to herself again, she couldn't get over how weird Sesshoumaru was acting. He was still confusing as ever, but now he made it more difficult to even try and understand the demon lord. She supposed she should be grateful since she had expected it to go much worse with their encounter.

"Kagome? Are you sure you're okay with this?" Sango asked as she played with Kagome's white hair.

"Well, not really. But, I don't see why I should go back to avoiding him. We sorta talked things out, I think. Hey Sango? When did he start acting so weird?"

"Hmm, I really couldn't say, he acts normal, at least to me. But when he's around you, it's like he switches personalities or something."

"Yeah, that just supports my body snatchers theory."

"Oh come one Kagome! No one in this world could ever take down Sesshoumaru. He's most likely the most powerful demon, so I doubt anyone could snatch him up and make a clone who was nice."

"Yeah, I guess you have a point. But it's not just him that's confusing me."

"What do you mean?"

"I react to him differently now. I mean, like I'm more aware of him than I was before. I don't understand how to explain it. It's almost like a pull you could say, like I can _feel_ him around."

"Well, that's interesting. Maybe you're getting used to your demon senses a bit more? I know that demons do give off energy, maybe that is what you are feeling?"

"I guess. Anyway, how is my family? You didn't tell them did you?"

"No I didn't, so whenever you get let out of this place, you will be the first to tell them. I don't think they are going to be mad at you Kagome."

Kagome just nodded, she knew they would forgive her, they always did. Kagome felt Sesshoumaru's presence outside her room, making her a bit nervous.

"What do you need Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru slowly entered her room, getting nasty looks from Sango, "Kagome, I'll be right outside if you need me." Sango left the room, giving Sesshoumaru a quick threat to his manhood if he tried to pull anything.

Kagome twirled her hair nervously between her fingers, fighting the urge to look at him. Sesshoumaru usually only sought her out if he needed more information, but she had nothing else to tell him, she told him all she knew.

"Higurashi, do you know of your family's history?"

Well, that wasn't a question she was expecting, "Yes, why?"

"What exactly do you know about it?"

Kagome gave him a small summary of the long history, not mentioning anything about a clan spilt.

"Did your mother ever mention that your family spilt centuries ago?"

"Huh? No, I mean there was never a spilt."

"There was, and the spilt family still exists and has their own shrine in the South. They had a girl that was also abducted, Kikyo Higurashi."

"W-what? You can't be serious. My mom never mentioned any of this to me, not even my grandpa. Was she taken by Aikawa too?"

"She was reported missing soon after Aikawa escaped from confinement. She has been missing ever since and no one can explain how she even managed to leave the shrine."

Sesshoumaru approached Kagome and handed her the photograph of Kikyo, "This is her."

Kagome stopped breathing the moment her eyes met those of Kikyo. Kikyo was her, well, not exactly her. But the facial similarities made it seem like Kagome had a long lost twin. Kikyo seemed more mature than herself though, her face showed emotions Kagome couldn't quite describe, a mixture of seriousness and resentment.

Kagome had to stop looking at the photograph soon enough, feeling tainted by something dark, as if the picture had been cursed, "The picture doesn't give me pleasant feelings. Is she like a long lost twin or something? There is no way…"

"She is not your twin, however, you were both born on the same day at the same exact time. Your mother and hers both have valid birth certificates and even videos of when you two were born, so there is no possible way you are twins."

"Why would Aikawa go after her?"

"We believe it is because of her heritage and her uncanny resemblance, it may have attracted him to her. Since you are no longer under his control, he may have taken her as a new test subject."

Kagome felt pity for the girl, because Kagome got away, now Kikyo had to suffer. As soon as she was allowed to see her family, they needed to have a serious talk. Why would they hide something like this from her for her entire life? There had to be some reason.

"Can you find her? It's not right that she should have to take my place…"

"We are searching already. It was unavoidable since we did not have any information about her until recently."

Kagome finally handed him back the photograph, only giving it one last glance. She looked up at Sesshoumaru, studying his amber eyes. They were the same eyes she had first seen when she had met him, only now they didn't seem like frozen flame, they looked more alive.

She quickly looked away, feeling herself flush. She always felt so nervous when he looked at her, even when she was trying to give him a stare down.

"I will be taking you to your family's shrine today, get ready to leave," was all Sesshoumaru said to her as he left her.

Kagome's jaw nearly dropped again, for nearly the hundredth time since she had started interacting with Sesshoumaru. He was going to let her outside? Oh how happy she felt right now! She would finally be able to see the bright sun, the blue sky, the outside world!

She knew it probably wasn't for her happiness that he was taking her, but more for her to interrogate her mother about the mysterious spilt that they had kept from her. She was still happy though.

Kagome changed into the dark denim jeans Sango had given her and a light gray tank top. It was an improvement over the standard white clothes she was provided with. Maybe she could convince Sesshoumaru to let her grab a few things before they came back here.

Kagome soon joined Sesshoumaru in the elevator, smiling to herself, thinking about how great it would be to smell the outside air, that was until the pollution hit her senses like a punch in the gut.

However she held herself firm and tried to act like it didn't bother her. She could and would endure the nasty smog because it meant she was no longer in a stuffy building.

The ride was in silence, Kagome just stared out the passenger side window and stared at the beautiful sky. She didn't realize how much a person could miss such the simplest things until recently. Part of her wished she could find a secluded area and just run around and feel the wind against her skin.

Once they arrived at the shrine, she quickly jumped out of the car and rushed up the many stairs, not caring if someone caught her. She smelt her mother inside the kitchen, cooking her favorite meal, which meant her mom knew she was coming, and was planning on distracting her from her questions.

She opened the door and entered casually, but still her mother jumped when she hugged her. "Kagome you startled me, I didn't even hear you come in."

"Sorry, I did try to make noise so you could hear me. Where is Sota?"

"He is at soccer practice today and is staying the night at a friend's house."

Kagome felt Sesshoumaru enter the home and he joined her in the kitchen, "Greeting Mrs. Higurashi."

"Oh, hello Lord Sesshoumaru, would you like some tea?"

"Yes, thank you," Sesshoumaru nodded before heading towards the small living room.

"Mom…"

"I know, we need to talk."

Kagome joined Sesshoumaru in the living room, sitting on the opposite end of the couch. Kagome's mother soon brought in some fresh tea for them all and sat down on the old wooden rocking chair near Kagome's side of the couch.

"I know Sesshoumaru told you about the other family, and I'm sorry for never telling you about them," Haruka then proceeded to tell Kagome everything she knew about the clan's separation and the Shikon no Tama legend. It didn't take very long to fill Kagome in on all the missing details of the family background.

"But why didn't you tell me about them? Why would it matter if I knew about them or not?"

"We felt that it was time for us to forget the past where it concerned our spilt. Not many people knew about it, so we decided with you and Sota to never tell you about it, in hopes that future generations would never find out as well. We also had hoped this way you would discover your true powers without the influence of Hitomi."

"What do you mean 'powers'?"

"Remember when you were younger, how you said you always felt something pulling your heart? We told you that it was probably your imagination, but it wasn't. Our ancestors described it as a connection to the Shikon no Tama, a way to find it."

"We were shocked when we find out you could feel it since no one for generations has been able to, or at least told anyone they could. We felt that if you knew about Hitomi it would conflict with your ability, so we made the decision to try and erase that past and help you focus on finding the Shikon no Tama."

Kagome knew her mother meant well, but it was such a silly reason to hide such a secret from her and Sota. However, Sota did have enough to deal with right now. His older sister had been taken away, changed into a demon, and the last thing he would need was some long lost relatives who wanted to steal the shrine.

"I don't feel that pull anymore, or at least I don't think I do. I haven't tried to focus on it in so long that I'm not sure if I could feel it again."

"It's fine Kagome. We didn't want you to have such a burden to begin with, we were actually upset that you would have to become the jewel's protector after all this time that it had been kept from causing trouble."

An awkward silence followed, neither knowing how to continue such a strange and serious conversation. Kagome realized it wasn't only her normal life that had been smashed, but also her family's.

Kagome now had to burst the news to her mother that she was no longer a virgin, and now she felt scared. She felt Sesshoumaru stiffen a bit, which meant he probably knew what she was about to do.

"Mom, there is something very important I need to tell you. But I first need to tell you that it's already been discussed, for the most part, and I've accepted what happened now. I-I'm no longer a virgin."

Haruka's cup nearly smashed on the floor, but Sesshoumaru caught it and set it back on the small coffee table. Kagome's face was hot and she wanted to crawl under the sofa cushion.

"W-what? Who?! When?!" Kagome's mother was now showing signs of a mother's vengeance.

"It was a little bit over a month ago, it was an accident! I know you know about a demon's heat cycle and well, it was under bad circumstances that ended up leading to… sex."

"Well, then who?!"

Kagome timidly pointed to Sesshoumaru, squeezing her eyes shut. He was probably going to bit her finger off for telling on him to her mother. But if anyone was able to not fear a mother's wrath, that would be the cold Lord of the West, Sesshoumaru.

"You?! I trust you with my daughter, and after everything that happened you go and have sex with her!? I do not care what you say mister, demon or not, I will fight you to the death to if you try and take her back to that building with you!"

"Mom! It's fine! Sesshoumaru wasn't in control…"

"Wasn't in control?! That is one of the most stupid excuses a man could ever give for taking a girl's virginity! He is a grown up demon, so there is no reason why he could have lost his damn control!"

Kagome was now fearing her mother's life was now on the line. She was going really far to insult Sesshoumaru, and he used to beat up Kagome for such things, but she was a demon, her mother was a human.

"Now mom, it's not like every person has perfect control…"

"Your mother is correct."

"…over them… what?!"

Kagome would've given herself whiplash because of how fast her head turned toward Sesshoumaru.

"This Sesshoumaru did have control over himself the moment you gave in."

"And you didn't stop?! You bastard! And to think I was actually going to forgive you for that night without an apology from you!"

Kagome smelt her own tears before they starting trailing down her pale cheeks. She was such a fool, thinking that he had actually lost complete control over himself because of her prank, to the point where she was going to finally forgive him since they had been on good terms recently.

She couldn't take this humiliation. Why didn't he stop when he could have?! He could have saved her from all her grieving and stress if he had stopped!

She shook off her mother's hands, which tried to reach out to her in a gentle hug. Kagome couldn't deal with this right now. She really was a stupid idiot!

Kagome ran from them all through the back door without looking back into mother's pained expression. All Kagome wanted to do was to get away. She felt betrayed and hated herself. She really was a foolish person, too trusting of others.

She already knew what Sesshoumaru would say to her the moment he found her, he would say 'It is your own fault that you jump to such conclusions.' Maybe she really was able to understand him somewhat, at least in how he viewed her.

She could feel his energy from behind her, he wasn't close enough to catch her right now though, and she would be damned if she gave him the chance to. Kagome pushed herself harder, to run faster, she had to be faster than him.

A bright white orb suddenly surrounded her whole body, sending her off in the far distance in a flash, not visible to human eyes. Kagome felt herself getting farther and farther away from Sesshoumaru, but she had no idea where to go. She wouldn't be able to hide away from him forever, he would eventually find her, but she needed to get away from him for as long as she could.

She finally decided to go to Tokyo Tower, the one place where no one could really bother or notice her, at least until morning. The sun was already setting, which meant she could at least have the night alone.

Once she reached the tower, she headed straight to the top, the very peak of the tower. The white orb dissipated into glistening white flecks that faded. She didn't know what she had done, but she was glad she did it and had successfully evaded Sesshoumaru. She hadn't come here in a straight line in hopes it would lure him in the wrong direction. To give her enough time to get away when he realized she wasn't going that way.

Kagome stared out into the city, the bright lights shining below her, illuminating the people who were going about their normal lives. The smog wasn't too bad at the top of the tower since the night was very windy and it gave her a nice view of the night sky.

She couldn't see many stars since the lights of the city drowned their natural radiance, but the moon was a beautiful crescent. Her mind flashed to the crescent moon on Sesshoumaru's forehead and quickly shook her head, trying to push the thought away.

Kagome didn't know how long she had been staring off into space while perched on top of the tower, but soon enough she knew she wasn't alone.

"It's such a great view of the city at night isn't it Ka-go-me!" Kagome nearly fell off from the shock of being caught off guard. She looked over to where the voice had come from, to see a young girl about her age dangling upside down from one of the metal bars below her.

"How do you know my name?"

"Oh I know lots about you Ka-go-me! Teehee! I don't look familiar to you at all?"

The girl suddenly sat up and then stood on a bar that made her eye level with Kagome. Kagome gasped as shock and realization kicked in, she was one of the other girls Aikawa had abducted!

"Ah now you remember me! That makes me so happy! I knew it was you up here the minute I saw the white orb, only you could make that pretty orb!"

"W-why are you here?"

"Why? Because silly I found you! Master has been searching for a way to free you so hard that he has trouble sleeping! But now you can come home with me!"

"I don't want to go near Aikawa!"

The young girl tilted her head to the side, studying Kagome's face, "Why not? Do you not like Nene?"

"Nene?"

"Yeah, I'm Nene! Master named me that 'cause he said I was the cutest!" Nene smiled, very pleased with that fact.

"But I though you guys weren't able to... function."

"Hmm? Master fixed us all! He says he can fix you too! So you really should come home with Nene."

"I really don't…"

Nene's face grew dark suddenly, "You are coming with Nene!"

Kagome didn't know why the girl's attitude had suddenly changed, but it wasn't a good sign. If things continued to escalate this way, she was going to have to fight her, and Kagome right now sucked at fighting.

Nene grabbed Kagome's right arm and pulled her forcefully, causing Kagome to lose her balance. Kagome quickly grabbed one of the metal bars and Nene still pulling on her right arm, harder with each tug.

Kagome didn't want to hurt the girl because the girl was just under Aikawa's control. But she couldn't let the girl drag her off to the man that ruined her life first. If Aikawa had really 'fixed' the others, that meant she was greatly outnumbered and wouldn't be able to fight him alone.

"Come with Nene now! Nene is getting angry!" Nene hissed at Kagome before violently lunging and biting Kagome's hand that held the metal bar.

Kagome released the bar, cringing in pain and Nene finally tugged her down. Kagome was now scared because they were both heading for the ground below and who knew if a demon could survive a fall this high up?

Nene was giggling, seeming to enjoy the drop, did Aikawa really fix them, because it seemed like this girl was insane! Kagome took her injured hand and dug her claws into Nene's hand, which was still holding her right arm. Nene didn't let go like Kagome had planned, instead she tightened her grip and threw Kagome into the tower's large metal beams.

Kagome's body left a dent in the beam from the impact making Nene squeal in delight, "Oh wow! Ka-go-me leaves such pretty dents! Can I make a few more?"

Before Kagome could get away, Nene grabbed her and threw her into another metal beam, creating another Kagome shaped dent. However, when Nene tried to grab at Kagome again, she kicked into her stomach, causing Nene to kneel over in pain.

"So mean to Nene!" Nene shouted in her fury as she lunged at Kagome.

Kagome dodged the assault and started climbing her way around the metal frame of the tower, trying to find a way down that would cause her the least amount of injury.

Nene however was fast in recovering and grabbed Kagome's long white hair and smashed her face into another beam, leaving more dents. Nene smashed Kagome's face into the same spot a few more times before she let her go and pushed her off the beam she was standing on.

Kagome fell backwards onto a beam below, sending jolts of pain up her spine. She could feel the warm blood dripping from the wounds on her face and it was hard to focus on anything. Her head was swimming from the abuse that had been inflicted on it.

She felt Nene jump down onto her ribs, breaking a few and puncturing one of her lungs, causing her to cough up blood.

"Oops, I guess I landed too hard, oh well, you can live through this much!" Nene pressed her foot hard on Kagome's broken ribs, causing her to scream in agony, blood spraying from her airway.

Kagome began finding it hard to stay conscious with her lungs filling with blood. Soon enough she would pass out and would probably wake up in that horrible tube again, looking into the mad eyes of Aikawa, she wouldn't give up!

Kagome soon felt the familiar tingle of Sesshoumaru's aura, if she could buy herself some time, he would reach her before she got taken away. She reached up and dragged her claws down one of Nene's leg, trying to cut as far into the muscle as she could.

Nene lost her balance and stumbled off of Kagome's chest, growling at Kagome. She kicked into Kagome's side, pushing Kagome off the beam causing Kagome to freefall again. This time there were no beams to catch her.

Kagome didn't care if she died because at least that meant she wouldn't be taken away to Aikawa. But before she hit the ground, she felt something hard and warm catch her.

She knew it was Sesshoumaru, she could feel his intense aura surrounding her, but all she could smell was her own blood and she was too weak to even open her eyes. At least she didn't make a mess on the concrete below.

She heard Nene drop in front of Sesshoumaru, laughing.

"Oh well aren't you handsome! You must be the great and terrible Lord Sesshoumaru! I heard about you from Master, just give me Ka-go-me and I promise Master will leave you alone."

"I will not hand her over to you, you disgusting creature."

"Disgusting!? The Master made me perfect!" Nene screamed at him.

Before Nene charged though, a voice called out from the distance, "Nene, stop this now and come back home, Master is worried."

"But, sister, he called me disgusting! And he has Kagome!"

"Leave her and come back now!"

Nene turned back to Sesshoumaru, glaring, "Kagome is precious to the Master, I'll get her back to him, I swear!"

Kagome finally could no longer hold onto consciousness and drifted into the darkness.


	16. Chapter 16

**~ A/N - Not too much going on in this chapter, but I promise at the end you will be squealing for the next chapter, *evil laughter 'OH HO HO HO HO~!'* I am already working on the next chapter and have gotten pretty far into it. I'm getting stuff written, so happy, at least until I get like a mind block like I get at times.**

**I love all the reviews I got for the last chapter so far and I am happy you guys are getting all excited, so stay tuned and keep the reviews coming :D**

**EDIT 3/24/09 - OH yeah, one more note, I have started an Inuyasha RPG forum called Tales of the Moon and I would like to start having people RPing with me there. I am not picky like some of the RPG forums I've seen (rules stating no Original Characters, so mean!) If you are interested, check it out and post a reply, :D  
**

~ Chapter 16 ~

Sesshoumaru was furious! He knew better than to let Kagome out of the building, but Sango had told him to take her out and enjoy something as small as the sunshine. So first, he was going to finally make absolutely sure that Sango knew to never give him advice again.

Second, he was going to kill the monk. Miroku had been sent on an assignment a week ago and had yet to report back to him or answer his cell phone. He hoped that the monk was dead because that would be the only excuse he would accept for his tardiness.

Third, Kagome. The foolish girl had overreacted to such a trivial thing, forcing him to have to hunt her down. Not to mention she had somehow gotten a fair distance away from him, which he was going to find out how. So what if he had been in control? She would have just gone to the next male and he couldn't allow that. Another male would have probably injured the girl.

Then finally, that half-demon experiment, Nene. She had run away once that other half-demon interfered. This meant that Aikawa was more aware of Kagome's movements. There could be a possible leak in his staff, and he was going to find them.

Sesshoumaru stared at Kagome through the two-way mirror, the monitors beeping in time with her pulse. She had been fairly wounded, broken ribs and a puncture in her lungs were the worst of them, but she had been covered in her own blood.

He was mildly satisfied that she had inflicted some injuries to the other girl though, even if they were pathetic and wouldn't stop any normal demon. He would really need to step up his training with Kagome if she was to ever even stand a chance against a demon kitten.

"She should be fully healed over the next 3 days Lord Sesshoumaru. We will continue to monitor her 24/7 incase anything changes."

"Good. When she awakens, inform me immediately."

The man bowed to him as he left the small observation room. Right now he had to calm the girl's mother down since she had been frantic since her daughter fled the house.

Haruka was waiting outside the door, but before she could bombard him with her worrisome questions, he spoke first.

"She is stable and will heal soon enough. There is no need to worry about her health, she is a demon."

However, he wasn't expecting her to slap him, which she did quite hard for a human female. His employees stopped mid-step, some dropping their papers in shock.

"You bastard! You think this is going to make up for what you did? You raped her! What kind of person are you?!"

Sesshoumaru was tempted to rip her head off, no one laid a hand on him or insulted him, especially not a human woman. It only took him one of his glares to get her to shut her mouth. He walked towards his office, and she followed, good.

The moment they were inside, he locked the door and turned to her, he approached her slowly, with a predatory gaze. He could feel the fear rippling off every fiber of her being, and yet she continued to stare at him with her eyes narrowed, prideful creature.

His hand clenched at his side, it took more effort to restrain himself from hitting her than he expected. He had more honor than to hit a weak female who was out of her mind though, so she would leave his office uninjured, his office furniture would pay the price this time.

"Do not ever touch this Sesshoumaru ever again human, or you will come to regret it. I do not hit you now because you did not know what you were doing. Now before you start shouting your nonsense, I will warn you that if you speak out of turn, I will find a way to keep your mouth shut."

"It is true that I did have control over my actions with your daughter. I ask you how would you feel if I had not had sex with your daughter, what if I had let her be in her heat cycle? The simple answer is she would have found the next willing male and would have still lost her virginity, even if she did have control over her own body."

"It is an instinct to demons, it is not something where it can be easily suppressed. You should be grateful it was this Sesshoumaru who took her virginity and not some random demon."

He continued to stare down at the tiny women, who stared back, though still emitting fear.

"Apologize to her."

"The Lord of the West apologizes for no one."

"I don't care who the hell you are. You can be Lord of the Dance for all I care! Kagome is a sweet girl who deserved a first time filled with love and happiness! I understand she was in heat, I read that damn book! I trusted you with her. I left her well being in your hands and you hurt her!"

"Do you want to know why she cried? She will never tell you or any other soul, but she trusted you as well! She was going to forgive you, even without an apology and you basically told her you could have stopped, but you didn't!"

Haruka's eyes began to swell with tears, imagining the turmoil her daughter must have gone through, and then to recover, only to be thrust back into despair.

"You could have just restrained her if you were in control, couldn't you? Why didn't you just restrain her and wait till her heat was over?"

Haruka was now fully crying, wiping tears away left and right. Sesshoumaru wasn't sure what to do when other's cried. He didn't care, in fact crying annoyed him so he demanded them to stop crying. He wouldn't do it to Kagome's mother though, let her get it out of her system now so that he would be able to actually have a conversation with her, without all the snot dripping out of her nose.

Soon enough, she was done sobbing and she turned her red puffy eyes back on him, "The only reason I can think why you didn't stop is because you didn't want to."

"Absurd."

"How is it absurd? Maybe you're the fool in all of this, ever think of that? She's literally stuck here 24/7, she is beautiful human or demon, it would be understandable."

"Woman, you are testing my patience with your theories."

"Just admit you're attracted to her!"

"This Sesshoumaru can have any female he wished for, much more attractive than her."

"I don't doubt that you could, and maybe there are more attractive women out there, on the outside. Kagome is beautiful inside and out, don't you dare try to deny it."

"Your daughter is not attractive in the least. She has a temper, loud mouthed, disrespectful…"

"Caring, intelligent, optimistic, hard working, and much more. Do you only ever see bad things in others? If so I wonder what you must think about yourself when you look in the mirror. Lord Sesshoumaru, you must be the loneliest man I've ever met and are in complete denial about it."

"Lonely? This Sesshoumaru is not lonely. Your theories are getting worse human."

"Are they? Then why did Sango tell me you spied on my daughter for the whole month she avoided and ignored you?"

Shit, Sango had been keeping tabs on him apparently. He should probably use her expertise to help him find Aikawa instead of her usual research. He would have a very long talk with Sango, and the talk was getting longer with the more he heard in reference to her.

"This Sesshoumaru was trying to figure out why her virginity was of such importance that is all."

"More denial. You know what, stay in this fantasy land and keep lying to yourself Lord Sesshoumaru, in the end you will have no one to blame but yourself. Just leave my daughter out of your self destruction. I will be taking her home."

"She is not permitted to leave this building unless I authorize it."

"Oh really? The maybe I should shout to all the people outside about how to savagely raped my daughter and don't give a damn about it. I bet they will find that real honorable of their lord."

Sesshoumaru found out where Kagome got her temper and back talking from, her mother. Her mother seemed like a very understanding woman, now she was a showing her lioness mother side.

"She is being watched by the man who abducted her and it is obvious she cannot defend herself even from a half-breed. Would you really like to give them the chance to take her away again?"

This made the woman quiet, at least she was using her small human brain now. Her ridiculous theories were getting on his nerves, maybe now she would be more open to the truth.

"Fine, she can stay here, on one condition."

"You do not have the right to negotiate this matter."

"Yes I do, I am her mother."

Sesshoumaru wanted to sigh in exasperation, how he had such patience even amazed himself.

"What exactly is this condition?"

"Court her."

If Sesshoumaru hadn't trained himself to only show a stoic face, he would probably look like a gaping fish right about now. Maybe he was getting old and his hearing was going, she could not have just demanded he court her daughter.

"You are insane woman."

"No I am not. Like I told you, I read that book, and I read it so many times it's like a second language to me now. If you want me to let her stay here, you are going to have to court her."

"You do not know what you are asking."

"Oh yes I do. There is more meaning to the courting for me though. If you really don't care for my daughter, then courting her will be unbearable for you. I believe that is a sufficient enough punishment for taking her virginity. And if you enjoy courting her, then you will realize my pathetic little theories, as you call them, are correct."

"Woman…"

"I have a name, Mrs. Higurashi! My condition is for you to court her for an entire month. You will let me tell her I asked you to court her and you will explain to her what that means, since I know she won't have an entire clue what that would entail."

"Your daughter has the right to say no."

"Technically, as a demon, she doesn't. Most demon families force courtships between their offspring, it will not be any different for her. As I said, it will only be for a month, it's not like she will be forced to mate or marry you if she doesn't want to."

Sesshoumaru felt a headache coming on, rarely did he have them from stress, and this had to be the worst one yet.

"If you accept, she can stay here. If you don't, she is coming home with me."

"You are willing to risk your daughter's life if I say no?"

Haruka didn't respond, and he couldn't comprehend what the mad woman was thinking anymore. Fine, if he only had to court her for a month, he could live with that. She said herself that is would be sufficient and that they wouldn't actually have to become mates. What is the worse that could happen? The girl could fall for him, but that would be her mother's fault, not his.

"Very well. I will court her only for one month, the month starts when she awakens."

Haruka held out her hand, and he shook it before she let herself out of his office. He sat down in his chair closing his eyes and sighing in frustration, "Humans are so tiring to deal with."

**(A/N ~ Sorry to interrupt, but are you squealing yet? I hope so cause I sure am and I am writing this fic!)**

Sesshoumaru wasn't alone for long, his assistant paged him, informing Kagura's arrival, "Let her in."

Maybe she had some information he could use, distract him from this annoying little development.

"You look a little stressed Sesshoumaru, need my help to relax?"

"No wench, why have you come?"

"Hmph, touchy! Maybe I shouldn't tell you my wonderful news then."

Sesshoumaru just glared at her and growled, showing he wasn't in the mood for her games.

"Fine. I did some research on Aikawa, basic things. His parents, schools, teachers, college degrees, employment. I know you had all of this check, only you really should hire some new people. Whoever was supposed to research Aikawa did a terrible job."

"Get to the point woman."

"Aikawa worked, or perhaps even still works, for Toyu Katsuno."

"Hn."

"And I don't mean as a mail boy, I mean he was named as one of the head genetic researchers of 9Tech. I overheard that you were told that the equipment that he had was stolen, I highly doubt that bullshit it true, more than likely Aikawa was the one who helped make the damn products. They probably gave those machines to him."

"Was there a theft report to any authorities?"

"None. They are really waving that lure in their direction aren't they? Why the hell would they all of a sudden want your attention so badly?"

"Because the game was at a standstill, or it's simply a distraction from something else. Is there anything else?"

"I tried finding out more about Toyu Katsuno, he's a ghost, no record of him even existed until now, and if you try to find any legal documents, like demon or human birth certificates, there is none. Whoever this guy is, he is really good."

"What about Naraku?"

"His assistant? He actually has some records, and not the pretty kind. He's been in trouble with the law and was actually bailed out a few times by some anonymous rich friend, more than likely Toyu Katsuno. This means they probably have a business relationship that goes way back. Naraku just seems more like a lackey than anything, like Toyu's personal errand boy."

"Hn. What about comrades of any of them, Aikawa included?"

"Aikawa was monopolized by Toyu most of his life it seems. Toyu even paid for Aikawa's college when his parents died. Anyone else related to him haven't heard from him since his parents death and he never had any friends. If my assumptions are correct, I think Toyu Katsuno was a slumbering demon."

"There is no other valid reason I can think of for how all of these things just started occurring. He had to have been planning for a long time and using Naraku to play the business market and then here comes Aikawa, a personal genetic genius. This is getting really deep Sesshoumaru. No one on the street knows who Toyu Katsuno is, not even the thugs."

"I would start worrying Sesshoumaru, this guy is good, and I mean really fucking good."

"I do not care about your opinion of the man. I want you to find out where Miroku is and drag him by his penis for all I care."

"Ugh, not that pervert, can't someone else do this?"

"No. Find him. Bring him back. Once he has returned, I believe we have a leak in our system, fix it."

"So demanding. You really owe me!"

Kagura quickly left his office in a huff, mumbling to herself about her dislike for him. He preferred that over the time she would show up nude on his desk demanding sex.

Now he was going to have to plan on how to court Kagome exactly. She would be against this as much as he was, but he already agreed to her mother's condition. At least he would not have to worry about Kagome outside and giving Aikawa and Toyu a chance to snatch her away.

Why did he honestly concern himself so much with that girl? He had originally only cared about the fact that some mad human man believed he could mix the species and ruin the pure demon blood by changing already living humans into demons.

He only wanted to stop Aikawa, find a way to reverse his experiment, change the girls back to humans and then punish the man severely for polluting demon blood. Now there was way too much to this than he had ever considered.

It was now plain to see that Toyu Katsuno was the mastermind behind all of this, but who exactly was this man? Kagura was more than likely correct to assume he was a slumbering demon. Who knew how long he had been lurking in the shadows, waiting. There were still more questions than answers, and every day was becoming more frustrating. He knew Naraku would never call to set up an actual meeting with Toyu and that this lure was more than likely a distraction.

He was wondering now why they would still want Kagome if they already had Kikyo. Kikyo seemed almost identical physically to Kagome, so why would they still need her? As long as he had Kagome, their plan would not be able to reach its next stage, he was sure of that now.

He hated having to wait for new information to be revealed, but now that he had this new obligation to court Kagome, he would be unable to do much of anything for the next month.


	17. Chapter 17

**~Sorry for the long delay in updating and the shortness of this chapter. I will actually be moving fairly soon and have been distracted from this fanfiction for quite some time. This chapter is technically 'incomplete' since I had planned to go further with it, but I did not want to go for longer than a month without updating for you guys.**

**Please be patient with me the next few months as I move to another state :3  
**

~ Chapter 17 ~

Nene whimpered loudly, "Master, Kagome hurt Nene, can't Nene just kill her?"

Aikawa smiled at Nene gently as he finished tending to her wounds, "No my precious Nene, we need Kagome or else everything I've been doing will be a failure, you don't want master to be a failure, now do you?"

Nene pouted and shook her head, once she had been bandage, she jumped off the medical table and skipped over to Kikyo, hugging her tightly, "I prefer Kikyo over mean Kagome!"

Kikyo just rolled her eyes and pushed the girl away, leaving the room. She wanted to know why Aikawa needed Kagome so badly, what was so great about her doppelganger? Kikyo was grateful for being changed, she was no longer the same woman she was before, and her mother would never be able to force her to do anything ever again.

She continued down the dark hallway, feeling eyes on her, "Who is there?"

"It's only me, Kikyo," Naraku said, coming closer to her with a smiling face. That smile always made chills run down her spine, and not the pleasant kind.

"What the hell do you want Naraku?"

"I just want to have a private chat."

Kikyo eyed him suspiciously, "You aren't going to try anything are you? You know what Toyu would do to you."

"Oh no, I wouldn't dream of harming a single hair on your little head, I just feel that maybe you should know a few things about your precious Toyu."

"What kind of things?"

"Follow me," was all he said as he started heading down the hallway, to his chambers.

Kikyo knew it could just be one of his tricks, but then Toyu would probably kill him, so she would chance this chance. All she knew was from what Toyu had told her, and she by nature wasn't a blindly trusting person.

They entered his room and he swiftly locked the door before heading to sit on his bed. In the middle of his bed was a small girl, very pale, seeming almost like a ghost.

"This is Kanna, she is, I guess you could call her my daughter."

"Your daughter? What poor bitch did you rape to spawn a daughter?"

"Ouch, your words wound me Kikyo."

She just glared at him, making it clear she hated his attempts at flirting as his joking demeanor, he seemed to always be hiding something.

"So why the hell do we have to talk in your room?"

"My room, unlike yours, does not allow anyone to peek in. I have a nice protective barrier, so that the only words spoken in here will stay between those involved."

"Whatever, just tell me what you know so I can leave already."

"Always in such a rush. First you need to tell me what Toyu told you, I want to hear what pretty little story he fabricated for you."

"What? Fabricated? You lie. Toyu basically said he could free me from my mother's shrine, that he could give me power and wealth, anything I could ever want. He had Aikawa change me into a powerful demon and gives me all that I want, besides letting me leave this stupid place."

"It's all that girl Kagome's fault, if she had just stayed with Toyu, I could be outside doing whatever I want, but since I look like her I can't set foot outside, it's like being at the damn shrine again."

Kikyo hmph-ed and crossed her arms, like a spoiled child. Naraku just smiled.

"Did he tell you that he had changed you first?"

"Yeah, why?"

"That's a lie my dear. Kagome was actually changed months before you. You're her doppelganger Kikyo, a descendent of a spilt clan. The only thing Toyu wanted you for was a replacement until he can get his hands on Kagome again."

"You're lying."

"Am I? Perhaps I should let you see what Kanna can do. Kanna, show Kikyo your lovely mirror, show her when Kagome was changed."

Kanna silently obeyed, getting off the bed and heading towards Kikyo, she held out her small mirror in front of her chest. Once she had gotten close enough, she held the mirror up, letting Kikyo see the truth.

After a few moment, Kikyo was growling furiously, "This has to be a trick of yours!"

"I'm afraid not Kikyo. You are just second best to her. However, this leads me to my proposal."

"You already know about the Shikon no Tama, your mother drilled that legend into since you were born. But the truth is, the jewel does still exist, and Toyu has it."

"What does that have to do with me? I never believed that jewel existed before, but it really does?"

"Yes, and it can grant any wish."

"You still haven't said what it had to do with me."

"I want us to group up and capture the jewel, steal it from Toyu. We can use the jewel to have all of our hearts desires."

"I don't trust you enough to give you something like that."

"That's why you can have the jewel, I just ask that for my assistance to be rewarded to have one of my own greatest desires granted."

Kikyo thought hard for a few moments, rolling the idea over and over again in her head. It wouldn't be something easy, this was Toyu after all, and he seemed like a pretty powerful guy. However, Toyu's lies made her angry at him, so she decided to join with Naraku.

"Fine, I'll help with those terms. What do you wish for anyway?"

"I will tell you when we get the jewel."

"And how exactly are we going to get it?"

"You, my dear miko, are going to train those ancient powers in your blood to track down the jewel. The Shikon no Tama can always be felt by the Higurashi mikos, you just need to learn how to access those powers."

"My mother already trained me."

"I am not talking about training you to be some shrine tourist attraction. I mean actual miko training. It will have to be done with Toyu is away, we won't have to worry about Aikawa though, he is busy building some new machine."

"Let's get started then, and while we are joining forces, for now, I want to know everything you know about Kagome Higurashi."

-------

Just as Sesshoumaru's doctor had said, 3 days passed and Kagome was fully healed and awake. Kagome's mother had spent the 3 days in Kagome's room, always whispering comforting things into her ear while she slept.

Kagome had heard her mother, so when she did awaken, she wasn't as upset as she thought she would have been after that little episode back at the shrine. She was still pissed at Sesshoumaru though, and was not going to forgive him, but she wasn't sick with grief. The last thing she wanted was a relapse of depression.

"Kagome, sweetheart, I have something important to tell you now that you're awake and feeling better."

As Haruka spoke, Sesshoumaru entered the room, looking very blank as usual, causing Kagome a bit more annoyance with him. Couldn't he at least look like he was in trouble?! Pout or something damn it, she yelled in her head at him.

"Kagome, are you listening?"

"Sorry mom, what were you saying?"

"I said I had something important to tell you, but before I tell you, you must promise me not to injure anyone or yell."

"I promise not to yell, as far as injuring someone, "Kagome says, glancing at Sesshoumaru, " I may have issues with that."

Sesshoumaru caught the glance and just gave her a look, as if to ask her if she really believed she could harm him. She sure as hell could try.

"Well, after you ran off and you were brought back here, I had a very serious talk with Lord Sesshoumaru. We came to an agreement that I would let you stay here, with him, if he agreed to court you, since he did take your virginity."

Kagome was expressionless for a few good minutes, causing her mother to become very nervous. The calm, before the storm.

"COURT?! Mom are you insane? Did he threaten you or something? There is no way!"

"K-Kagome, you promised to not yell."

"How can I not yell?! This idea is not only insane, it's going to cause me to probably lose my mind!"

"Now Kagome dear, please just listen to me. It was the best decision. You can use this time to torture him if you want while he tries to court you, that was the condition we agreed on. Can you please just accept this, it will only be for a month."

"Oh god, a month? Mom having to be near him for even a few minutes stresses me out, having him hang around me constantly for a month will cause me to snap."

"Kagome, stop being dramatic!"

Kagome immediately got quiet, she knew that when her mother started raising her voice, it was best to stay silent.

"You do not have a choice in this Kagome. Lord Sesshoumaru will court you like normal demons do for a month. I am not asking you to sleep with him again, marry him, or even mate with him. This is to make him be a gentleman with you."

Kagome groaned loudly, covering her face with her hands, "Fine, I won't win this argument anyway."

Haruka smiled big, happy that her daughter knew when to just give in to her demands. If Kagome had continued to fight her over the subject, she might have had to sing off key and very loudly.

"Well, I am glad you see things clearly now. Like I said, you can do what you want with this situation, this is a lesson for Lord Sesshoumaru. Just please be somewhat considerate, okay?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good, now I am going to head home, I really want to enjoy my nice comfortable bed. I asked Lord Sesshoumaru to explain the details on courting since I doubt you would remember it."

Before Kagome could try and object, saying she would rather study on the subject, and take her time learning it, her mother was out of the room with a huge smile.

Kagome let out a deep sigh, "Alright, let's just get this madness over with, what do I need to know?"

"This is not a normal demon courtship, so it may seemed rushed, courting can take years and we have a month."

"Can't we just do the easy stuff?"

"No."

"Stubborn ass."

"You are being very immature girl. Be silent."

Kagome stuck out her tongue, she would show him immature.

"Courting is much like your human dating, only it is taken more serious, usually the stage right before mating. Luckily your mother agreed to not let it go that far."

"So what, we're going to go out to movies and dinners? That doesn't seem very original."

"Be silent girl."

Another stuck out tongue.

"No, demons get to understand and know each other. You will be living with this Sesshoumaru for the month of courtship."

Kagome almost choked on her own tongue, he couldn't be serious, she had to live with him!

"Before you interrupt this Sesshoumaru again, I will remind you to hold your tongue."

Who knew Sesshoumaru could be witty, she hadn't expected the pun, unless he was serious. It was still amusing enough.

"While you reside with this Sesshoumaru, we shall both ask each other questions and they must be answered truthfully and openly. While we are asking these questions, we will also spend time with each other's families. This is as light as I can keep the courtship, demon courtship is much more… intimate. I will not do such things with you, so this is all we will do."

"Intimate how?"

"We eventually would share the same bed among other things."

Kagome blushed, no way would she sleep in the same bed, or even room with him.

"There isn't exactly a guest bedroom in your apartment here, so am I going to be sleeping on the couch or in my old servant room?"

She would rather not have to deal with Shizuka's outrageous jealously. She also loved Gyan, she also didn't want to become the maid's source of gossip to spread about.

"We will be spending the month at one of my other homes where the maid's cannot get the wrong idea and spread false rumors. The last thing this Sesshoumaru needs is for other demons to think he will be taking a mate."

Kagome did not like this idea, maybe she should sleep on the couch, and it's not like Gyan wouldn't eventually find out what was going on. Kagome would much rather have nosy maids than no maids at all.


	18. Chapter 18

**~ A/N - Oh my goodness it's been 3 months! How have you guys been? I'm finally in my new house, it's so huge compared to my apartment! The dog now has a nice big yard to go crazy in and we're slowly unpacking our things (we just got them this monday, not kidding). **

**Here is the next chapter at LAST, I know it's taken forever. This one is a bit short, but I really felt like I should update with SOMETHING. As always, please read and review!  
**

~ Chapter 18 ~

Kagome sighed deeply, today was the day that the courtship would start and she was not looking forward to it. Sesshoumaru hadn't even let her bring her own clothes! All he told her was to be ready today and to not bring anything with her since it would all be provided for her at his home.

A dark thought crosses Kagome's mind,' What if he did that so I wouldn't have anything to wear the entire month! Oh no, I knew I shouldn't have listened to him.'

She swings her legs idly as she sits on her bed, growing more and more worried every minute. So when Sesshoumaru finally entered her room, she snapped.

"I swear to the gods that if you make me wander around your house in the nude I will kill you in your sleep!"

"That is a very rude way to great someone girl."

Kagome almost fell off her bed in shock; that was it? Where were the threats, the throat grabbing and the evil eyes? She gives Sesshoumaru and quick look over before nodding to herself, deciding that it was probably a cloned Sesshoumaru, only with 50% less anger issues.

Sesshoumaru only quirks a brow at Kagome for her odd behavior, but does not say anything about it, figuring the less they said to each other for the next month, the better.

"Come, it is time to leave," Sesshoumaru commands, briskly walking out of the room and towards the elevator, not even waiting or checking to see if Kagome was following him.

Kagome sighs yet again and hops off the bed and reluctantly follows him, keeping her eyes on his back and willing that she learns one of her demon powers is laser vision so she could burn a hole right through his chest. Sadly though, he didn't even burst into flames, so glaring at him was all she could really do.

The walk to the elevator and the ride down was in complete silence, as well as most of the car ride beside a few harsh comments from both parties that were stuck together for a 10 hour drive.

Kagome was bored out of her mind for that drive, and Sesshoumaru was not one to join her for silly little car trip games. When she started to play punch buggy by herself, she knew she had probably lost her mind.

When they finally reached their destination, she was about ready to leap out of the car and kiss the ground, happy to be out of the metal machine and its driver.

"Next time I'm driving," Kagome comments; deciding on the drive back she was going to speed the entire way; even if she got a speeding ticket that wouldn't stop her from trying to reduce the travel time with Lord Ice Ass.

Sesshoumaru didn't reply in any way, he didn't even glance at her. He took a key from his pocket and went up to the front door; Kagome's gaze following him the entire way. Once he was at the door, her focus was changed to the actual house they were going to stay in. It wasn't an overly large house, which surprised her a bit. She had imagined it would have been some overly large mansion with over 100 rooms that had no real use.

This was just a normal everyday looking house. It probably had more rooms that her own home and it was in the middle of nowhere, but it had its own little private charm. Kagome approached the front door, Sesshoumaru having already entered himself. The inside of the house was decorated in a nice western American style. Large plush couches in the living room and a small simple dining table that was obviously meant only for close company, not business meetings like the one in the apartment.

Sesshoumaru was in the kitchen, going through many of the cabinets and pulling out various pots and pans. "I highly doubt you can cook anything, so this Sesshoumaru will prepare the meals."

Kagome's attention quickly darts over the Sesshoumaru after the insult," I know how to cook, _Lord_ Sesshoumaru. For all I know, you could be poisoning my plate to get rid of me, or even drug me up for this entire month!"

Sesshoumaru turns to glare at her, making her shrink down a bit with the heated stare. "This Sesshoumaru is not dishonorable and will not do such things. Such ideas are childish and said out of petty anger."

Kagome crosses her arms and doesn't reply, mostly because he was right, she was being a bit childish, but she had come with him here with the intent to drive him insane in hopes of reducing this month's sentence to just a week long outing.

"You will be staying in the guest room upstairs. Clothes and other things have been already put there for you, so you shouldn't need anything for the next month," Sesshoumaru tells her as he opens the fridge, examining its contents.

Kagome turns and leaves the kitchen to check out her room, hoping it wasn't some secret torture chamber; though she figured that would be more than likely in the basement.

The upstairs of the house had about three rooms of its own. One of the rooms was apparently a small library and reading room. It had a desk as well, so it could have been Sesshoumaru's office away from, well, his office. There was a living room type area, smaller than the one downstairs with its own flat screen television and even an antique fireplace.

The guestroom was fairly large, about twice as big as her own room in her mother's house. Everything in the room was in a neutral color and a bit bland, but it was still nice looking. She quickly walks over to the closet and peeks inside, hoping whoever bought her clothes did a decent enough job that she wouldn't be wearing a bathrobe the entire time she was here.

The clothes were all in various trends and styles allowing mix matching, so she figured she could find something to wear. The next room she examined was the bathroom and she instantly fell in love with it. It was a large as her own bedroom with a huge spa tub and a walk in shower with a waterfall shower head as well as many other mini shower heads all throughout. Shampoos and soaps were provided, as well as other items she would have needed. There was makeup as well, but since Kagome never wore makeup she just dumped it all into one of the vanity drawers.

"Now all I need is my own fridge and a kitchen as well as enough food to last me a month, and I wouldn't need to even go downstairs," Kagome laughs to herself.

Kagome could hear and smell the cooking food downstairs and her stomach makes a slight rumbling sound, letting her know that eating should be her next priority.

She cautiously enters the kitchen and has to bite her tongue to keep from laughing at what she saw. At the stove was Sesshoumaru, cooking, and wearing an apron. "Well don't you make an adorable wife," Kagome laughs out, unable to stay quiet for very long.

Sesshoumaru quickly turns around and glares at her, but since she was too busy laughing, she didn't even notice the death glare. "This Sesshoumaru is no house wife!" He flexes his claws, looking about ready to kill Kagome, but he quickly clenches his fist and lets out a frustrated growl. He returns to the stove and focuses on the food, having a difficult time ignoring the hysterically laughing girl on the kitchen floor.


End file.
